


Secrets of the Wilderwest

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 46,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: When the freedom of the world is threatened, its fate shall rest in the hands of a band of misfits and their dragons.  (Daily updates)





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Astrid’s POV**

It was the dead of night as I was running through the woods near the compound to escape my pursuers. I clutched the precious bundle my sister had entrusted to me to my chest as I ran deeper into the forest, the branches scratching my arms and the plain grey dress I was wearing. The soles of my feet were already aching and bleeding from my escape.

I quickly hide behind a thick tree as I see searchlights approaching. My pursuers weren’t likely to give up anytime soon.

“Astrid, come on out. We won’t hurt you.” One of the men said to the darkness of the forest. “The boss just wants to have a talk with you.”

I caught my breath and slipped away as quietly as possible from my hiding place. It was working until I accidentally stepped into some twigs. The noise alerted the men and they ran in my direction.

“There she is!!” One of the men yelled as their searchlights found me.

I ran as quick as I could but one of the men caught my foot causing me to trip. The bundle I was carrying slipped out of my hands and landed a few feet away.

I quickly kicked the man who had a grip on my ankle and I heard him yelp in pain.

“You bitch!!” The man shouted holding his bloody nose. “You’ll end up just like that sister of yours!!”

The man had let go of my ankle and I quickly scooped up the bundle Alexi tried so desperately to protect.

The other men were quickly gaining on me. I decided to make a beeline for the city since I could no longer hide. My feet already felt like a thousand needles had punctured them but I had to go on.

I ran until I saw the city lights getting closer on the horizon. As I clear the forest the massive metropolis of Berk stands before me. On its outskirts lay the slums.

‘It’s a good enough place to lose these guys.’ I think as I take in the steep slope before me.

Taking a deep breath I jump off the plateau and roll down the slope towards the city.

**Meanwhile……**

As Astrid’s pursuers cleared the forest edge they saw her jump off the plateau and disappear into the darkness.

“This is Simmons to base.” One of the men radioed in.

“Base here.” Was heard from the other end.

“We lost her. She’s heading into the city.” Simmons reported.

“Please wait for further orders from our leader.” Came from the radio.

The men waited 30 seconds before a reply came.

“Simmons, you and your team are to report back. Someone else will be contacted to deal with her.” Came the order.

“Roger that. Returning to base.” Simmons replied and motioned for his men to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Simmons and his team were greeted by their leader’s second in command as they parked their vehicles in the compound’s garage.

“Mr. Simmons our most exalted leader would like to see you. He has a new assignment for you and your team.” The man said and then quickly exited the way he came.

Simmons made his way to the office of their leader after he told his team to unload and standby. He was quite nervous after having failed to capture the girl and idly wondered what would be in store for him and his team. Simmons hesitantly knocked on the door.

A gruff voice said “Enter” from the other side and Simmons swallowed his fear.

“Sir.” Simmons said as he stood in front of their leader.

“I heard the girl escaped.” The man standing near the window with his hands behind his back said.

“Yes sir. She threw herself from the plateau and is most likely heading into the city.” Simmons informed.

“She is just as foolhardy as her sister. I should have broken them ages ago.” The leader replied.

“My men are ready to continue our pursuit.” Simmons added.

“No” The man ordered. “You and your team will draw too much attention by actively pursuing her in the city. I’ve already contacted the underground and a mercenary will be send to deal with her.”

“A mercenary sir. They are hardly trustworthy.” Simmons argued.

“And you and your team pursuing her will draw too much attention to us and our way of life.” The leader huffed out. “It’s better to have an outside source deal with the problem. I have another mission for you.”

“Whatever you wish for sir.” Simmons replied.

His boss turned and faced him. “I want no witnesses left. Nothing that will lead to us. Do whatever it takes Simmons and don’t disappoint me.”

“Of course sir.” Simmons responded. “May the Dragontime prosper.” He said and then exited the room.

**Meanwhile elsewhere……**

**??? POV**

I raced down the road in the dead of night towards Sector Security headquarters. The parking lot was empty when I got there. After parking my black sedan I step out and open the trunk. In it lay a bound and squirming man.

“Well this is our stop.” I told the man as I hauled him out of my trunk.

“Please wait!” The man shouted as I led him towards the entrance. “We can talk this out.”

“Nothing to talk about.” I grumble and push him along.

“I can offer you more that what you would get for my bounty!” The man pleaded this time.

“I might be a mercenary, but I don’t double-cross my employers.” I tell the pleading man as I push him into the lobby and towards the guards on duty.

“Hey boys!!” I yell towards the guards who were watching with interest. “Look who I found.”

Security officers came and took the man away as he began kicking and screaming. One of the officers who I recognized as a sergeant walked towards me.

“I never expected to see him caught so fast. We only put the bounty up three days ago.” The sergeant said and handed me the credits for his capture.

After verifying the amount I turn back towards the sergeant. “What can I say. Tracking people is what I do best.”

“Well if you ever want to give up the life of a mercenary, we could sure use someone like you here.” The sergeant added to which I just laughed.

“As enticing as the offer is sergeant I’d have to decline. I hate bureaucracy and I might end up shooting someone.” I answered and waved back at the man and the guards who were watching in interest.

It wasn’t everyday that mercenaries strolled in and collected a bounty on a person on the city’s most wanted list.

Sector Security already had their hands full policing the different sectors of the city, which consisted of the Elite area, where the CEO’s of the world’s major corporations, their families, and their employees resided. The Middle-class area, and the Slums. They hired mercenaries to take care of offenders who decide to flee town or who they cannot legally capture themselves.

Mercenaries such as I tend to work outside the law, completing jobs for various clients who could afford us.

I look towards the skyline. The lights of the company skyscrapers and their outlines were clearly visible. Shadows of nocturnal dragons could also be seen flying in the sky as the moon illuminated their silhouettes.

Humans and dragons have lived together in this world for as long as people could remember. We have also all lived under the iron thumb of the world’s corporations. They control the economy and thus the world.

I slip into my car after taking one last look at the sky and notice a message flash on my phone which I had left to charge.

The message was simple. I had a new client who was requesting a meeting as soon as possible. I call the underground and they set up the meeting place and time for me. I thought to myself as I sped out of the parking lot. The client must be truly desperate to want to meet within the hour.

Within 45 minutes I reach the harbor where the meeting was supposed to take place. I had to wait no longer than 5 minutes before a black limo pulled up next to me.

A tall and muscular man in a suit stepped out holding a briefcase.

“Goodnight Mr……” The man said but I held up a hand to stop him.

“No names. Not mine nor yours or that of your employers.” I tell him. The man blinks as he looks at me open mouthed and then he said. “Of course.”

“Now what is so urgent?” I ask. The man opens the briefcase and hands me a manila envelope. I open it and see the picture of a young blonde woman.

“Your target.” The man in the suit said. “She recently stole something of great importance from my employer. She is nothing but a greedy thief who would use the item in question as blackmail.”

“So this is a track and retrieve mission.” I murmur.

“My employer would be grateful if the item was returned as quickly as possible. He would be even more relieved if the thief was dealt with…… permanently and quietly.”

I replace the photo in the envelope and give the man a look. “My services aren’t cheap.” I tell him.

“Of course.” The man replies and hands me a credit chip. “This is half of the amount. The other half when the job is done. The underground assured me you are one of the best trackers. I only ask that you do this as quietly as possible. My number is in the envelop. I will expect your call when you have finished the job.”

I nod accepting the assignment and step back into my car.

As I drive away I see the man in my rearview mirror dial a number.

**Meanwhile……**

As the black sedan drove away the man in the suit was calling to inform his employer.

“Yes.” Came the gruff voice from the speaker.

“The mercenary has taken the job.” Was all the man said.

Their leader replied moments later. “Excellent, Simmons and his team have also been deployed. Return to the compound so that we may speak further.”

“Yes Lord Drago. As you command.” Was said over the phone. “May the Dragontime prosper.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everybody! I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. XD There are many twists to come, so sit tight.

**Chapter 2**

**Astrid’s POV**

It was already past sunrise when I limped into the slums. I instinctively clutched the bundle closer to me. I see people coming out of the huts to start their day. They were instinctively trying to ignore me as I wobbled down the narrow streets not wanting the sort of trouble I was likely to bring them.

I took a look at myself in a half broken window. My hair was a mess and I started to pick the twigs out of it. My dress was ripped in various places and I was covered in mud, bruises, and scrapes. Some spots of blood were also visible on the once grey dress.

As I turn my eyes back to the narrow street I hear my stomach growling. I hadn’t eaten since lunchtime yesterday. I walked further through the streets trying to find a way to get some food, clean clothes, and medicine for the wounds, but I had no money since everything we earned at the compound went to the leader.

I let out a sigh and before I could continue on I hear a commotion behind me. I turn and see a big muscled man throw three lanky and raggedly dressed men onto the street.

“Now don’t ya come back until ya paid your tab!!” The muscular man yelled at the men who were shakily standing up.

“And how we gonna do that ya sod!” One of the men yelled back.

“Figure it out yourselves!!” The muscular man yelled and closed the door to his bar with a slam.

As I was turning back around to continue on my way one of the men yelled in my direction. “Hey, it’s rude to stare!!” I stilled and looked over my shoulder to see all three of the men leering at me.

“Wh..what’s aaa pretty lady like ya doing here.” One of the men slurred.

“She’d fetch a mighty penny right Lars?” Another asked and elbowed his friend.

“Yo pretty lady, come here for a minute.” Was happily slurred by one of the drunk men. “Let’s have some fun.”

I ran away before any of those men got closer to me. I could hear them shouting behind me. “Hey come back here!!” and “We’d not gonna hurt ya.”

I heard their rapid footsteps as they were trying to follow me through the morning crowd. At one point I managed to slip into a small alleyway and hide behind the dumpsters. I saw the three men run past me but I didn’t want to move for fear of them coming back and chasing me again.

The exhaustion of yesterday’s and this morning’s events finally caught up with me as I slumped back against the wall of my hiding spot and fell asleep.

I was jolted awake when I felt something poking me. I wanted to scream but I stopped when I noticed that it was a young boy who had woken me up.

“You shouldn’t sleep here.” The young boy said as he crouched in front of me.

“Huh?” I asked perplexed as the boy simply cocked his head to the side.

“This place is Outcast territory.” The boy said. “They’ll snatch ya up and make you work for them if they find you.”

“I got no place to go.” I mumbled wearily.

I see the boy scrunch up his face thinking for a bit and then he gives me a big smile. “Ya can come with me.” The boy says and grabs my arm trying to haul me up. I couldn’t help but let out a laugh as I watch the boy try to pull me up but wasn’t succeeding.

I stood up shakily resting my other hand, which was still clutching the bundle, against the wall as support. “You sure your parents wouldn’t mind?” I ask as I now got a good look at the boy. He could be no older than 7 I surmised and he was wearing rags, whose color had faded, for clothes and fingerless gloves.

“Don’t got any.” The boy mumbled as he began to lead me out the alley.

“I’m sorry.” I tell him but the boy just shrugs.

“Don’t worry about it. Never knew my dad, and my mom ignored me all the time.” He said so nonchalantly that it brought a pained feeling to my heart.

“Come on this way.” The boy said and pointed to a little shack at the end of the street.

As we entered the little shack I could see small cot and a blanket on one side and some boxes and a little table on the other.

“You can sit right there.” The boy said as he pointed to the cot and then he sprinted back outside only to return moments later with a little bucket of water.

“You should drink and clean those cuts.” The boy said and I watched him go to one of the boxes and take out half a loaf of bread.

“Here” He said and handed me the loaf. “The lady at the bakery gives me leftover bread sometimes.” He explained. “Don’t worry I still got lots.”

“T…Thank you.” I tell him and take a bite to quench my hunger. “Can I ask. Why are you helping me?”

“Because it looked like ya needed help lady.” The boy simply replied.

“Astrid, my name is Astrid. What’s yours?” I ask him.

“Don’t know. Everyone just calls me boy.” He grumbled.

“Your mother must have called you something?” I ask hesitantly but he only shakes his head. “I told ya. She would ignore me. She worked for the Outcasts and then they killed her.”

“Well I’ll think of a name for you if you want?” I ask him quietly.

“Ya will lady………I mean Astrid?” He asks hopefully.

“Sure” I tell him and move the bundle I had off my lap and onto the cot.

“Why you keep that?” The boy asked as he pointed to the bundle.

“My sister Alexi entrusted it to me.” I tell him. “A very bad man wants to use it, and if he gets his hands on it we’ll all be at his mercy.”

“Everyone?” The boy asked looking a little afraid.

“Yes everyone. Humans and dragons alike.” I confirm.

“What could be so powerful to do that?” I was asked.

“Tell me, have you ever heard of the legend of the Wilderwest?” I ask and the boy shakes his head negatively.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Astrid’s POV**

It had been two days since I had escaped the compound and had been taken in by a young boy who I called Soren now. He was quite happy with the name I had picked for him. So far my injuries have mostly healed except for my feet, which still ached.

I had just come back to the shack after doing some odd jobs for the old lady in the bakery that Soren introduced me to. She had given me a few loafs of bread for my help and I put them on the little table.

After a few minutes Soren came back in holding up an apple and a pear for me to see.

“Look what I found.” He happily chirped.

“Found” I said with a raised brow. “More like swiped.”

“Ah Astrid, don’t give me that look.” Soren whined as he placed the fruit on the table and I gave him half a loaf of bread.

“I don’t like you stealing. You’ll get in trouble with Sector Security.” I tell Soren as I begin to peel the apple.

“Those guys won’t come after me.” Soren replied. “They have their hands full with trying to control the Outcasts.”

“Hey Astrid, do you have a boyfriend?” Soren asked me curiously.

“What!! No!!” I yelled surprised. “Wait, why would you even ask that?”

“When I was in the marketplace I saw this weirdly dressed guy asking about you. He had a picture and everything.” Soren replied while munching on his loaf of bread.

“What do you mean weirdly dressed? Describe him to me.” I tell Soren and peak out the window.

“Well………He had brown hair, wore dark glasses and he had like one of those suits on that you would see people from the other areas wearing.” Soren told me as I was still looking out the window.

“Did he have a long black coat on as well?” I ask as I spot someone nearby.

“Yeah he did.” Soren replied while looking at me curiously. “Why?”

“Because he is right near this place, and if he’s looking for me then it means trouble.” I tell the young boy and grab my bundle.

“Astrid, you’re leaving?” Soren asked sadly.

“I got to little man.” I tell him and ruffle his hair. “I most likely won’t be able to stay in one place too long.”

“Then I’m coming with!” Soren declared boldly.

“No Soren.” I tell him. “These are dangerous people. They’ll hurt you if they know you are with me. I’ll lead him away from here. If anyone asks, you never seen me or heard of me.”

I take one last peek out the window and see the man scanning the area. Then I turn back to the little boy. “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay.” I tell him quickly and sneak out of the shack. “Goodbye Soren” I whisper but I got no reply back. It really hurts to leave the kid on his own again but I didn’t want to involve him in what could be a dangerous situation.

I look back and see that I’m being followed. I quickly try to blend into the crowd and give him the slip but this guy was very good. He kept me in his sights at all times. I decide to speed up a bit and head into an even busier part of the slums.

I look back once more only to notice that the guy wasn’t behind me anymore. ‘Did I give him the slip?’ I thought just as a hand clamped over my mouth and I was dragged into a dark alley.

I tried to scream and kick but my assailant only tightened his grip on me and dragged me further into the darkness.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is.” Was growled into my ear as he pushed into a dead end.

“I’ll scream.” I threatened but the black dress man simply laughed.

“Go ahead.” He told me. “These are the slums. It’s not like anyone would care.”

From out his jacket he took out a handgun and I flinched back. I saw him screw on a silencer and I instinctively held the bundle closer to my chest.

“S…So you are going to kill me.” I say trying not to sound scared but the tremble in my voice gave it away.

“I’m simply fulfilling my employer's wishes.” The man stated and then points the gun at me. “The item please and I’ll make this as painless as possible.”

“No!! You don’t understand!! He can’t have this item. It will mean the enslavement of all human and dragon kind.” I yell as I inch backwards.

“Well……That certainly is a new one.” He says while giving me a quizzical look. “I’ve heard many excuses before but that certainly was original.”

“It’s not an excuse!” I shout. “My sister died getting this away from that madman. I won’t let him get his hands on it again.”

I saw the man lower his gun slightly before he raised it again. But he was knocked to the ground before he could pull the trigger.

“Ooff” The man said as I saw the little shape of Soren clutch onto his back.

“You leave Astrid alone!!” Soren yelled and pounded his little fists into the man’s back.

“Soren watch out!” I yelled as the man pushed the boy off of him.

“A kid?” The man asked perplexed as he saw the young boy. “What is a kid doing here?”

“Soren get out of here!!” I yell at the boy.

“Yes kid get out of here.” The man said as he trained his gun on me again. “This is no business for a kid to be involved in.”

“NO NO NO” Soren yelled at the man. “You’re gonna hurt Astrid!! I’m not gonna let you!”

“Soren get out of here!! Now!!” I try again to get Soren to leave. At least this man had the decency not to kill anybody in front of a kid.

“But Astrid if you lose that thing then all the humans and all the pretty dragons in the sky will have to obey an evil man.” Soren said and it looked like he was about to cry.

“Please mister, let Astrid go or a very bad man will become King of the Wilderwest.” Soren pleaded to the man.

I saw the man lower his gun slightly as he addressed the boy. “King of the Wilderwest. That’s simply an old legend kid.”

“But there has to be some truth to the legend.” I interjected catching the man’s attention. “Why else would they want this artifact back so badly?”

The man groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, which caused his glasses to slip up a bit. I suddenly notice a glint reflecting off his glasses and I glance up to see a sniper sitting on one of the multi storey shacks.

“Sniper!!” I yell and dive for cover behind a dumpster just as a shot rang out.

“Soren!!” I shout as more shots were directed into the alleyway.

“I’m all right.” Was shouted back to me and I saw that the man must have grabbed Soren and dove behind another dumpster.

“What the fuck is going on here!” The man shouted.

“Hey, watch your language. We have a young boy here!!” I shouted back and I could see the man place something on his gun.

“Are you seriously reprimanding me for that NOW!!” Was shouted back to me as I ducked further behind the dumpster as the hail of bullets intensified.

The barrage stopped and I thought that the shooter had to reload. The man who currently had Soren behind the dumpster thought that too as he emerged, his gun, which now had a small scope on it, aimed at the sniper.

He fired once and then fired again.

“Didn’t you hit him the first time?” I asked hesitantly peeking from behind my hiding spot.

“Of course I did. Had to get the second one as well.” The man simply stated and hid once more behind the dumpster.

‘How did he know there was a second one?’ I wondered when I heard the engine of a car pull up at the entrance of the alley.

“No time to chat.” The man tells me as grabs my arm hauling me up and to the car. He had Soren who was squirming under his other arm.

“Get in. Those guys probably weren’t alone.” He tells me and shoves me into the backseat and lets Soren slide in next to me.

He gets behind the wheel, turns off the automated driver, and we take off in the direction of the Middle-class area.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello all my lovely readers! I hope you are enjoying the story. I had a goal in mind when I wrote this and that was to out do my most successful story 'To mend a valkyrie's heart'. Now as they say... "ON WITH THE SHOW!"

**Chapter 4**

**Astrid’s POV**

The man who had come to kill me ended up saving mine and Soren’s lives. Currently huddled in the back of his car I look as we reach the end of the dirt roads of the slums and head onto the asphalt freeway.

“You’re not one of Drago’s men.” I stated as I finally get a better look at our savior who had shoved his sunglasses on his head. He looked no older than I.

“Mercenary.” The man mumbles while keeping his eyes on the road. “That reminds me. There is a burner phone in the compartment between the backseat. Hand it to me.”

I open the compartment and see the phone. Handing it quickly to the man I watch as he dials a number he clearly memorized. As he brings the phone to his ear he says to me. “Cover the boy’s ears. He doesn’t need to hear this.”

I do as he asks and I hear Soren whine that he wants to know what is going on.

When the call connected he let out a string of cuss words I will never ever repeat. I didn’t even know some of those words existed. After he finished cursing the man on the other end I heard him say. “I have a policy of not double-crossing my employers but you lot just crossed the line. You really shouldn’t have pissed me off.”

The man angrily shuts off the phone and throws it out of the window. I uncover Soren’s ears and he immediately asks the man why he did that.

“Don’t want them tracking us.” He mumbled and as I looked out the window again I saw that we were approaching a suburban area.

“Where are you taking us?” I asked.

“One of my safe houses. We can lay low there and you are going to explain exactly who these guys are.” He tells me and pulls into the driveway of an ordinary looking suburban two storey house.

Once the garage door closes he ushers us out of his car and into the house. We enter a kitchen and he looks both Soren and I up and down.

“What?” I ask holding Soren closer.

“You guys need to get cleaned up.” He tells us. “I’ll show you to the bathroom.”

“Well can you at least tell us your name?” I ask.

“I don’t think that will be relevant.” He says. “We’ll most likely be parting ways pretty soon.”

“His name is Hiccup.” Soren said. I look down and see that he was looking at the man’s ID card.

“Why you little brat. Give me that.” Hiccup said as he snatched his wallet back. “You need to learn to keep those sticky fingers out of my pockets.”

“Wait you’re just gonna leave us??” I asked completely perplexed as his previous statement dawned on me. “Why did you even save us to begin with?”

“Because I needed answers and you can provide them. Now go clean up. I’ll have some new clothes ready for both of you and a first aid kit.”

“What will you be doing?” Soren asked giving Hiccup an innocent yet overly curious look.

“Making lunch.” Was the only answer we were given.

**Hiccup’s POV**

As I had ushered them into the bathroom and placed some clothes I keep in case of emergencies, mind you…… very unlikely emergencies, for my ‘guests’ to wear I set out to see what I had in the cupboards and fridge. I had recently restocked this safe house so there should be plenty for all of us to eat.

I had just finished making some spaghetti with meatballs when I heard a crash upstairs. Before I even reach the stairs I see a small blur race past me followed by Astrid who was clad in only a towel and swinging a long handle bath brush threateningly.

“Soren get back here this instant.” She yelled and chased the boy into the living room.

“Don’t wanna!!” was shouted from behind the couch as I saw Soren flee once more.

When Astrid passed me again she yelled. “Don’t just stand there. Help me catch him!”

I let out a sigh while wondering what even possessed me to take these two with me.

Astrid was heading back in my direction and Soren was looking back at her. I took my chance and scooped the kid up.

“NOOOOO” He yelled as he trashed about.

“Thanks” Astrid says as she takes the squirming boy from me.

“You’re welcome” I tell her as I try not to look at her as a bit of the towel has slipped.

I quickly point to her and she squeaks in embarrassment as she tightens the towel and takes Soren back into the bath. I had seen a hint of a blush forming just as she trudged back up the stairs.

When they came back down both were dressed in comfortable clothes. Astrid had on a sweatshirt and jeans while Soren wore a pajama top.

I gesture to the table and we all decide to dig in.

“You guys might want to slow down.” I tell them because they are eating like it was food from Valhalla.

“Oh Thor. I’ve never eaten something so delicious before.” Astrid tells me between bites. Soren simply nods while picking up another meatball.

“You’ve never had spaghetti before?” I asked perplexed.

“We weren’t allowed.” Astrid told me between bites. “Only those in the compound who earned Drago’s favor could eat like this.”

“I don’t even know the man and I’m already beginning to dislike him.” I tell Astrid who nods.

“He said it was all to prepare us for when Dragontime was coming, but Alexi and I never believed him.” Astrid mumbled as she put her fork down.

“Alexi…… was your sister?” I ask hesitantly and Astrid nods.

“I just wished she could taste this. We both wanted out of the compound and we were going to escape together, that is until we found out about Drago’s plan. We couldn’t let him go through with it.” Astrid tells me solemnly.

We were interrupted by Soren who was asking for more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Astrid’s POV**

After lunch we went to sit in the living room so that I could tell my story. I saw Hiccup take a seat in a chair while I took the couch. Then Soren came running into the living room and tackled Hiccup.

“Soren!” I shout but I’m ignored. I shoot a glare at Hiccup who looks pretty uncomfortable already with a 7 year old climbing on his lap. “I told you not to give him ice-cream.”

“How the hell was I supposed to know this would happen.” Hiccup replied back as he tries to get Soren to sit still.

“You haven’t dealt much with children have you?” I ask only for Hiccup to glare at me.

“Sit still you little brat.” Hiccup said to the squirming hyper bundle trying to climb on his shoulder. “Or you are going to bed early.”

That did the trick as Soren let out a whine and huff, but sat himself down on Hiccup’s leg with a ‘plop’. Hiccup then looks at me and motions for me to start.

I took a deep breath and began recounting the tale that had led me to my current situation.

“First thing you need to know is that the compound that I escaped from is where Drago resides along with the rest of his followers.” I tell him.

“Followers?” Hiccup asked looking perplexed.

“Yes Drago runs a cult and he has a massive amount of followers who worship him. My parents were some of his followers and they brought us along to live there when Alexi was seven and I was five. They died from overwork when I was fourteen.”

“Overwork?” Hiccup asked while trying to hold Soren still.

“The compound has many agricultural fields and was entirely self sufficient. Drago’s followers work in the fields planting and harvesting crops and caring for livestock. Both mother and father died from heat strokes.” I tell Hiccup sadly.

“Okay, but I still don’t get how that has anything to do with that bundle you’ve been carrying with you the entire time.”

“What Alexi and I didn’t know was that Drago was forcing the girls who were 20 and older into prostitution. Alexi was taken the day after her birthday and I didn’t see her until two days later. She was sobbing and told me what had happened. She didn’t want me to go through that so we decided to hatch an escape plan. We watched the guard rotations and planned the optimal time to escape. But we had to change our plans when Alexi overheard Drago’s project.” I recounted.

“Drago’s followers believe that he is the next fabled King of the Wilderwest and that Dragontime is coming.”

“Dragontime?” Hiccup asked looking extremely interested. “And why the King of the Wilderwest?”

“The dragons and us now live in peace, but Drago and his followers believe that the dragons will turn on humanity and enslave us.” I tell Hiccup. “That is what they believe the Dragontime to be. As for why they believe that he is the next King,…..” I say and take a deep breath.

“The King of the Wilderwest is supposed to have control over all dragons and humans. The compound has some dragons living there and they are all submissive to Drago. They do his bidding without hesitation. That is why his followers believe that he is the next king.”

“Alexi stole Drago’s most important item and he will stop at nothing to get it back. She entrusted it to me as she was dying. I won’t ever let it fall in Drago’s hands again.”

“The object in this bundle is believed to be one of the King’s lost things.” I say and open the bundle to reveal a golden item. “And he was going to use it to find the others and crown himself king. If that happens then the dragons and all the world leaders will have to recognize his authority.”

“My I see it?” Hiccup asks and holds out his hand. I give him a look of suspicion and he sighs. “We’ve come this far. If I was going to kill you again I could have done that in the car, while you were in the shower or during lunch.” He deadpanned.

“No you wouldn’t have.” I state. “You wouldn’t in the alley when Soren showed up so that tells me you at least have a conscious somewhere. I think underneath all of that.” I gesture to him. “Is just a big softy.”

“Besides I thought you wanted to screw Drago over for double crossing you.” I tell him and finally place the item in his hand. Hiccup nods while examining it. “Keeping this and any of the other King’s lost things away from Drago’s greedy paws would do that.”

Hiccup frowns as he inspects the object. He shakes it a little and holds it to his ear. “It’s ticking.” He murmured and then turns back to me handing back the item.

“Okay.” Hiccup says as he looks me straight in the eye. “Let me see if I have this right.”

“You escaped a compound housing a cult, while protecting what you assume is one of the King’s lost things, to prevent a delusional man from taking over and enslaving human and dragon kind.” Hiccup summarizes.

“I know it sounds crazy but it’s the truth.” I tell him and watch him think.

“How do we even know that object is the real deal?”

“We don’t.” I admit. “But we could find an expert who can confirm it for us.”

I look out the window and see that it is almost dusk. “We’ve been talking for quite a while.” I mutter and turn back to notice Soren now asleep on Hiccup.  
“Yes we have. Why don’t we go to bed. I’m tired from today’s events.” Hiccup says and gently holds onto Soren as he stands up.

“AAUW” I say. “I knew you were a big softy.”

I let out a yawn. “Come on. You’re sleeping in the same room as me.”

“Wait what?!” Hiccup says as he reached the stairs and whipped his head around in surprise. “This house has two bedrooms.”

“Do you actually think I would let you out of my sight.” I tell him gleefully as I watch an eyebrow quirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Astrid’s POV**

I woke up to something kicking me. I blearily sat up and saw a lump under the covers. Lifting them up I saw Soren asleep upside down and squirming in his sleep.

Still half asleep I shuffle out of bed and head towards the bathroom. I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes with one hand while opening the door with the other. Just as I step into the bathroom I hear a rustle and look up. The shower curtain just parted and Hiccup was stepping out.

Both of us were basically frozen on the spot. I blinked, then blinked again and then let out a scream as I slammed the bathroom door close while Hiccup quickly reached for a towel. I was panting as I braced myself against the bathroom door holding it closed and I was certain that my cheeks must have been flaming red.

“Astrid……” Came from behind the door.  
“I’m so sorry!!” I yelled. “I didn’t see anything!!”  
“Astrid…” Hiccup said again.  
“I mean it’s no big deal!!” I babble and let out a groan. “No! I mean…… ARG…… I’m so sorry.”  
“Astrid……” Hiccup calls again interrupting my embarrassing babble. “Could you not hold the door closed?”

I quickly step away from the door and hold my hands before my eyes. I hear the door creak open followed by a sigh.

“Astrid you can look now.” Hiccup tells me but I shake my head. ‘There is no way I’ll live this down.’ I think.

“Astrid…… I’m wearing a bathrobe.” I hear and quickly peak between my fingers. I really shouldn’t have because now I couldn’t stop laughing. Hiccup was indeed in a bathrobe. A fluffy blue robe with small red Terrible Terrors on it.

Hiccup gave me a glare as I clutched my stomach from laughter.

“Har har……” He mumbled. “You and Soren can get ready. I’m going to get us breakfast and some new clothes.” He tells me. “We’ll have a busy day today.”

“Wait, what are we doing today?” I ask perplexed.

“We need to find out if that object is real right. This morning I searched for known specialists on these objects. We are going to see one.” He replies as he grabs his clothes.

“There are actually specialists in the city?” I ask but get a shake of the head.

“The closest sane one I could find is in the University town the next county over.” Hiccup tells me.

“Wait, sane one?!!”

“Yup” Hiccup simply shrugs. “I’ll get some snacks for the road as well.”

“No sugar!!” I tell him.

“Yes yes, I know……now” Hiccup grumbled and I let out a giggle.

After Hiccup left I woke Soren up who whined and grumbled while trying to clutch one of the pillows. After finally getting the boy out of bed and showered I decided to give him a haircut.

“Whyyy Astrid?” Soren whined but sat still as I cut off the split ends.

“Because your hair's a mess.” I tell him as I took off another bit of black hair. “You shouldn’t even have this much split ends.”

When I was done I showed Soren in the mirror. “See that wasn’t so bad.” I tell him. “You can now show off those pretty blue eyes of yours.”

Hiccup returned 20 minutes later dragging in shopping bags. He handed me two bags which were full of clothes. The other bag contained waffles and pancakes.

“Thanks Hiccup.” I tell him and he nods. I call out to Soren so that we could eat and change.

An hour afterwards we were finally ready to hit the road. Soren was happily playing with a stuffed Nadder toy Hiccup had gotten him.

Halfway during the trip after we stopped for a bathroom break I asked Hiccup why he became a mercenary.

“Let’s just say my father and I didn’t see eye to eye and I ended up leaving after a big fight.” He tells me as we drive back onto the road. “There weren’t many places that would hire me.”

“Why wouldn’t they hire you?” I ask.

“Probably my dad putting pressure on them so that I would come crawling back after not finding a job.” Hiccup tells me which causes me to frown. “The underground had no qualms about hiring me though.”

Seeing my confused face Hiccup elaborated. “My father is the CEO of Haddock industries. He wanted me to take over and even went as far as to arrange marriage interviews with the daughters of the other company’s CEOs.”

I blink and look at Hiccup in shock trying to process what he said. “Wait your father is the CEO of Haddock industries………The same Haddock industries which runs this country.”

“Pretty much.” Hiccup mumbled as I just stare at him. Then I poke him in the ribs.

“Ouch! What was that for?” He asks.

“Just trying to make sure I’m not dreaming.” I mumble.

“You’re trying to stop a madman from taking over the world through some mythical objects and don’t bat an eye, yet when I tell you that I’m related to the head of one of the world’s corporations you decide to see if it’s all a dream.” Hiccup stated quirking an eyebrow in my direction.

“No need to get sassy.” I huff which causes him to laugh.

The rest of the car ride was pleasant. I must have nodded off at some point because Hiccup lightly shook me awake when we reached our destination.

As we got out of the car I could see the modern university buildings spread out. I grabbed the satchel where I had placed the bundle in and grabbed Soren’s hand as Hiccup led us to one of the buildings. A sign in front read faculty building and I wondered just who we were about to meet.

After getting lost within the building Hiccup finally managed to locate the right office number which he had scribbled on a piece of paper.

The nameplate on the door read Dr. Ingerman, Historian.

Hiccup knocked and from inside the office I could hear a voice calling for us to enter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Astrid’s POV**

I let Hiccup enter the room first while I clutched the satchel a little closer. I had no idea what would be said about this item but I was both fearful if it turned out to be the real deal or just a fake.

If it was real than Drago and his plans to enslave us all would become all the more disturbing. If it wasn’t then I’d have to live with the fact that my sister died for a hoax.

I looked around the small office which was cluttered with artifacts and maps. A portly blond haired man was seated behind a desk and rose to great us. He looked quite young for a Doctor.

“Dr. Ingerman” Hiccup began. “We spoke on the phone. This is Astrid and Soren.”

“Oh yes yes. The fellow who said he had an interesting object to show me. Sit, sit all of you.” He said while trying to clear up some clutter. “And please call me Fishlegs. Dr. Ingerman makes me feel old.”

“Do fish have legs?” Soren asked innocently as he sat on the couch. This caused Fishlegs to laugh.

“Now you have been pretty tight lipped about this item.” Fishlegs stated.

“There is reason to be.” Hiccup told him. “Tell me what do you know about the King of the Wilderwest.”

“The King of the Wilderwest. That is a tricky part of our history.” Fishlegs murmured looking pensive. “There are many wild theories about it. There are some skeptics, but the nations of this world do recognize the title as one of power.”

“So the King of the Wilderwest is real?” Soren asked excitedly from his seat.

“Yes it is, but the last king reigned over 400 years ago.” Fishlegs confirmed. “This title isn’t one passed down from father to son. A person can be crowned King of the Wilderwest if he holds all of the King’s lost things.”

At this both Hiccup and I look at each other. I then turn to Fishlegs and ask “Do you know how many there are?”

“There are believed to be ten in total. Grimbeard the Ghastly was the last king and he proclaimed that whoever holds his treasured items shall be crowned king. It is debated if these items actually still exist” Fishlegs told us. “Now if I may ask, why such an interest in this legend.”

“Astrid, show him.” Hiccup said and motioned to Fishlegs. I nod and open my satchel.

“This may be one of the King’s lost things” Hiccup commented. “We need you to verify if it is real.”  
I hand the golden object over to Fishlegs who took in carefully and examined it. It wasn’t long before I saw his eyes widen and his brows shoot up.

“This is……… This is…….” Fishlegs sputtered. “Incredible. This has the crest of Grimbeard the Ghastly on it.”

“Where?” Hiccup asked as he and I scooted closer.

“Right there on the side.” Fishlegs said as he handed the round object to Hiccup. “It is really small, but the craftsmanship is superb.”

Hiccup turned the item slightly and there on the side was an insignia so small that we all missed it. Hiccup ran his thumb over it and then the front sprang open giving us all a shock.

“Oh my. That thing was apparently a button.” Fishlegs stated and began to inspect the now open item.

“Well now I know what that ticking was.” Hiccup murmured. “It’s a clock.”

“Oh not just a clock.” Fishlegs exclaimed with glee. “It also has a compass.”

“Wait.” I say as I take a look. “This isn’t the right time.”

“True, but I don’t see anything that can correct the time.” Fishlegs stated as he gave the item another once over. “The craftsmanship is definitely amazing and Grimbeard’s crest only makes a stronger argument that it’s one of the King’s lost thing, but where did you acquire it?”

Both Hiccup and I tense a bit, but I decide to tell Fishlegs the truth about the cult and Drago being after me.

When I’m done I notice Fishlegs sitting stock-still. He recovers and then ask. “Excuse me did you say Drago, as in Drago Bludvist?” He ask and I nod.

“You’ve heard of the man.” Hiccup states.

“Yes, he’s a disgraced academic who was spouting some very radical ideas.” Fishlegs confirmed. “I never thought he would start a cult.”

“So that thing really is one of the King’s lost things?” Hiccup asked while pointing to the compass/clock.

“Most likely. I do want to run some more tests on it.” Fishlegs commented.

“What are you thinking Hiccup?” I ask as I watch him cross his arms over his chest.

“If Drago wants to take over so badly and this is one of the items that he needs, why not just destroy it.” Hiccup stated.

“NO!!” Both Fishlegs and I yell.

“This is a priceless historical artifact!!” Fishlegs squeaked out. “To destroy something like this would be sacrilege.”

“It’s the fastest way.” Hiccup stated.

“But this could also confirm if other items are part of the King’s lost things.” Fishlegs sputtered.

“Other items?” Hiccup asked. “You have an idea where another item is don’t you?”

“It’s only speculation.” Fishlegs said. “Grimbeard left us with a prophecy.”

_“The Dragontime is coming, and only a King can save you now._   
_The King shall be the Champion of Champions._   
_You shall know the King by the King’s Lost Things:_   
_A fang-free dragon,_   
_my second-best sword,_   
_my Roman shield,_   
_an arrow-from-the-land-that-does-not-exist,_   
_the heart’s stone,_   
_the key-that-opens-all-locks,_   
_the ticking-thing,_   
_the Throne,_   
_the Crown._   
_And last and best of all the ten,_   
_the Dragon Jewel will save all men.”_

“Sounds more like a shopping list than a prophecy.” Hiccup muttered. “I’m assuming the ticking-thing is that clock.”

Fishlegs nods and then says. “There is a Roman shield which I believe to have been owned by Grimbeard displayed in the University museum. I see you haven’t given up on the idea of destroying this item but I would like to request that we could at least confirm if the shield truly is one of his treasures.”

“Hiccup there shouldn’t be any problem with that request right?” I ask and Hiccup hesitantly nods.

“Lead the way Fishlegs.” He says as we all prepare to follow Fishlegs to the museum.

We walk to a building which looks like something out of a Picasso painting and Fishlegs leads us into the exhibition.

“What the hell is going on here!!” Fishlegs yelled as we took in the scene before us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everybody. So I just woke up in a great mood and thought.... why not give you all an extra update XD

**Chapter 8**

**Astrid’s POV**

As I stepped into the museum building I bumped against Hiccup who had come to a standstill along with Fishlegs as he yelled “What the hell is going on here!!”

I clutch Soren tighter and peer from behind Hiccup to see security guards knocked unconscious and two men opening the glass display case containing a Roman shield. They were momentarily shocked by our appearance but began to pull out guns.

Soren and I were quickly pushed behind a large display case as the men opened fire. I heard Fishlegs squeak in fright and saw him dive behind a display case opposite to ours.

The bullets sailed overhead and Fishlegs yelled in a terrified shriek as they embedded in the wall. I saw Hiccup draw his own gun from his coat.

“Wait!! You’re gonna shoot at them!!” Fishlegs yelled to Hiccup.

“Of course I am. If you haven’t noticed we are currently being shot AT!!” Hiccup growled back to Fishlegs.

“But that direction has precious artifacts!!” Fishlegs squeaked out and ducked further as another hail of bullets flew past. The glass of the display cases shattered and I covered Soren, who was whimpering, instinctively.

Hiccup let out a groan of exasperation. “I’m a very good shot.” He said and then proceeded to shoot the guns out of the hands of the two thieves.

“Oh my Thor!!” Fishlegs exclaimed. “Please no more guns!!” and Hiccup let out a groan of annoyance.

Their hands were bleeding and the guns landed a distance away so Hiccup charged at them kicking one in the stomach, sending him to the ground, then turning to the other one who was clutching his palm and hitting him hard against the face.

The man staggered back against a pedestal and grabbed the vase on top hurling it towards Hiccup.

“The Hoplitodromos vase!!” Fishlegs screamed as he saw the vase in mid air.

But Hiccup staggered back and barely caught the vase.

Fishlegs then let out a sigh of relief.

But the other intruder had gotten up and grabbed the nearest thing to a weapon that he could find. From one of the wax soldiers he grabbed a gladius and charged at Hiccup who was still holding the vase while trying to subdue the other attacker.

“Hiccup look out!!” I yell but it was too late. The man had reached Hiccup and trusted the gladius forward towards Hiccup’s abdomen.

‘Oh Thor’ I thought but it seemed that all three had stopped fighting momentarily. They all wore incredulous looks as Hiccup took the gladius in hand and bended it.

It seemed the Roman sword was made of rubber and no one had expected that. In their moment of confusion Hiccup throws the vase towards one thief who catches it on reflex while grabbing the rubber gladius still in the other intruder’s hand and yanking it causing the man to jerk forward. Hiccup then punched him in the face and knocked him out.

The other thief holding the vase was also given a punch and Hiccup grabbed the vase back just as the man fell backwards.

Security was called after both men were subdued and we could all rest easily. As the men were escorted out and Fishlegs gratefully took the priceless vase back I had to wonder how Drago’s men knew about the location of the shield. Once their masks came off I had recognized them instantly as some of the guards from the compound.

I had told Hiccup my suspicions and he to frowned at the implications. After the entire incident Fishlegs managed to get us to see the shield.

“This is called an Apsis.” Fishlegs told us. “A round Roman shield often used by Hoplites. These shields were mostly made out of wood or leather but this one is made out of metal.”

“Why would Drago’s men be after this shield?” I ask. “Can it really be one of the King’s lost things?”

“I don’t think that is the right question Astrid.” Hiccup frowns deeply as he says this. “What we should be asking is how did Drago know of its location? And does he know of others?”

“You aren’t implying that he already knows the location of all the items are you.” Fishlegs asked worried.

“No but I think he needs this shield to find them.” Hiccup comments and picks up the shield. “The front looks like a normal shield but the back of the shield has strange indentations.” He shows us. “It looks like something is carved into it.”

“Hey won’t that ticking thingy fit in there?” Soren asked as he pointed to the circle in the middle that looked slightly bigger than a pocket watch.

“Worth a try.” Hiccup mumbles and motions for me to produce the clock/compass.

We place the compass in the middle of the back of the shield and rotate it until the North arrow is pointing to the top of the shield. There is a click and some of the indentations rise higher than the others.

“What?!” Fishlegs exclaims in wonder. “This definitely isn’t a normal shield.”

“Looks like a map to me.” Hiccup murmured. “A very old map.”  
“Is that place” I ask pointing to the risen indentation. “Where the next item would be?”

“Oh my, this truly is a wonderful discovery. We must investigate.” Fishlegs exclaims. “I’ll need to cross reference the maps.”

“No.” we hear and look up to see Hiccup with his arms crossed.

“Hiccup?” I ask hesitantly.

“I say we destroy that damn compass.” Hiccup mutters.

“But this compass may be the only way to find the King’s lost things before Drago.” I tell him.

“Those things can stay lost for all I care.” Hiccup tells us.

“And what if Drago already has an idea where the other items are?” I counter. “He knew about the shield. He could be gathering the items as we speak. Also even if we destroy the compass, Drago won’t know that, and if he does figure it out then he’ll be after us for revenge.”

“Please!!!” Fishlegs now pleads. “These objects are from a period that is still shrouded in mystery. You can’t just destroy them. There could be more going on here then even we understand.”

“You guys aren’t going to let this rest are you.” Hiccup muttered annoyed. He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a huff. “Fine.” He says finally and then adds. “If these items begin to cause trouble I won’t hesitate to destroy them.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Astrid’s POV**

It was two days since the museum event and Hiccup had taken Soren and I to a room in a high-end hotel. When I asked him why here he simply replied with. “Drago’s men would be searching the motels for us. They would never suspect us of staying in a place like this.”

I was playing a boardgame with Soren while Hiccup was taking a nap when there was a knock on the door.

“Hello is anyone here? It’s me Fishlegs.” Came from the other side. I go to the peephole to see that Fishlegs was alone and that he was holding many rolls of paper.

I unlock the door and open it to peak once more before opening it fully.

“Good afternoon Astrid.” Fishlegs tells me and I greet him as well.

“Is Hiccup around? I got something exciting to show you both.”

“I’m right here Fishlegs.” Hiccup says as he walks out of the bedroom with Soren trailing behind.

“Then both of you will be happy to know that I’ve identified the area on the shield.” Fishlegs replied happily as he begins to unroll various maps. “After cross-referencing all the maps I’ve come to the conclusion that the next item is on the continent of Hysteria.”

“How sure of this are you Fishlegs?” I asked hopefully.

“I’ve triple-checked my findings.” Fishlegs told us.

“And do you know which item is hidden there?” Hiccup asked as he took one of the smaller maps.

“Unfortunately no.” Fishlegs replied sadly. “It’s a big continent but for an ancient map it was quite accurate. I’ve marked the area where the item should have been hidden.”

“That isn’t really the problem. It seems both of you have actually forgotten that Hysteria is currently in the middle of a civil war.” Hiccup replied.

“A civil war?” I asked and saw Fishlegs flush with embarrassment. ‘He must have actually forgotten.’

“You don’t know about it?” Fishlegs asked me and I shrugged.

“You don’t actually get to hear a lot of world news when you’re stuck in a cult that believes that dragons would enslave us all.” I stated. “So what civil war exactly?”

“The continent of Hysteria is controlled by the Deranged corporation.” Hiccup begins telling me. “Its CEO is a man named Dagur the Deranged, and he’s exactly like his name said. He governs Hysteria with an iron fist and many of the citizens aren’t happy with that. In the last couple of years unrest broke out as Dagur began building more industrial buildings where his people had to work for low wages.”

“That sounds terrible.” I say and see both Fishlegs and Hiccup nod.

“The other corporations didn’t like how Dagur was such a tyrant and placed embargoes on Hysteria hoping that he would reform his policies, but that didn’t work. There is almost no transport to Hysteria and those that exist are heavily monitored.”

“So we have no way of reaching it?” I ask but Hiccup shakes his head.

“I have a way of reaching Hysteria.” He told us. “But I’m not taking the kid.”

“Why not!!” Soren whined. “And I’m no kid. I’m already 7 and a half.”

“Because brat, we are going to be entering a country, which is controlled by a madman, illegally and having a kid with us would not stop them from shooting if we get caught. You’ll be staying with a friend of mine.”

“Shooting!!” Fishlegs squeaked.

“Yes shooting.” Hiccup replies. “You can back out you know.”

“N…No” Fishlegs stammered. “It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity to find these items. I’m going.” Fishlegs stated more confidently.

I saw a look of astonishment on Hiccup’s face before he hid it. I think Fishlegs might have just impressed Hiccup.

“So how will we reach Hysteria?” I ask Hiccup.

“First we’ll need to head back to Berk so that I can drop the brat off at my friend’s place and then we can find my ride.” Hiccup stated.

After discussing some more plans we decided to leave the hotel after grabbing lunch while Fishlegs went to pack. He told us that he would be bringing the shield with him as well.

Hiccup told us to get plenty of rest on the ride back to Berk because we would need it.

When we finally reached the city limits Hiccup took an exit which led us to a seedier part of the city.

“Hiccup?” I ask as I look at the various bars and shops which were illuminated by neon lights.

“Don’t worry. This is where the underground is located.” Hiccup replied as he parked his car. He then led us to a bar named ‘The Forge’.

“Well if it isn’t the toothpick.” Said the bartender.

“Hello to you too Gobber.” Hiccup greeted as the man came from behind the bar and picked Hiccup up in a bone crushing hug.

“Gobber can’t breathe.” Hiccup rasped out.

“Aye… Sorry about that.” Gobber said a bit sheepishly as he put Hiccup down. “Now what brings you into this neck of the woods.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard it over the grapevine by now.” Hiccup muttered and motioned us to take a seat at the bar.

“Ah yes, you threatening to disembowel your client after he double crossed ya.” Gobber chuckled “And this must be Astrid.” I turned to look at Hiccup with a raised brow when Gobber knew my name.

“Gobber knows almost everything that goes on in the underground.” Hiccup informs us.

“Aye and word on the street is that those guys tried to hire other mercenaries because they didn’t want to get their hands dirty. Didn’t actually work when they heard just who they had to go up against.” Gobber laughed and then clapped Hiccup on the back. “Ya sure made a name for yourself here boy.”

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor Gobber.” I ask and the man nods.

“Of course toothpick. Just name it.” Gobber says and Hiccup points to Soren.

“This is Soren. I need you to look after him. It would be too dangerous where we’re heading.” Hiccup explained.

“Of course I can look after the boy.” Gobber happily said. “He can have your old room. Now where you lot heading off to?”

“Hysteria.” Hiccup replied which caused Gobber to still.

“Ya got a death wish don’t ya Hiccup.” Gobber said turning serious. “Ya know what Dagur would do if he catches ya.”

“What!” Both Fishlegs and I exclaim in astonishment.

“Let’s just say that Dagur and I have some issues.” Hiccup vaguely stated.

“Some issues is an understatement.” Gobber mumbled. “So ya here looking for that cousin of yours?”

“Of course. He usually hangs around here.” Hiccup said and Gobber nodded.

Then the sound of a ‘Thunk’ rang through the building and brunette carrying a bent serving tray came to the bar.

“Gobber I broke another one.” She stated and then noticed us. “Hiccup!!” She greeted happily. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Nice to see you too Heather.” Hiccup said and then introduced us. “This is Astrid, Soren and Fishlegs.”

We greet Heather and I see that she was eyeing Fishlegs. Hiccup must have noticed it too because he smirked.

“Say Fishlegs, why don’t you keep Heather company for a bit while I go talk to my cousin.” Hiccup said and then turned to Heather. “I’m assuming he’s conscious?”

“I didn’t hit him that hard this time Hiccup.” Heather simply stated and then went to join Fishlegs at the bar.

I raise an eyebrow at Hiccup and he simply said “You’ll see.” As we walked towards a booth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Astrid’s POV**

It was night and I was holding on for dear life to the seat of the little plane, a Cessna 421, that we had boarded. The turbulence shook the entire plane as heavy gusts of wind and rain battered the frame. As I look out the window I see lightning bolts streak past us. Fishlegs who was seated to my right wasn’t faring any better.

“I don’t understand it.” Fishlegs muttered.

“Understand what?” I ask curiously.

“How Hiccup can sleep through all of that.” Fishlegs said and gestured to the turbulence and weather.

“Because you have such an awesome pilot.” Came from the cockpit.

“NO, because I’m already clutching a parachute.” Came Hiccup’s voice from the seat in front of us.

“Oh come on cuz. I’m not that bad a pilot.” Was stated which caused Hiccup to scoff.

“Meathead island, 2 years ago.” Hiccup stated.

“Oh come on that was once.” Was said in an annoyed voice.

“The Murderous peninsula a year ago, and Anton’s farm last week.” Hiccup summed up and both Fishlegs and I directed looks of shock and horror to our pilot.

“Alright alright. It was more than once but not this time.” Was cheerfully said. “We are currently over the southern tip of Hysteria. Nothing can go wrong now.”

Just as that was said the small plane was struck by lightning. I saw the left engine go up in flames and we were rapidly descending. “ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!” I yell as Hiccup quickly hands us parachutes.

“How are you so calm!!” Fishlegs squeaked as he fumbled with the parachute and securing the shield.

“Practice!” Hiccup yelled while he pried the plane door open.

“That’s not reassuring!!” Fishlegs yelled as Hiccup tossed him out of the plane.

I was tossed next, followed by our pilot who was yelling “MY beautiful plane!!”, and Hiccup.

As we fell to the ground below I couldn’t help thinking that I should have never ever convinced Hiccup’s cousin to be our pilot.

\---------Flashback---------

**Astrid’s POV**

After leaving Fishlegs and Heather alone I follow Hiccup to a booth where I see a short man with black hair and big muscles holding his head.

“Hello Snotlout.” Hiccup said cheerfully.

Snotlout at that point looked up. When He spotted Hiccup he blanched. “Cuz, what are you doing here!!”

“We need a ride.” Hiccup calmly said.

“NO NO NO.” Snotlout said. “There is no way I’m flying you anywhere!”

“Oh come on Snotlout. That was an accident.” Hiccup said in exasperation.

“My beautiful plane was riddled with bullets!!” Snotlout shouted waving his arms wildly to prove a point.

“Excuse me.” I say catching Snotlout’s attention.

“Oh wow, hello babe.” Snotlout suddenly changes his demeanor and begins to gaze at me.

“So how about you and me have a little one on one time, hmm?” Snotlout asked and wiggled his eyebrows in what he must have thought was a suggestive manner.

“Is he always like this?” I ask Hiccup who was trying to stifle a laugh.

“With every pretty girl he meets.” Hiccup said with an eyeroll.

“So what do you say babe?” Snotlout asked as he scooted closer to me and flexed his muscles.

“First of all don’t call me babe.” I say and grab Snotlout’s collar. “Secondly, we need a ride and Hiccup here said that you were the best.”

“Astrid……” Hiccup began but I elbowed him in the stomach. He seemed to catch on.

“He did?” Snotlout asked and then brightened. “Of course he did. There is no finer pilot than me.” Snotlout now exclaimed.

“So you’ll take us anywhere we need to go?” I ask sweetly.

“Why of course.” Snotlout said happily and I shoot Hiccup a triumphant smirk.

\----------End Flashback-------

**Astrid’s POV**

The rain was hitting me in the face as the ground closed in. I saw that Snotlout and Fishlegs had just opened their parachutes and I reached for my cord. Once I pulled the cord I expected the chute to open. It did not. I pull again and nothing still.

At this point I’m yelling frantically to the others for help as the ground inches closer.

“Hiccup!!” I yell as I saw that he was a bit above us, as he was the last to exit the plane, and hadn’t pulled his chute yet. “HELP!!” I shouted and flailed my arms to get his attention.

Hiccup upon seeing me panicked angled his body and dove down towards me. Once he reached me he I yelled “It won’t open!!”

He tried the chute once more and then grabbed me tightly.

“Hold on!!” He shouted as he opened his own parachute.

His chute opened and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and my legs around his waist as we are trusted up slightly by the air filling the parachute.

I kept my eyes closed as we descended and I heard Hiccup shout “Stay close!!”

It wasn’t long before we hit the canopy of trees.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Astrid’s POV**

Heavy rain continued to pour down as I heard Hiccup calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes and loosen the grip I had around his neck a little so that I could check where we were.

“It seems we’re stuck.” Hiccup mumbled as he tugged on the cords of the parachute that had tangled around us when we hit the trees.

I look down and see that we are not that far from the ground, possibly 8 or so meters.

“We’ll have to cut our way out.” Hiccup told me and reached into his right sleeve and pulled out a thin dagger.

“You keep a dagger in your sleeve?” I asked in wonder.

“Of course. It helps to be prepared.” Hiccup stated as he began to cut the cords.

“Wait, you’re just going to let us drop!” I yelled but it was too late. Hiccup had cut the last cord tangling us up and we fell down. As the ground approached Hiccup rotated us so that I lay upon him.

“Oef” He let out and groaned as we hit the ground.

“Hiccup are you crazy!!” I yell as I scramble off of him.

I slowly tug him up and check for any injuries. “I couldn’t let you get hurt from the fall.” Hiccup mumbled then winced as I prodded the side that he landed on.

“You are an idiot.” I mumbled. “A chivalrous idiot, but an idiot none the less.” I then proceeded to punch him in the shoulder.  
“What was that for!” Hiccup yelled.

“That was for being an idiot.” I stated and then grabbed him by his coat and pulled him into a deep kiss. “And that was for breaking my fall.” I said and smiled as I saw him blush.

“Aghem” came from behind me. I turn to see Fishlegs and Snotlout standing there, hair covered in leaves and mud and soaking wet from the storm which was still ongoing.

“Sorry to interrupt your little lovers moment but could be please find some shelter.” Snotlout whined.

Both Hiccup and I sputtered as we hastily tried to stand up. The slippery mud was not helping.

Fishlegs had produced a compass and a waterproof map and was guiding us towards the mountains in hoped of finding a cave for shelter.

We had walked for maybe 30 minutes or more when sounds of gunfire and dragon roars were heard.

“Hide!” Hiccup hissed and guided us all into the thick shrubs that littered the tropical looking forest.

We hid and then we saw it. A sleek black dragon, one which I had never seen before sprinted past us. Moments later several men emerged carrying torches, nets, and guns.

“This way boys!!” The man up front yelled. “That blasted dragon is over there!”

“Why doesn’t he just fly away?” I hear Hiccup mumbled softly.

Some of the men threw bolas and they managed to wrap around the black dragon’s wings and paws. Even if the dragon was bound it still tried to crawl away, but its pursuers surrounded their quarry.

“You’re not going anywhere ya blasted dragon.” One of the men said as they began tying the dragon up. “Dagur would pay a pretty penny for your hide with all the trouble ya caused him.”

The dragon continued trashing but to no avail.

From besides me I hear a click and as I turn I see Hiccup readying his gun. He had also taken out some of the special bullets that Gobber had given him when we left the bar.

“Hiccup!” I said as quietly as I could.

“Stay here and stay quiet.” Hiccup whispered while putting on his sunglasses and then silently snuck up to what I could only assume were dragon trappers as they were still gloating over their successful capture.

“You know” Hiccup said, catching the trappers’ attention. “It’s quite unfair, all of you against one dragon.”

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!” One of the men yelled.

“Oh, just someone who wants to level the playing field.” Hiccup said and smirked as he drew his gun lightning fast and shot.

But Hiccup didn’t shoot at any of the men. He shot at the ground and once the bullet made impact it released a brilliant flash of light. Fishlegs, Snotlout and I had to turn our heads away and close our eyes.

The trappers became momentarily blinded by the light. They dropped their weapons and tried to cover their eyes even as the light dissipated after a few seconds. The damage was done and that was when Hiccup struck. He knocked them out one by one until they were all lying unconscious on the ground.

“So that’s what those shades are for.” Snotlout said as we came out from our hiding place. “I wondered why you sometimes wore them at night. All this time I thought it was a weird fashion statement.”

I saw Hiccup simply raise his eyebrow at his cousin as he put his sunglasses away. He took out his dagger and approached the bound dragon who had also closed its eyes.

Before Hiccup could get close the dragon growled a warning at him.

“Hey easy.” Hiccup says and puts the dagger and his gun down. “I just want to cut you lose.” He said in a calm voice.

The black dragon opened its eyelids and peered at Hiccup.

“I’ve never seen a dragon like that before. I wonder what species it is.” Fishlegs mumbled pensively next to me as I watched the dragon finally allow Hiccup to cut the ropes binding him.

The black dragon gave a happy warble once it was free. It looked at us once again, its pupils were no longer slits, and beckoned us to follow him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Astrid’s POV**

We were following the dragon for a couple of minutes now and it was leading us through the forest towards an unknown destination. The storm had let up but the ground was still very muddy and slippery. Every now and then the dragon would look back to see if we were following it still.

“Where could it be leading us?” I question but then I notice Hiccup staring intently at the dragon. “Hiccup? What are you thinking?” I ask getting his attention.

“Hmm” Hiccup mumbled. “I was still wondering why he didn’t fly away.”

We had stopped when Hiccup answered and the dragon trotted back letting out a warble. I saw Hiccup look at the black dragon and then his eyes widened. “Of course!” He exclaims and stepped closer.

“Hey…… eh….” Hiccup begins nervously as the dragon was eyeing him. “Can I have a look at your tailfin?” Hiccup asks only to receive an angry growl in return.

“Hiccup, what are you doing?” Fishlegs asked keeping his distance.

“He is wounded.” Hiccup mumbled while he grabbed something from his coat.

“Hey, how about a trade?” Hiccup said as I saw him unwrap a chocolate bar. “You let me look at your tailfin and I’ll give you some tasty chocolate.”

“Hiccup are you seriously bribing a dragon with chocolate?” Snotlout asked incredulously.

“Well I can’t lug around an Icelandic cod in my coat now can I?” Hiccup stated dryly while offering the dragon the chocolate.

I saw the dragon sniffing the air and slowly inched closer to Hiccup and the chocolate.

As the dragon slowly opened its maw I heard Hiccup say. “Hmmm, toothless. I could have sworn you had……”

Lightning fast teeth come out as the dragon snatches the bar from Hiccup. “Teeth…” Hiccup finishes in shock.

Then the dragon inches closer to Hiccup and starts sniffing him.

“Hey what?” Hiccup says but the dragon keeps sniffing him. “Oh……Fine.” Hiccup says and reaches back into his coat and produces two more chocolate bars. The dragon sits with his tongue hanging out as Hiccup unwraps them and gives them to the dragon.

“I was saving those.” Hiccup muttered as he saw his chocolate bars disappearing. The dragon then let out a happy warble and brought his tailfin closer to Hiccup.

“Guess you can bribe a dragon with chocolate.” Snotlout said as I watch Hiccup inspect the tailfin. But when Hiccup wanted to touch the dragon’s tail he was met with a warning growl.

“Well you did say that you only wanted to look at his tailfin.” I told Hiccup. “You never said anything about touching.”

“Not gonna hurt you bud.” Hiccup said and held out his hand and turned his face away.

“Cuz, are you crazy! That dragon could bite your hand off.” Snotlout said in alarm but the dragon only sniffed Hiccup’s hand before pressing his snout against it.

“Guess you were wrong again Snotlout.” I tell him while watching the interaction with interest.

“Oh, come on babe.” Snotlout whined only to receive a hard punch to the shoulder.

“Ouch!!” Snotlout yelled and cradled his arm protectively.

“What did I tell you about calling me babe.” I muttered causing Snotlout to back away a bit. I turn back to Hiccup and the dragon and see that Hiccup is inspecting the tailfin again.

“Looks like it’s just sprained.” Hiccup muttered. “You’ll be back to flying in no time won’t you Toothless.”

The dragon, who Hiccup now called Toothless, gave a happy warble.

“Oh come on Hiccup. You’re actually calling that dragon Toothless?” Snotlout asked but got an angry growl in return. “Not……that……there is anything……wrong with that.” Snotlout quickly amended.

Soon Toothless was leading us through the forest again. He was now bounding like a energetic puppy through the shrubs.

We had apparently reached our destination which seemed to be a small village. Toothless let out a roar getting the villagers’ attention. He then proceeded to nudge his snout against Hiccup and then jump in energetic circles around him.

“Toothless!” Hiccup exclaimed but the dragon kept on bouncing up and down.

“My my……… he seems much more hyper than ever.” One of the villagers commented as we were being greeted.

“Welcome to our little village travelers.” A middle-age woman stepped out of the gathered crowd to greet us. “I am Silvy, chieftain of this place. If the Night Fury welcomed you then so do we.”

“Night Fury” Fishlegs sputtered and then looked at Toothless with newfound awe.

“Yes, this Night Fury has been hanging around our village for a couple of months now. He has kept the military from this place. Now who do I have the pleasure of addressing?” Silvy asked.

“I’m Hiccup, that’s Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout.” Hiccup introduces while trying to keep the energetic dragon off of him. We each wave when we are introduced.

“Strange. He is acting more hyper than normal.” Silvy commented as she watched Toothless now jump around several villagers.

“Well someone thought it was a good idea to bribe him with chocolate.” I say and nudge Hiccup in the stomach.

“Hey how was I to know that this would be the outcome.” Hiccup mumbled. “I just wanted to check his injury.”

“Injury?” Silvy asked and Hiccup explained how we got here, about the trappers, and the sprained tail.

“Well will you all accompany me then to our healer’s hut? She can take a look at any injury all of you might have sustained.” Silvy said and began to lead us through the village. As we walked past several villagers I heard mutters about how the Night Fury must think that we could help. This certainly peaked my interest.

Silvy showed us to a big hut and I took my chance to ask. “Silvy, I hope I’m not being too forward, but I heard some of the villagers talking. It would seem you have a problem and they seem to think that we could be of help.”

Silvy lets out a sigh as she stops in front of the doors. “I think it would be best if I showed you.” She tells us and pushes the door open.

What she revealed had us all standing there in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Astrid POV**

I just stood frozen on the spot when Silvy showed us. The others has similar reactions. Inside the healer’s hut a lot of villagers lay sick. Most of these villagers were children who were being tended to by their mothers.

None of us could utter a word as we took in the scene. Toothless who had followed let out a sad croon.

“What happened to them?” I ask but Silvy just gave me a sad look.

“We don’t know. They became ill a few months ago and many more begin to show symptoms each day.” Silvy answered. “So far no one has died yet, which is a miracle itself. They are all running high fevers and we have no idea how to treat this. We can only keep the fevers down but it’s taking a toll on the village.”

“But how can we help?” Fishlegs asked.

“I don’t know but the elders might.” Silvy said. “This village adheres to the old ways which considers dragons as messengers from the Gods. If the Night Fury brought you here then it was for a good reason.” Silvy explained. “After you’ve seen our healer and cleaned up I would like to take you all to see our elders. They are thought to possess the gift of clairvoyance and may be able to explain more.”

One of the healers came and escorted us. It didn’t take long to clean up the scrapes and bruises and have Toothless’ tailfin seen to. We were all given curious stares by the children and Toothless even tried to cheer some of them up by acting cute and making faces or playing peek-a-boo with them.

Afterwards we were shown the bathing area and were given some new clothes and assured that our wet ones would be washed and dried for us.

I had on a simple off the shoulder dress while the others wore tunics and pants.

We were even given a hut to rest in and told by Silvy that the elders would see us in the morning.

“It’s amazing.” Fishlegs said as we all laid down to sleep. “A whole village still following the old ways. I’d thought for sure that it wasn’t practiced anymore.”

“What exactly are the old ways? Silvy said that they consider the dragons as messengers from the Gods.” I ask curiously.

“The old ways actually date back to the reign of first King of the Wilderwest.” Fishlegs explained and we all listened to the story. “The first king had found a dragon’s egg abandoned and made friends with it when it hatched. They formed a bond rarely seen between human and dragon. Those believing in the old ways treat the dragons with respect and kindness. Some even think that the dragons were send from the Gods as protectors. These ways have largely been forgotten, especially during the Dragon wars when Grimbeard reigned. We now live in peace with these creatures again but there has rarely been any interaction between the two species.”

“Dragon wars?” Snotlout asked Fishlegs.

“Not much is known about it. They say that Grimbeard made the dragons angry which cost him dearly in return. No one really knows how the war ended as no written accounts were ever found.” Fishlegs explained.

As we laid back down to sleep Toothless bounded into the hut and jumped on Hiccup, giving him a big lick.

“EGH” Hiccup groaned as he tried to wipe the slobber off. “I have a feeling that this stuff doesn’t wash off.” Which caused us all to laugh.

Toothless let out a draconic version of a laugh and then curled up near us. “Crazy reptile.” Hiccup muttered before laying down. “I’m never giving you chocolate again.”

The following morning I woke up and saw that Toothless and Hiccup were already gone. Snotlout was cuddling with a pillow and mumbling in his sleep while Fishlegs rolled around in his cot.

There was a knock on the hut door and I went to open it. Silvy stood on the other end and she gave me a smile when she saw me.

“Good morning Astrid.” She said. “The elders will see you and your friends after breakfast.”

“Good morning Silvy. Thank you for telling me. Have you seen Hiccup around?” I ask as I heard Snotlout and Fishlegs wake up.

“Yes he was up a little after dawn and he was seen following the Night Fury.” Silvy stated. “I saw him as I was heading to the healer’s hut to help out.”

We went to take out baths after Snotlout and Fishlegs were fully awake and by breakfast time Hiccup hadn’t returned.

“I’m worried.” I mutter.

Snotlout who was munching on a drumstick replied. “He always wanders off. But that dragon is with him so I don’t think he can get into too much trouble.”

“That’s not really reassuring Snotlout.” Fishlegs stated.

Breakfast carried on mostly silently afterwards except for when Snotlout tried to take Fishlegs’s corn. Afterwards one of the village guards came to our table and asked if we were ready to meet the elders.

He led us to a colorful decorated house. As he pushed open the door he gave a bow and ushered us in.

Inside I saw two elderly ladies sitting next to each other. They gestured to the empty seats for us to take. Surprisingly there were only three not four.

As we took our seats the elderly women introduced themselves. “Greetings to our most honored guests. I am Mia and this is my sister Ami.”

All three of us gave a greeting and then silence reigned until Mia spoke up. “A difficult quest you all have undertaken.” She said.

“Yes, you seek what has been lost for so long.” Ami added.

“When your journey is over it will be but the beginning.” Mia stated.

“What?!” I asked shocked. ‘They couldn’t know about the King’s lost things could they?’ I asked myself when their eyes turned to me.

“You are afraid girl.” Mia stated.

“Wha…” I let out before Ami interjects.

“You fear the Dragontime.” She states and I gape at her.

“You must not fear the Dragontime, for you yourself will crown the true King.” Mia stated.

“No that can’t be possible.” I say.

“Not all is as it seems child. The Dragontime will come about. There is no stopping it, whether the Dragontime shall usher in an age of despair or prosperity is up to you.”

“Your group is not complete.” Ami states.  
“There are two more you must seek.” Mia adds.  
“A trial you must still face.” Ami says.  
“Please save our village from this horrible fate.” Mia adds sadly.

After the elders said this we were ushered outside looking far more confused than when we went in. We decided to walk through the village while thinking about what the elders said.

It wasn’t long before we heard yelling and I looked up to see Hiccup running down the hill with Toothless following. When Hiccup reached us he had gathered quite a crowd of curious villagers.

Still out of breath Hiccup rasped out. “I………know……what’s………making……the villagers……sick.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everybody!! Hope you're enjoying the story!! Today I got a threat for you all. It's my country's independence day and I'll be updating 3 chapters today instead of my usual 2. :)

**Chapter 14**

**Astrid’s POV**

Hiccup led us to the place that he found after insisting that we all take weapons with us just in case. Silvy also came along with several village guards. The path we took led us upstream along a river.

“Silvy do many of the children swim in this river?” Hiccup asked as we walked alongside the river bank.

“Yes, when it’s hot many go for a swim in the shallower parts near the village.” Silvy confirmed. “Why do you ask?”

“Because the river is what is making them sick.” Hiccup stated causing Silvy to stare at him in shock.

“What……How is that possible?” Silvy asked in shock. The villagers who had accompanied her could also be heard muttering.

“You’ll see. Toothless led the way this morning.” Hiccup told us and we followed for quite a distance before Hiccup motioned for us to be quiet.

We all crouched down in the shrubs and Hiccup pushed some away for us to see.

Silvy had to hold a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp as she took in the scene. There were soldier guarding what appeared to be mining operation.

“They are mining here?” Silvy whispered furiously. “This area is protected. How dare they!”

“I don’t think Dagur cares that much.” Hiccup mumbled. “Those uniforms belong to Hysteria’s national army and it seems they are dumping their mining chemicals into the river.”

“Hey, are those dragons?” Snotlout commented. I look again and now see that there are several species of dragons chained up and made to work.

“Why that son of a troll!!” Silvy grounds out. Her fists were clenched tightly. “How dare he treat dragons like that.”  
From besides us Toothless lets out a sad croon.

“Easy there bud. We’ll get your friends out.” Hiccup tells him and scratches his head.

“His friends?” I ask curiously.

“Yes, I think I figured out the whole story here. Those trappers were working for Dagur and they were catching dragons for the mine. Toothless’ friends got trapped and he’s been trying to get them out. That’s probably why those trappers mentioned ‘all the trouble he’s caused’.” Hiccup explains.

“Well are we going to do something or not?” Silvy asked.

“Of course we are.” Hiccup mumbled. “Can you and your men take out the guards while we free the dragons?”

“Consider it done.” Silvy said and they proceeded to silently knock out the guards with darts.

“What are you hitting them with?” Fishlegs asked as several more guards fell stiff.

“The darts are coated with Triple Stryke numbing venom.” Silvy whispered.

“I have got to get me one of those.” Snotlout said impressed.

Once most of the guards had been incapacitated Hiccup got ready to move. “You guys stay here.” He told Fishlegs, Snotlout and I.

“Why? We want to help to.” I asked Hiccup.

“The venom won’t hold for long. This has to be fast and I don’t see you guys willing to approach agitated dragons and other hostile dragons. So.Stay.Here.” Hiccup told us pointedly and then together with Toothless made a sprint for the chained up dragons.

From the bushes we watched as Hiccup brought out his gun. Toothless began growling to all the agitated dragons trying to keep them calm.

“What is he going to do with that gun?” Fishlegs asked. “He couldn’t be thinking of shooting those thick chains loose could he?”

“I think that is exactly what he’s thinking.” I mumble.

When Hiccup’s first bullet made impact with the chains holding the Nadders it made a loud explosion. Several shots at various parts of the chains had them falling apart.

“What the hell kind of bullets did Gobber give him?!” I exclaimed as I watch him do the same with the chained up Gronckles after he reloaded.

Some of the guards began to stir and they were hit once more with darts.

As Hiccup was busy soothing the angry Whispering deaths Silvy said. “Oh no.”

“What?” I ask turning to her.

“We’re out of darts.” She told me.

“Then we’ll just knock them out the old fashioned way.” I stated, grabbing the axe that I had borrowed.

As Hiccup was busy freeing the dragons we charged into the mine trying to knock out the awakening soldiers.

‘Thunk’ was heard as I slammed the flat side of my axe against one who was trying to sneak up on Hiccup.

“Astrid what are you……” Hiccup began to ask but I cut him off.

“Saving your behind. Now get those dragons free!!” I yell knocking out another.

Snotlout, Fishlegs and I were covering Hiccup while Silvy and the other villagers guided the dragons out.

At one point I saw that Silvy was being cornered by several guards and reinforcements had arrived from Thor knows where.

“Hiccup!” I yelled and then pointed to Silvy and the charging soldiers.

“Toothless!” Hiccup yelled getting the dragon’s attention. “Take Silvy and get her and the others out of here!!”

Toothless looked like he wanted to disobey but Hiccup told him to go. I saw Toothless knock out the guards that had Silvy cornered and nudged her to go.

We were making our own escape but were being chased by angry soldiers. “We can’t head back to the village.” Hiccup said as he began running in the opposite direction.”

“Why not?” Snotlout yelled looking a little winded.

“Because knowing Dagur, he would burn that village to the ground if he found out they had anything to do with this.” Hiccup countered and we sped off into the dense forest.

“And you went in there to cause trouble!!” Snotlout yelled catching up.

“I certainly didn’t expect to find out this had been happening!!” Hiccup retorted while dodging a branch which hit Snotlout in the face.

“Auw!! My beautiful face!” Snotlout yelled holding his nose.

“Come on. We need to out run these guys!” I tell them and we speed up. But luck was not on our side because another group of soldiers was waiting for us around the corner.

“Freeze!!” They yelled and we put our hands up.

“Hiccup you got a plan?” I whispered.

“Yeah.” He replied and the yelled. “WE SURRENDER!!!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Astrid’s POV**

We had been disarmed and handcuffed by the soldiers and were currently being transported to one of their army bases. Sitting in the back of an armored truck speeding over a dirt road was not pleasant.

“We surrender?” I ask Hiccup while shooting him a glare.

“What would you have me do Astrid?” Hiccup countered back. “I actually really like my body without bullet holes in them.”

The small window to the drivers area opened and a soldier yelled at us. “Will you two save your lovers spat for later!!”

Both Hiccup and I yelled back indigent. “We aren’t lovers!!” but the soldier had already closed the window again.

“Can you believe that guy?” I ask Snotlout and Fishlegs who I noticed had scooted away from Hiccup and I. “What are you guys doing over there?”

“Oh, you know just chilling babe.” Snotlout answered looking a little nervous.

“What did I tell you about calling me babe?” I asked Snotlout shooting him a glare. “You are so lucky my hands are cuffed now.”

Time passed fairly slow. The armored truck finally slowed down and eventually stopped. Soon the doors opened and we were dragged out.

“Well well well. If it isn’t Hiccup.” A burly man in a uniform said while approaching. “Dagur would be pleased to see you again.”

“I don’t know Colonel Marchen. I’m kind of busy right now. Could we take a raincheck.” Hiccup countered being his sarcastic self.

“ARGG” The Colonel let out. “I’ve had enough of your smartass remarks. You’re just lucky that Dagur ordered that you remained unharmed if you were ever caught. Can’t say the same about your friends though.”

“You touch one hair on their heads and I’ll make ‘The incident’ look like a walk in the park.” Hiccup threatened.

“Throw them in the brig!” The Colonel shouted and then glared at Hiccup. “I would personally love to see how Dagur would torture you.”

We were dragged away and then unceremoniously dumped in a cold cell.

“Ouch” Fishlegs exclaimed as Snotlout, Hiccup, and I landed on him.  
We scrambled off of Fishlegs and helped him up when we heard two voices.

“Oh wow, we finally have visitors.” One said while the other commented. “It’s about time. Things were getting pretty boring here.”

We turned and noticed to blonds sitting against the stone wall.

“Eh……Hello?” I said hesitantly. I saw both of them immediately perk up.

“Hello” They said in sync. “I’m Ruffnut.” The woman said. “And this is my idiotic brother Tuffnut.” She gestured to the man next to her as he gave a wave.

“Wait, who you calling an idiot, butt elf.” Tuffnut said turning to his sister.

“You, you troll.” Ruffnut countered and it looked like they were going to punch each other when Hiccup interjected.

“I think the Colonel is trying to torture us with these two.” Hiccup stated while looking at the twins.

“Ah good old Colonel Marchen.” Tuffnut said.  
“What do you mean good old Colonel Marchen. He’s the reason we’re in here.” Ruffnut grumbled.

“Wait, the Colonel put you here?” Snotlout asked. “Are you guys rebel fighters?”

“Oh heavens no.” Ruffnut said. “We belong to the Hysteric army.”  
“Or at least I think we still do.” Tuffnut adds looking pensive.

“Wait. Why would the Colonel put his own soldiers in the brig?” Fishlegs asked.

“It’s a long story.” Ruffnut replied.  
“How about a short version?” I ask curiously.

“Well a short version wouldn’t be so bad.” Tuffnut states. “It’s actually all my sister’s fault.”  
“Was not.” Ruffnut states.  
“Was too.”  
“Was not.”

Hiccup coughs to get the twins attention once more. “The story……” He suggests and the twins smirk.

“Well it was a week ago when this base was attacked by rebels.” Ruffnut begins telling us. “and we were captured.”

“The rebel leader wanted to hold us for ransom but he gave us back to the army a couple of hours later.” Tuffnut continues.

“And why did he give you back?” I enquired.

“Well my sister thought that he was cute so she was pawing him all over.” Tuffnut states while making a gagging motion only to get a slap on the head from Ruffnut.

“And you also couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.” Ruffnut stated. “You just had to blow up their weapons cache.”

I look to my right and see that the others were also trying to stifle their laughter. “What happened next?” I ask.

“They decided to return us back to the base.” Tuffnut replied. “The only problem was that the Colonel and the other soldiers didn’t want us back.”

“I actually felt pretty offended then.” Ruffnut grumbled. “The Colonel even wanted to pay the rebels to keep us. It went on for a while until the Colonel just decided to throw us in the brig.”

“What did you guys do that the army didn’t want you back?” Snotlout asked perplexed.

“We’re demolition experts so we tend to experiment a bit.” Tuffnut explains.

“And we kind of blew up the Colonel’s office.” Ruffnut adds. “The barracks……twice, some tanks, and a part of the mess hall.”

Silence reigned after Ruffnut stopped listing the things she and her brother blew up and then Hiccup began laughing hysterically.

“Oh my Thor.” He wheezed out. “What I wouldn’t give to see the Colonel’s face then.”

“That reminds me Hiccup.” I say when he finally stopped laughing. “You and the Colonel seem to have a history and I’m guessing it ties in with ‘the issues’ you have with Dagur. Would you mind explaining?”

“Yeah cuz. You mentioned something called ‘The incident’ to the Colonel and his face was turning puce.” Snotlout asked.

“Wait, did you say ‘The incident’?” Tuffnut questions.  
“Like………’The incident’ 3 years ago?” Ruffnut adds with a hopeful look in her eyes. “And you were directly involved………”

“Eh, yeah.” Hiccup says looking a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck. “It was kind of my doing.”

As soon as Hiccup said that the twins launched at him and were hugging his legs.

“You my man are a legend.” Tuffnut stated with admiration in his eyes.  
“Can we have your autograph!!” Ruffnut adds while hugging tighter.

“So what exactly is this incident?” I ask as the twins continued to gush compliments at Hiccup and fawn over him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**Astrid’s POV**

Hiccup finally managed to extricate himself from the twins and motioned for us to sit. “This is a bit of a long explanation.” He comments. “But it all started when I accepted a job from the rebel fighters.”

“So you were fighting with the rebels against the army?” Fishlegs asked curiously but Hiccup shakes his head.

“No, I was a mercenary already by then and the rebels hired me for a retrieval mission. Only this wasn’t an object I had to retrieve but a person.”

“A person?” I asked while waiting for Hiccup to explain.

“Yes, the rebel leader at that time was captured and locked up in Dagur’s mansion.” Hiccup stated. “Normally Dagur would have any rebels executed but this one was his younger sister.”

“Wait……” Snotlout interjects stopping Hiccup’s story. “Dagur’s younger sister was leading a civilian uprising against her brother?”

Hiccup nods in confirmation. Snotlout then lets out a breath and says. “That’s messed up, but still incredibly brave. I wish we could meet her.”

Snotlout’s statement has Hiccup smirking. “Oh, but everybody here with exception of the twins has already met her. In fact Snotlout, she frequently hits you over the head with a tray when you try one of your pick up lines.”

“WHAT!!” Snotlout, Fishlegs and I yell.  
“Cuz, you aren’t suggesting that Heather is……” Snotlout sputtered.

“The former leader of a rebel uprising to overthrow her brother.” Hiccup finished for him.

“Yes that.” Snotlout stated.

“I’m not implying it. I’m telling you it’s a fact. Heather is Dagur’s younger sister.” Hiccup responded. “Now where was I. Oh, yes.”

“Dagur’s mansion looked more like an impenetrable fortress, which made normal rescue missions impossible.” Hiccup stated. “It didn’t help that there were no blueprints for the mansion.”

“So dude. How did you get her out?” Tuffnut asked excited. “Even talking about ‘The incident’ in this country is grounds for imprisonment.”

“Yes. Dagur sees it as an ultimate humiliation.” Ruffnut adds. “So spill. What did you do?”

“I got a job as Dagur’s personal bodyguard.” Hiccup stated smirking as he watched our incredulous looks.

“Why?” I asked.

“What better way than to get the layout of the mansion then to follow the owner. Every possible escape route, camera angles, and security code available at your fingertips.” Hiccup answered. “That’s where Colonel Marchen comes in as well. He was a Lieutenant Colonel at the time and part of Dagur’s security detail. He hated me for managing to get close to Dagur in the seven months I was there and tried to do everything he could to cast suspicion on me.”

“Well the Colonel was always a bit of a kiss-ass to the higher ups.” Ruffnut stated offhandedly.

“I’m guessing cuz, that your sarcastic bluntness got you the job pretty quick.” Snotlout stated.

“Hey, I personally think it was my shooting skill.” Hiccup says indigently but continues the story. “So for those seven months I learned the layout and guard rotations as well as discover exactly where Dagur kept his sister. She was frequently moved to different rooms in the mansion to confuse would be rescuers if there ever were any.”

We were at this point all listening intently at Hiccup’s story.

“Her usual guards had called in sick that day.” Hiccup tells us with a smirk. “So Dagur asked me to keep an eye on her that night because he couldn’t spare any other men as the rebel attacks were pretty frequent.”

“So that night I decided to act. I snuck into the room only to receive a right hook to the face.” Hiccup said grimacing. “It took some convincing but Heather finally decided to escape with me.”

“So you headed for the wall?” Tuffnut asked.

“No. The walls were too high to scale. I led Heather to the middle of the mansion.” Hiccup tells us.

“Why would you do that cuz?” Snotlout asked.

“Because Dagur liked to collect rare dragons and he had received a nest of Smothering Smokebreaths a few months ago. He put them in a giant cage in the middle of the mansion.” Hiccup answered and I saw Fishlegs eyes widen.

“Hiccup you didn’t.” Fishlegs asked only to receive a grin in return.

“I did. I opened up the cage and let chaos spread through the mansion.” Hiccup stated like it was an everyday occurrence.

“So agitated dragons in the mansion?” I ask but Fishlegs corrected me. “Agitated dragons which go after anything metal while creating fog in a mansion.”

“………Oh……” I said as it dawned on me.

“Yes. The dragons took everything metal with them, including the nails, weapons, and large portions of the metal wall.” Hiccup stated. “While everyone was panicking Heather and I used the fog they created as a cover to escape.”

The twins gave Hiccup a standing ovation as he finished explaining.  
“That was truly an epic sight.” Tuffnut said.  
“Yes, the entire mansion was in shambles and everything was pure and utter chaos.” Ruffnut added with a dreamy look.

“So Dagur wants to get even with you because you destroyed his house, took his sister and made him look like an idiot?” I ask for clarification.

“That’s basically it. Dagur also liked to wear metal bangles and the Smokebreaths took him for a ride that night.” Hiccup added and then the twins fell to the floor in laughter.

“Hey, can we join you guys?” Tuffnut asked.  
“Yeah, our army career is probably over already and you guys look like fun.” Ruffnut added. “Think of all the chaos we could cause.”

Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and I looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Finally I told them. “I don’t see why not.”

The twins were head-budding each other at the news when Fishlegs said. “We still need to get out of here though.”

“Well all we have is this.” Tuffnut stated.  
“Wait you had a stick of dynamite with you the entire time.” Hiccup asked and then face-palmed.

“It doesn’t have a fuse.” Ruffnut adds. “It’s basically useless.”

“No it isn’t.” Hiccup stated. “It just might get us out of here before Dagur makes an appearance. Give it here. I’ve got an idea.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Astrid’s POV**

‘This is the most ridiculous idea.’ I thought as Hiccup made us back up against the wall. Hiccup used some of the cloth from his tunic and the material in the dynamite stick to make a smaller explosive, which he stuck between the cell door near the lock.

He hoped to ignite it by focusing the sunlight on the cloth bundle using Fishlegs’ glasses.

“Cuz, this is never going to work.” Snotlout commented with his arms crossed.

“It’s worth a shot.” Hiccup mumbled.

It took Hiccup a few tries and when he finally managed to make a little spark he whooped with joy. The spark turned into a little flame and ignited the small amount of nitroglycerin in the bundle. The explosion was small but it was apparently enough to destroy the lock on the cell door.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.” Snotlout murmured in astonishment as he was pulled along by Hiccup.

“Come on. We don’t have much time.” Hiccup said sprinting out of the brig with us at his heels.

“Hiccup where are you going?” I asked while following him.

“To the Colonel’s room.” Hiccup said. “That man has my gun! I saw it hanging on his belt when we were dragged to the cells.”

“Can’t you just get another gun?” Fishlegs inquired while trying to keep up.

“It’s specially made.” Hiccup stated. “Can’t shoot Gobber’s special bullets without it. Any other gun barrel would have cracked already.”

Hiccup came to a stop at a small structure between the barracks. “Here we go. Colonel’s office and quarters.” Hiccup mumbled as he glanced at the nameplate. A twist of the doorknob was all it took to enter the building.

“He doesn’t lock his rooms?” I ask perplexed.

“Probably thinks that no one would ever dare to enter uninvited.” Fishlegs murmured.

“Hmmm, he clearly doesn’t know my cuz.” Snotlout snorted and entered as well.

As I crept in I noticed Hiccup already rifling through the drawers of the desk in frustration. “It isn’t here.” Hiccup remarked.

“I think we found it.” Ruffnut and Tuffnut said in union and pointed to the door that they had opened up a crack. It was the bedroom and the Colonel was asleep on the bed probably taking a midday nap. On the nightstand next lay Hiccup’s gun.

Hiccup swore and told us to wait outside and get ready to make a speedy get-away while he got it. It didn’t take long before Hiccup crept out of the quarters, gun in one hand and what looked like a permanent marker in the other.

“Do I want to know?” I whispered to him only to receive a grin in return. “I’ll take that as a no.”

We sprinted towards the treeline but Fishlegs tripped and landed against some oil drums causing them to fall and thus alerting the guards.

“Hurry!” Hiccup shouted and dragged Fishlegs up just as the guards came running to investigate the noise.

“The prisoners are escaping!” was yelled and alarms all over the base sounded.

We ran through the forest with soldiers chasing us once again. They were gaining on us when a roar was heard. A purple plasma blast flew over us and impacted in front of the soldiers.

“Is that……” I ask pointing to the tree where I saw a black shape.  
“Toothless!” Hiccup said happily as the dragon dropped down.

But the soldiers were only momentarily stunned and they charged right back at us only to suddenly fall down one by one.

“What’s going on?” The twins asked.

“Just us.” Was said and Silvy together with some warriors emerged from the bushes. “We were planning to come save you at night. Now come we need to get out of here.”

We quickly followed Silvy back to the village where we introduced Ruffnut and Tuffnut to them. Silvy was skeptical at first about allowing former army members into the village but with some assurances from us that ‘Yes the twins were crazy, but they really don’t mean any harm.’ She conceded.

With the origin of the village illness known they could now request aid from the rebels who would smuggle the medicine to them. Some of the liberated dragons decided to stay in the village or near it’s outskirts and as thanks for our help and save return the village was throwing a feast tonight. Tomorrow we would set off to the location on Fishlegs’ map to find the next item.

I was sitting in the hut listening to Fishlegs and Snotlout argue over the best way to roast mutton when Ruffnut ran past. She then stopped and ran back to me.

“Hey Astrid, aren’t you going to come watch?” Ruffnut asked while jogging in place.

“Watch what?” I asked getting curious.

“I heard it from the other village girls. Apparently Mai and Ami asked Hiccup if he could chop some firewood for them for tonight. A lot of the girls snuck off to hide in the bushes so they ogle him.” Ruffnut replied.

I raise an eyebrow. “Are you serious?” I ask and Ruffnut nods. “Come on girl.” She said and drags me along.

Ruffnut drags me through the forest until I see a clearing up ahead. I notice a lot of the younger teen girls crouching behind bushes and trees while peeking into the clearing.

In the clearing I see the elders Mia and Ami putting logs on a pile while a shirtless Hiccup was chopping them.

Many of the village girls sighed at the sight while I murmured. “I’ve seen more than that.” This immediately caught the other girls attention and they were looking at me with wide eyes.

“You are so spilling the details later Astrid.” Ruffnut whispered and we went back to watching.

“Is this enough?” Hiccup asked as he stopped chopping and indicated to a pile of wood in a chart.

“Oh, we need a bit more.” Ami said.  
“Yes, a bit more.” Mai confirms and Hiccup went back to chopping while the village elders whispered to each other.

“Is it me or are those two also doing a fair bit of ogling?” I ask to no one in particular.

Hiccup was soon done chopping and then I noticed Toothless hanging upside down in a tree not too far away. ‘How could I have missed a giant black dragon hanging upside down in a tree?’ I ask myself as I see Toothless help pull the cart back to the village.

As Hiccup and the elders passed I could have sworn I saw one of them wink in our direction.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Astrid’s POV**

The feast last night was great and the entire village danced and sang. Even some of the dragons got curious and came looking at the spectacle, and some even joined in.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut apparently couldn’t hold their alcohol and fell asleep on the belly of a green and yellow Hideous Zippleback. Snotlout was singing merrily with a red Monstrous Nightmare, while Fishlegs was approached by a brown Gronckle. I was approached by a curious blue and yellow Nadder as I was eating a chicken leg. I decided to give her one and the Nadder happily chirped and sat down next to me and began preening her scales.

As morning came it was time for us to leave. Putting on our original clothing we headed for the village exit. Silvy and many of the villagers came to wish us a safe journey.

Near the village outskirts I saw the elders and the dragons from last night assembled.

“Your group is now complete.” Ami stated with a smile.  
“Yes and these fine dragons wish to join you on your quest.” Mia added, gesturing to the dragons who gave happy chirps and roars with Toothless being the most energetic of the bunch.

“They will see you to your destinations safely.” Ami stated and showed us the saddles that the dragons were wearing.

“You want us to ride the dragons?” I asked the elders who only nodded.  
“Yes child. We know that no one has ridden a dragon in centuries but the time has come once more.” Mai told us and then proceeded to take off a necklace with a teardrop shaped black crystal hanging from it.

She then handed it to Hiccup and said. “Take good care of this necklace. Consider it a good luck charm for your journey ahead, and always wear it above your heart.”

I frowned a little at that statement but said nothing as Hiccup accepted the necklace.

“All that remains is that you give your dragons a name and then you can be off.” Ami said happily.

We each approached the dragon that we had befriended last night. The twins decided to name the Zippleback Barf and Belch, while Fishlegs gave the Gronckle a scratch and named her Meatlug. Snotlout decided on Hookfang for the Nightmare, while I named the Nadder Stormfly.

The dragons seemed happy with their names and allowed us onto their backs. As we took off we waved a last goodbye to the village. It soon became apparent that flying a dragon wasn’t so easy. Fishlegs was scared and was whimpering, while the twins had problems steering, and Hookfang would not listen to Snotlout’s commands. Stormfly at least would listen to me. I glanced towards Hiccup and saw that he was doing loopty loops with Toothless. ‘How can he make it look so easy?’ I thought.

It took quite a short amount of time to reach our destination, Skullion’s cove, on dragonback. The dragons landed near the treeline and we went to inspect the cove.

“We’re in luck.” Fishlegs stated. “It’s ebb tide.”

“Fishlegs how do we even know it’s in there? The shield only gave us a relative location.” I ask as we begin to descend down the cliff wall.

“It’s the most likely location. Grimbeard became a pirate after giving up his crown. If he were to hide something then I bet it is in that cave system down there.

“Well we better hurry up.” Hiccup stated. “High tide will be coming in soon.”

We cautiously make our way through the damp cavern with some flashlights Fishlegs brought along. After scaling multiple obstacles we came to a crossroad.

“Which way now?” Snotlout asked Fishlegs.

“I don’t know.” Fishlegs mumbled while shining light into each of the three tunnels.

“Left tunnel.” Hiccup stated and pointed to a small carved crest in the stone above. “It’s the same crest as on that compass.”

We went into the left tunnel and came upon another crossroad soon after. Again there was a crest visible but this time on the middle tunnel.

“Don’t you get the feeling that this is to easy sis?” Tuffnut asked. “If following these crests was all it took………”

“For once you do make a point.” Ruffnut replied. “I’ve got that feeling that there is more to this.”

We entered a large cavern and what lay before us had us all shocked. Mountains of gold and chests of silver lay strewn on the cavern floor. At the back of the cavern lay an altar with a golden sword on it.

“Look at all this treasure.” Snotlout stared in awe.

“Nobody touch anything.” Hiccup commanded. “Fishlegs you said Grimbeard became a pirate right.”

“Yes. The meridian of misery was his domain then.” Fishlegs answered.

“Then it’s safe to assume that any treasure here could be booby-trapped.” Hiccup stated.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!” Was shouted from behind us. We whirled around to see several men with guns holding a gagged and bound Heather and Soren.

“They’re Drago’s men.” I hissed to the others and then turned to the man who had his gun pointed at Heather and Soren.

“Aye, Astrid. Would say it’s nice seeing you again but unfortunately this meeting will be short.” Simmons said. “You’ve certainly led us on a merry chase. Now hand over those items.”

“Over my dead body!!” I shouted at Simmons.

“That can be arranged.” He retorted when a clang was heard. Rolling to the middle of the cavern was a small metal pod which was expelling white gas.

“Smokescreen!” Simmons yelled. “Open fire!!”

Just before Drago’s men opened fire Fishlegs, Snotlout and I were pulled behind a large pile of treasure by Hiccup and the twins.

“What in Thor’s name do you keep in that coat of yours cuz!” Snotlout asked while holding a hand over his heart.

“I thought we were goners.” Fishlegs stammered.

“Dammit.” Hiccup grumbled. “I can’t shoot. I might hit Heather or Soren.”

Soon the hail of bullets stop and I hear Simmons swear loudly. “Looks like they are out of bullets.” I whisper to Hiccup who peeks around the pile of treasure and sees one of the men take the golden sword from the altar.

The smoke had cleared and Hiccup took a few shots hitting some of the men near the hostages.

“Leave them!” Simmons yelled as he saw the cavern beginning to crumble when the sword was taken.

The men quickly push their hostages aside as they hightail it out of the collapsing caves.

We emerge from behind the pile and I see Hiccup sprint to Soren and Heater while taking an old sword from the treasure pile. He quickly cuts the ropes and we run back towards the entrance.

We manage to reach the entrance of the cave only to see Drago’s men already retreating to sea with the sword.

“Get to the dragons!” I shouted. “We can still catch up to them.”

“You won’t be going anywhere!!” Was shouted and we turned to our right to see Colonel Marchen and his soldiers on top of the cliff with their guns trained on us.

“You have got to be freaking kidding me!!” I shouted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**Astrid’s POV**

‘This is just great.’ I sigh as we are once again tied up. Our dragons were captured in dragon-proof nets and the Colonel was smirking down at us. Although it wasn’t as menacing as it should have been with the sunflower drawn on his forehead with permanent marker. ‘So that was what Hiccup was doing.’

“I can’t wait to see what Dagur has in store for you lot.” The Colonel comments gleefully and then boasts. “I’m assured a promotion for also capturing a traitor now.” He says eyeing Heather who just looks at him with disgust.

“Astrid, Hiccup, I’m scared.” Soren says while trying to scoot closer to me.

“I’m so sorry Hiccup. Gobber went shopping and then those men came in and took us.” Heather told us looking sad.

“Don’t worry.” Hiccup stated calmly. “Everything will work out fine.”

“How can you even say that?” Heather snapped. “My brother doesn’t forgive easily.”

“Heather remember what I told you when I got you out of Hysteria?” Hiccup asked her.

“Of course I do. You said ‘Have a little faith and don’t judge a book by its cover’.” Heather stated and then frowned. “Hiccup!!! Just what point are you trying to make.”

“We’ll find out soon if I’m right.” Hiccup stated an gestured to the helicopter approaching from the distance.

When the helicopter finally lands a red haired figure in a black suit steps out and is flanked by two bodyguards.

“Well well well. What do we have here?” The figure asks as he approaches.

“Good afternoon Mr. Deranged.” The Colonel greets with a salute and then boasts. “My men and I have captured these criminals.”

Dagur then closely looks at us. “Sister!!” He screams happily. “It’s so good to see you!! And Hiccup’s here as well.”

“Is he always this……… cheerful?” Snotlout whispered but he didn’t get an answer as Dagur continued.

“So tell me are those your dragons?” He asked while pointing to Toothless and the others who were snarling at the slightly burned soldiers from under the nets.

None of us answered him and he started pouting until the Colonel said. “They seem to be. We followed them from the air.”

“Oh, well then release the dragons and your prisoners then.” Dagur simply stated and the Colonel, us, and even the dragons were all shocked. Well everyone but Hiccup who was sporting a know-it-all smirk.

“Wait what!!” The Colonel asked looking completely lost. “Sir, they are criminals. One of them is a confirmed rebel leader!! And that smartass did this to me!!” Marchen pointed to the sunflower on his forehead which he apparently still couldn’t wash out.

“Did I not just order you to let them go?” Dagur stated impatiently. “And I think that flower brightens you up a whole lot.”

The Colonel ordered his soldiers to quickly cut us and our dragons loose. As we stood up Hiccup turned to Dagur and asked. “So you finally did it?”

“Three days ago actually.” Dagur stated and laughed.

“Can someone please explain what in Odin’s name is going on here?” Heather asked. “It’s as if we’ve stepped into the twilight zone.”

“Well you will all be happy to know that the civil war is finally over.” Dagur stated. “It’s actually good you’re here sis, because explaining this in a letter would just take too long. I had to have you send away for your own safety after all.”

“Okay first of all. If the civil war is over then how are you still in power. Don’t tell me the rebels lost. And you didn’t send me away. The rebel fighters hired a mercenary.” Heather stated while glaring at her brother.

“Heather not everything is as it seems.” Hiccup stated. “Yes, the rebels asked me to rescue you and yes Dagur asked me to rescue you.”

“How can you say that?! He wanted me executed.” Heather shouted while pointing a finger at her brother.

“No Heather he kept you alive.” Hiccup stated. “It’s a whole lot more complicated than you were led to believe.”

“Dagur wasn’t the actual one in control of this country.” Hiccup stated.

“Hiccup’s right.” Dagur stated. “Ever since our father fell ill the board of directors started to take over. They had their grimy fingers in almost every business. When I finally became CEO I was nothing but a figurehead. It took countless years to dig up enough dirt on each board member to finally get rid of them. In that time the rebels began fighting back and I delivered information to them as a double agent. The problem started when you were revealed as a rebel leader. The board was petitioning for your immediate execution and I only managed to stall them by hiding you in the mansion.”

At this point Dagur sighs and I see the incredulous look on Heather’s face.

“The problem was that I couldn’t stall them for long so I, as my rebel alter ego, hired Hiccup to ‘rescue’ you.”

“Wait a minute.” The Colonel said and then pointed to Hiccup. “You hired this menace!!”

“Of course I did.” Dagur stated bluntly. “Who else would I trust with my sister’s safety then my childhood friend.”

At this point the poor Colonel could be seen sputtering.

“The civil war is now officially over, and the board of directors’ illegal dealings have been made public. I can finally fix this country.” Dagur stated happily.

“Okay.” Snotlout interrupted. “Just so we clear. Heather was leading a civilian uprising against her brother who was just a puppet and actually a double agent for the rebels. When she was discovered he protected her under the pretense of holding her prisoner until he could find a way for her to safely escape the country.”

“Yup.” Dagur said. “That about sums it up.” He then turned to Hiccup and handed him a piece of paper from his suit pocket. “I’ve been meaning to give you this.”

I see Hiccup open the paper and his eyes widen. “Are you freaking serious man!!” He then yells at Dagur.

Heather takes the paper and then starts laughing as she shows us. Apparently the paper is a bill for all the damages done to the mansion three years ago.

“I asked you to rescue my sister, not destroy three parts of my mansion. Why couldn’t you just have taken the secret escape route?” Dagur questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Because Colonel Marchen over there just had to block the carefully planned escape route at the last minute.” Hiccup stated while jabbing a finger at the sputtering Colonel.

“Hmmmm. You do have a point.” Dagur stated while looking pensive. He then takes the bill from Heather and hands it to the Colonel. “Marchen I believe this is yours.” The Colonel then pales at the amount and nearly faints.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**Astrid’s POV**

The events passed fairly quickly after that. Heather decided to return with her brother for now, while the soldiers retreated. Hiccup had called Gobber from Dagur’s satellite phone to let him know that Soren and Heather were safe and that Soren would be accompanying us for the time being.

I sat there on a rock while staring grimly at the ocean.

“What’s wrong Astrid?” Hiccup asked as he walked over to me with Soren trailing behind.

“They got away.” I mumbled. “Drago now has one of the King’s lost things and we have no idea where to go next.”

“So what if he got Grimbeard’s sword.” Hiccup stated. “Probably still hasn’t gotten any of the others.”

“And I don’t think he got this one either.” Fishlegs said as he walked towards us.

“What do you mean Fishleg’s? Simmons and his men got away with the sword.” I state.

“Correction, they got away with ‘a’ sword, not ‘the’ sword.” Fishlegs tells us and then produces the old sword that Hiccup used to cut Heather and Soren free. “Grimbeard’s prophecy stated that his second-best-sword was one of the items.”

“You aren’t suggesting that that old blade is one of the lost things?” Snotlout asked looking quite skeptic as he and the twins also approached.

“Well it has Grimbeard’s crest on it and runes that I can’t translate. It is know in the history books that Grimbeard always had two swords. One was the Stormblade and his favorite sword Endeavor, which was actually a family heirloom. Endeavor was Grimbeard’s second best sword and he preferred it over the Stormblade.” Fishlegs began to lecture but I cut him off.

“How do we know which sword that is? You can’t read the runes.” I stated.

“He can’t, but we can.” Ruffnut stated and took the sword from Fishlegs.

All of us just stood there and gave the twins incredulous looks as both Ruffnut and Tuffnut produced a pair of black rimmed glasses and began to peruse the various runes with great scrutiny.

The twins looked up from their bickering as silence reigned.

“What?” Ruffnut asked.

“You guys can actually read that?” Snotlout asked incredulously.

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Tuffnut answered. “Both of us have PhD’s in linguistics.”

“WHAT!!” Was shouted by several of us. Hiccup merely raised an eyebrow and asked. “Then why were you in the army?”

“Well we like blowing stuff up……Duh.” Ruffnut answered and went back to reading.

“I think we got it.” Tuffnut exclaims after a while. “It’s very old Norse. From what we could gather this side says ‘Here ye holds Endeavour’.”

“So it is Endeavour.” Fishlegs squeals with glee. “Then Drago’s men took the Stormblade.”

I see the twins frown as they read the other side of the sword. “This here seems to be a riddle. It’s inscribed along the entire blade.” Ruffnut said. “Why does every treasure hunt have to have a riddle?” Tuffnut grumbles.

“So what does it say?” Soren spoke up for the first time.

“Hold on little man.” Ruffnut said as she began to read. “Let’s see……”

_I wait for thee,_   
_behind bended knee_   
_where the king of Gods weeps,_   
_and Mani's slumber is deep._   
_When his sister stands at her peak._   
_Hold thy heart upon her gaze_   
_Let her radiance reveal the way._

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Snotlout asked while scratching his head in confusion. “Can’t anything be easy?”

“Well it refers to a place.” I state. “The king of Gods could be a reference to Odin since this legend came from Viking times.”

“Mani and Sol are the moon and sun.” Fishlegs mutters. “We may have to be there at a specific time.”

“But where would Odin weep?” Snotlout asked.

“I got it!” Hiccup said suddenly. “Odin’s falls in the Murderous peninsula.”

“Are you sure cuz?” Snotlout asked.

“The first 3 lines refer to the waterfall and the cave system behind it. The next to refer to a specific time. The last lines are however still a mystery.” Hiccup explains.

“Well it’s a long flight to the peninsula.” Fishlegs comments. “I’ve got a map here and we could rest on some of these uninhabited islands.”

It was still light and while Fishlegs and Hiccup planned the flight, the others and I checked if we had enough supplies. The dragons were more than eager to fly and we departed Hysteria an hour and a half later.

It was six hours into the flight and it was beginning to get dark. “Let’s camp for the night!” Hiccup yelled to us and pointed to some small islands west of us in the distance. It didn’t take long before we reached them and landed on one of the beaches.

Camp was made soon after and we all settled down for the night. I had been asleep for maybe two or three hours before I felt the ground shake. I apparently wasn’t the only one as all the others came out of their tents as well to investigate.

“Why……are…..we shaking……” Snotlout asked looking still half asleep.

Our dragons began growling at the treeline and on closer inspection I could make out very big red eyes staring at us.

“Guys!” I shouted catching their attention. I pointed to the treeline and every one stiffened.

From out of the treeline flew a massive white dragon, with large red eyes and many sharp teeth. It’s body was shaped like a corkscrew and it glowered down at us.

“T…That’s a…….Sc……Screaming Death!!” Fishlegs shakily pointed out.

“That thing’s massive.” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“This must be its territory.” Fishlegs stammers out.

Our dragons were still snarling at the giant Screaming Death but it wouldn’t back down.

“Oh Thor we are going to be its snack.” Soren said while hiding behind me.

Just as the giant dragon was about to lunge at us a shrill roar stopped it. The giant screaming death backed away slightly as several Whispering Deaths came out of the ground.

All of us watched as a Whispering Death looked as if it was berating the Screaming Death.

“That’s probably it’s mother.” Fishlegs commented as he watched the scene, while Ruffnut asked “That thing has a mother?”

The Screaming Death gave one last roar and retreated back underground. Then the Whispering Deaths turned to us.

“I don’t think we’re save yet.” Snotlout mumbled while trying to look small(er).

“Wait.” Hiccup suddenly said. “I know these Whispering deaths. They were the ones in the mine.”

“Hiccup how can you be sure?” I ask and Hiccup then pointed out that he recognized the distinctive scars on that particular Whispering Death.

The mother Whispering Death starts cooing at us while showing her teeth and then uses her tail to beckon us to follow them.

“I wonder what they want?” Fishlegs asked as the Whispering Death motioned to one of its tunnels. “These dragons are very territorial. I’ve never seen one invite someone to enter their tunnels.”

“Are we gonna be alright?” Soren asked as I held his hand.

“I think so. They had more than enough time to try to eat us if that was what they wanted.” I responded and helped the boy into the tunnel.

The Whispering Deaths led us through a myriad of tunnels before we came to a giant cavern. What made this cavern unique was that its walls held many crystals and as the moonlight shone through a gap, the entire cave was then glistering like the many starts in the night sky.

“This is amazing.” I said as we took in the sight.  
“Yes it really is.” Hiccup said as he and Toothless come to stand next to us.

The Whispering Deaths were cooing happily and curled down to rest.

“Hiccup, I think this is their way of saying thank you.” I mentioned. “From what Fishlegs said it would appear that these dragons wouldn’t let just anybody in here. This must be the center of their nest.”

The mother Whispering Death was still hovering near us and then motioned for us to join the now already sleeping dragons.

“Well this is definitely the most interesting sleepover I’ve been invited to.” Hiccup commented as he and Toothless settled down on the ground. The rest of us and our dragons joined them and I couldn’t help but agree to that statement as I drifted off against Stormfly to the purring of Whispering Deaths.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**Astrid’s POV**

I slowly woke up from my slumber to find Stormfly preening my hair. I stand up and stretch. Afterwards I give Stormfly a good scratch which has her chirping in contentment. The sunlight now streamed into the cavern making it a little brighter.

I take a look around the low lit cavern. Snotlout and Fishlegs are still sleeping, while I see the twins and Soren a little further away playing tic-tac-toe in the sand. From my right I heard laughter and water splashing. I went to investigate and I came upon an underground lake which we hadn’t noticed last night.

There I saw Hiccup and Toothless playing a game of tag together with some juvenile Whispering Deaths. The Whispering death who I guessed was the mother was watching them from the side of the lake with two hatchlings, who were acting shy, by her side.

Hiccup spotted me and wave for me to come over. When I finally reached then the Whispering Deaths began sniffing me. I gave Hiccup a worried look.

“Don’t worry Astrid. Just let them sniff you. Their eyesight isn’t so great.” Hiccup commented and soon the Whispering Deaths went back to playing. One of them managed to splash Hiccup with water and I couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the sight of a drenched Hiccup.

“You find that funny do you.” Hiccup said in a playful manner.

“Hiccup don’t you dare.” I state and began to back away as a smirk crossed his face.

“Hiccup!!!” I yelled but Hiccup had already shouted. “Toothless, cannonball!!”

Toothless in all his enthusiasm dove into the lake and caused a huge amount of water to splash onto me. When Toothless came back up he gave a chortle and tried to look innocent.

“Crazy reptile.” I muttered and Hiccup fell into a giggling fit. But Toothless wasn’t done yet. Toothless hit me with his tailfin as he swam back to shore and I tumbled right into Hiccup’s arms.

We stayed like that, simply gazing at each other, for what I would guess a while. It was one of the others muttering “When will they kiss?” that had us snapping out our daze and we separated. Both Hiccup and I were sporting blushes as we saw the others peering at us from behind stalagmites. Toothless then grumbled and hit Snotlout with his tail.

“Hey what the hell?” Snotlout yelled but Toothless had already walked past.

“Well it’s your own fault uncle Snotlout.” Soren said. “You shouldn’t have interrupted them.”

“Hey I was just wondering out loud.” Snotlout grumbled and then asked. “Wait, you called me uncle?”

“Eh, I got to go!!” Soren said and I saw him making a hasty retreat.

“What happened with Soren?” I ask Snotlout who now had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“He called me uncle.” Snotlout simply stated.

I turn to look at Hiccup and he nods. We then proceed to where Soren had hidden himself, which was under the wing of Stormfly.

“Soren.” I said gently only to receive a sob in return.

“I’m sorry.” Soren said. “I……I slipped. I know I shouldn’t have called him that. I just do it in my head. I didn’t mean for it to come out.”

“Soren we aren’t mad at you.” Hiccup says while crouching down.

“You aren’t going to hit me?” Soren asked as he peaked out from under the wing.

“Heavens no.” I exclaim. “Why would you think we’d hit you?”

“Soren, did it happen before?” Hiccup gently asked.

I see Soren nod and then he bites his thumb before answering. “I lived with the Outcasts when my mother was still alive and she forbade me to call her mom. She never wanted me and after she died the Outcasts beat me and threw me out on the streets.” Soren was now sniffling as he told his story.

I quickly took him into my arms as he began to cry. “I know I don’t know ya guys for long.” He said through sobs. “But you all are the closest I’ve gotten to a family. Please don’t throw me away.”

“Don’t worry kiddo.” Hiccup gently said and ruffled Soren’s hair. Soren peaked out from where he had curled up on my lap and I saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins standing not so far away. “We aren’t going to get rid of you.”

Hiccup was tackled into a hug by a crying Soren as soon as he said that. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Soren said as his sobs receded. He then looked up and saw the other standing behind Hiccup.

“You guys won’t mind that I think of you as family?” Soren asked a little hesitantly but the twins were beaming, Fishlegs smiled, while Snotlout simply shrugged.

“You just caught me by surprise little man.” Snotlout stated and then puffed out his chest. “Of course I’m the cool uncle figure right?”

“Ehhh………” Soren said and began twiddling his thumbs. “More like the weird uncle.” This caused all of us to laugh while Snotlout pouted.

“Fishlegs would be the cool uncle.” Soren stated and Fishlegs did a fist-pump and let out a whoop.

“And the twins would be the crazy aunt and uncle.” Saren said and the twins head-budded each other.

“So what about Astrid and Hiccup?” Ruffnut added and I saw Soren blush as he slowly shuffled his feet.

Soren looked down and mumbled something that none of us could hear but Ruffnut and Tuffnut immediately brighten. “Well this confirms it. We were right.”

Soren was now blushing madly and was trying to hide his face.

“Congratulations Astrid and Hiccup.” Tuffnut stated. “You guys are now proud parents.”

I see Hiccup’s eyebrows shoot up and I mine had followed. We both look to Soren who was beet red but nodded shyly.

“A……Astrid you act a lot like h……how I imagined a mom would.” Soren says and I give him a big hug. He then turns to Hiccup. “I……I never met my dad, and I always dreamed what he would be like.” Soren said and then hugged Hiccup. “If he ever shows himself he’ll have some pretty big shoes to fill.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**Astrid’s POV**

It wasn’t long thereafter that we departed the island. The more curious Whispering Deaths even poked their heads out to see us off. Soren was currently snuggled against me as we sat on Stormfly. According to Fishlegs and his map, it would take us approximately four hours to reach our destination.

The weather was clear until three hours into the flight when we got caught in a sudden storm. The dragons flew at top speeds as the peninsula came into view. The sharp cliffs dotting the landscape stood out against the valley nestled within.

Fishlegs steered Meatlug in the direction of the falls and we followed getting desperate to get out of the rain that wouldn’t let up.

The valley in the middle of the peninsula was covered in tropical trees. Odin’s falls was a massive waterfall which fed the river as it made intricate cuts through the rocks.

We made it to the falls and Hiccup showed us the caves behind it.

“Hiccup how do you know about these caves?” I question as we quickly enter to get out of the rain.

“There is a swim hole not so far from here and my parents and I used to go camping there. I ended up getting lost one time and finding this place, although I never actually went further in.” Hiccup explained as we brought out our flashlights.

“Oh I remember that cuz. When you guys came back you were insisting that you heard a mean dragon roar.” Snotlout laughed at the memory. “But Uncle Stoick kept insisting that there were no dragons in the area.”

Hiccup just huffed and kept walking. After a few minutes of walking we came to a large grotto. Some of the water from the falls was flowing through the cracks and created a small underground lake.

“Woah.” Soren exclaimed as he approached the water’s edge. The water was clear and Soren yelled that there were fish swimming around.

Toothless and the other dragons immediately bounded up to the edge to peer hungrily at the fish.

“We might as well set up camp here.” Hiccup said. “And we need to get out of these wet clothes.”

A loud roar suddenly filled the grotto startling all of us. Toothless and the others immediately adopted a hostile stance and began growling.

“What the hell was that!!” Snotlout yelled while looking around wildly.

“I don’t know but I doesn’t sound friendly!” Fishlegs squeaked.

Before any of us could move a large black shape flew down. It’s maw was lit and it advanced towards us. Our dragons were snarling and snapping at the large black dragon, and while Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins had managed to find some cover behind boulders, Soren and I were still out in the open.

The large dragon managed to bat away the others and was advancing towards Soren and I.

“No!!” Hiccup yelled as he came running towards us. The dragon was preparing to shoot its blast. But Hiccup pushed us out of the way just in time, while Toothless lunged at the dragon from the side knocking the blast slightly off course.

“Hiccup!” All of us yell in worry as the dust clears to show an unconscious Hiccup with Toothless standing over him.

Toothless and the large black dragon continue to roar at each other. It takes a while but the large dragoon looks placated for the moment. Hiccup who was looking a little dazed but conscious slowly sat up.

It was then that the large black dragon surprised us all once more. “You humans shall leave this place at once.” The dragon said in a deep rumble.

 

“Did that dragon just talk?” Tuffnut asked as he poked his head out from his hiding place. Ruffnut was poking Fishlegs who had gone slack jawed.

Hiccup who was also staring at the large dragon with wide eyes then said. “If you could talk why didn’t you just do that in the first place!!” His voice was laced with frustration and sarcasm.

“I do not need to explain myself to a lowly human. I am the great Furious.” The dragon stated haughtily.

“You forgot that you could, didn’t you?” Hiccup asked as he slowly stood up.

“Eh………” Was all Furious said. This caused Toothless to let out his version of a snigger.

“Hiccup, don’t antagonize him.” I whispered but the dragon Furious spoke again. “You shall leave now humans and abandon your search.”

“The fact that you know we are searching for something, means that you are protecting it.” Hiccup stated as he looked the dragon dead in the eye.

“And what will you do if I am?” Furious snarled.

“Nothing.” Hiccup simply stated which apparently threw Furious off balance.

“Nothing.” Furious stated as he looked at us skeptically. “You already have many of the items and you’ll do nothing?”

“Precisely.” Hiccup stated. “Whatever item is hidden here seems to be pretty well guarded. I highly doubt Drago’s men will be able to retrieve it before being turned into barbeque.”

“You could wield the ultimate power, yet you would turn it down?” Furious asked as he now sat on his haunches.

“That was never our goal.” I stated. “We simply wanted to prevent a madman from enslaving the humans and dragons.”

“You will tell me about this madman.” Furious said.

“Can we get out of our wet clothes first?” Hiccup asked. “We’d hardly be in a telling mood if we got sick.”

Furious simply huffed but then stated. “You may spend the night. If I find out you were lying to me it will be your last. I shall be back within an hour.” He then flew off leaving us alone.

“Is it just me or does that dragon have some serious trust issues.” Ruffnut said as she began unloading our supplies.

“I’m much more fascinated with how he can talk.” Fishlegs said as we all began to make camp.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**Astrid’s POV**

We sat near the campfire as our clothes dried on some nearby rocks. Soren happily sat on Hiccup’s lap while clad in one of his spare shirts, as they roasted some marshmallows, that Snotlout had brought with him, over the fire.

Toothless being ever curious was wagging his tail and giving Hiccup the cutest puppy dog eyes hoping to get a marshmallow. The other dragons simply looked on in exasperation as Hiccup finally conceded and fed Toothless several.

“Hiccup is that such a good idea?” I ask while thinking back to what happened with the chocolate.

“I doubt that it is.” Fishlegs stated. “But it’s pretty hard to deny Toothless when he puts on his cute act.”

Toothless upon hearing that looked at Fishlegs indignantly.

It wasn’t long thereafter that we heard wingbeats. Furious had returned and he landed near the camp and deposited a pile of fish. “Dinner” Was all he said and pushed a small pile of fish towards us and a larger pile towards the dragons.

“Aauw, he does care.” Ruffnut said dramatically with a hand over her heart.

Furious let out a snort and stated. “I simply do not wish to see you humans keel over before you tell me your tale.”

“Hey we have names you know.” Snotlout stated.

“I know.” Furious said. “I simply have no interest in learning them.”

It was then that Soren held out his stick with marshmallows to Furious. “What some?” He asked and the dragon simply stared at the stick with a raised eye-ridge.

An already somewhat hyper Toothless who had finished his share of fish bounded up to the stick and quickly snatched a marshmallow.

“Toothless!!” Hiccup admonished as the dragon gave his best innocent stare.

“Hiccup” I began.

“Don’t say it Astrid.” Hiccup tells me as Toothless begins bouncing around the area in his sugar-high state.

“I will have to decline.” Furious tells Soren as he eyes the marshmallows in suspicion. “I do not wish to end up like the hatchling.”

“Did you just call Toothless a hatchling?” Fishlegs asked as said dragon was now happily purring as he rubbed himself against a stalagmite.

“Yes” Furious simply said. “It will take a few centuries before he becomes as big as me.”

We blink letting the information sink in. We look from Toothless to Furious and back again before exclaiming. “YOU’RE A NIGHTFURY!!!”

Furious’s earflaps twitch as he goes to sit on his haunches. “Was that not obvious?” He huffs and we simply say “no”

“Mr.Furious” Fishlegs asks suddenly. “After we tell you our story, could you tell us how you know the human language?”

Furious simply looks at us and then replies. “We shall see. I still do not fully thrust you humans.”

After that we put the fishes over the fire and I began explaining what had happened and what Drago was planning with the King’s lost things to Furious. The others pitched in during the story and at some point Furious was eyeing the twins like they were crazy.

As the story ended Furious simply sat there looking pensive. “I see. It is not the first time that humans have craved this power, and it will most certainly not be the last. Humankind’s greed and hunger for power has brought nothing but sorrow and destruction.”

“Hey don’t go grouping us all together!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Silence human.” Furious snarled. “The only human I ever respected was slain by his own sire, and for what? So that his younger brother could claim the throne of the Wilderwest!!” Furious roared at Snotlout who had backed away. “No other human has ever earned my respect.”

All of us had backed up a bit except for Hiccup who was deep in thought.

“Furious, could you be so kind as to stop being a very intimidating deadly dragon?” Hiccup asked calmly catching the dragon’s attention and then he added. “You have your reasons for hating humans, that I understand. I’ll even let you set Snotlout’s pants on fire later……”

“Hey!!” Snotlout yelled indigently as he tried to cover his behind but Hiccup simply continued. “But there are some questions I have that I would like an answer to.”

“Hiccup!!” We yell out of concern as it looked like Furious would barbeque him.

Furious sat back on his haunches and asked while cocking his head “Your name is Hiccup?”

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd” Hiccup introduces himself with a mock salute. ‘Is he trying to get burned.’ I ask myself as I watch Furious simply staring at Hiccup. Then suddenly Furious falls on his back and lets out a dragonic laugh.

“You’re actually named Hiccup!!” Furious said during guffaws. “I thought I misheard the first time.”

“Yea yea.” Hiccup says as he watches Furious get back on his paws. “Family tradition” Hiccup simply stated.

“To name the runts Hiccup.” Furious added.

“How do you know that?” I ask curiously.

Furious simply answered with “I have been around for centuries. The Haddock clan however has been around for far longer. They had made quite an impact on history, but most of it is now simply regarded as legend.” Furious then turned back to Hiccup as he apparently saw no reason to explain further. “Ask your questions.” Furious then stated.

“Aside from how you can talk. What power does the King of the Wilderwest have over the dragons. Why would they obey this person unconditionally?” Hiccup asked as he looked at Furious.

“It is an oath we made to the first King.” Furious stated and then started to elaborate. “A thousand years ago humans and dragons fought each other until the first king found a dragon egg. He hatched it, and the dragon became his most trusted friend and companion. Together they showed the humans and dragons that there could be peace between our races. Grateful to no longer fight so many bloody battles, the dragons and humans swore their loyalty and that of their descendants to the crown. We dragons are loyal creatures and we have served every King unconditionally thereafter.”

We were all listening in rapt attention as Furious told the tale. Fishlegs especially was itching to write it down.

“We gave our unconditional loyalty and the Kings that followed took advantage of that. The last King Speedfast, or as you all call him Grimbeard, was one of the worst. I only respected his eldest son, who treated us dragons with kindness and thought me how to speak your language. But Thugheart, the second oldest, who was jealous and wanted the power for himself, convinced Speedfast that his brother was planning to use the dragons to start a rebellion and then take over the throne. Speedfast slew his son in rage when he wanted to show his father that dragons should be respected. The dragons were enraged, and we started the Dragon war. This war only ended when Speedfast begged for forgiveness and abdicated the throne. He then distributed the items in hope that the next King would be a much better one, and that the Dragontime would be prosperous.” Furious finished and we all stared wide-eyed.

“Dragontime?” I ask Furious hoping for an explanation.

“That is not my tale to tell.” Furious stated. “You will have to travel to the caverns of Berk for that.”

“The caverns of Berk?” I state and I see Hiccup’s eyes widen, and then he grimaces.

“You know where they are Hiccup?” I ask and he nods while looking not too happy.

Furious huffs once more and then says. “If you are so intent to keep the items from falling into Drago’s hands then head to the Meathead islands and the continent of Bog. Grimbeard gave each of the ruling families an item.”

Furious flew away after he finished telling us this. That night was not exactly a peaceful one as we all tried to digest this new information. I still couldn’t figure out what the Dragontime meant, and I sincerely hoped that the mantra Drago’s cult followed was wrong.

In the morning we saddled up and left the grotto. Furious was nowhere to be seen. Our next stop were the Meathead islands as they were the closest.

**Meanwhile from a high cavern shrouded in darkness……**

Furious looked on as the humans packed up their camp and left. He huffed and said. “Your smartass attitude certainly is hereditary brother.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**Astrid’s POV**

The flight to the Meathead island would take no more than a few hours. Soren was currently seated with Hiccup on Toothless and was screaming in glee as they did some stunts.

Toothless soon joined us back in formation and I asked Hiccup where exactly we were going.

“I have a friend who can help us.” Hiccup stated. “So we’ll head for the capital.”

We neared the islands after another hour of flying. The capital was build on the biggest island and it was so different. The corporation running this nation had its headquarters in the largest skyscraper right in the middle of the city. But it was the city itself that surprised me. Neon light glittered, there were various boutiques along the streets, and the citizens were all dressed glamorously.

“Welcome to the fashion capital of the world.” Hiccup said as he gestured dramatically.

“So who’s your friend?” Fishlegs asked as we landed on a street corner.

“His name’s Thuggory.” Hiccup answered and then walked to a phone booth. “He’s the next in line to take over as CEO. Furious stated that the other items were in the hands of the ruling families so he should be able to help us out.”

Hiccup stepped into the booth and we waited while he made some phone calls. When he stepped out he didn’t look to happy.

“Your friend couldn’t help you?” Soren asked as he stood next to me.  
“He wasn’t there.” Hiccup said and pursed his lips. “Apparently he hasn’t been seen for a week. His twin cousins are running the company in his stead. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“So what do we do now cuz? Those guys won’t help us because they don’t really like you.” Snotlout stated.

“Why don’t they like Hiccup?” Ruffnut asked.  
“Who wouldn’t like Hiccup?” Tuffnut added. “That is if you don’t mind his smartass remarks.”

“Thanks Tuff.” Hiccup says as he glares in Tuffnut’s direction.

“And the occasional bullets flying past you…” Tuffnut continues completely oblivious to the intensifying glare.

“and….. “ Tuffnut continues but Fishlegs clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Thuggory’s cousins don’t like Hiccup because he foiled one of their plans for a corporate takeover.” Snotlout explains and then turns to his cousin. “You think they had anything to do with Thuggory going missing?”

“Maybe…… I don’t want to start pointing fingers until I’m sure.” Hiccup answered.

“So what now?” I ask Hiccup who was looking pensive.

“We do this the hard way.” Hiccup stated and gestured for us to follow him. “First lets pay a visit to the underground’s branch here. We’ll need some information.”

“Why do I have a feeling that I’m not going to like the hard way.” Snotlout mumbled but still followed along.

Needless to say “The hard way” was definitely not what I was expecting. It took Hiccup two days of haggling with the informants in the underground to get the necessary information and we had to wait another three days before the plan could be executed.

We were currently sitting in the hotel room going over the finer details. Tonight Thuggory’s cousins were hosting a gala event at the mansion exclusively for female models in order to find a cover model for the clothing line they were debuting next season.

This was the only time we could waltz past security, so Ruffnut and I volunteered for the job.

Hiccup actually looked the most nervous of us all.

“Do you remember the plan.” Hiccup asked as he was wearing a hole in the carpet.

“Yes. Get in. Go the office on the third floor. Locate the safe and use the decoder to open it. Get the item and get out.” I summarize and then say. “Relax Hiccup. You don’t have to be such a mother hen.”

“Yeah. This item should be easy to spot.” Ruffnut said. “According to your informant the item they have is the Heart’s stone. It’s apparently a giant heart shaped ruby that we can’t miss.”

Ruffnut and I were already wearing our ball gowns as Fishlegs and Snotlout helped us with the earpieces.

Ruffnut was dressed in a classic floor length black and silver v-neck sleeveless dress, embellished with sparkling crystals with a high side slit and sweep train. Ruffnut had put her hair in an intricate bun and Snotlout was gaping and stuttering as he gave her the communications device.

I had on a black gown with a deep v-neckline and side cut-outs that wrap around to the back. The dress had a floor-length mermaid skirt which flared out.

“Now do you remember the information about Thuggory’s cousins.” Hiccup asked for the fifth time today.

“Yes Hiccup. Pietro and Daniel. Successful designers for 8 years. Known for their exotic styles and wild parties.”

The party was well underway that night when Ruffnut and I stepped out of the town car that we rented. We showed our invitations, that Hiccup managed to get from Thor knows where, to the guards who let up into the party without a problem.

The entire ballroom was decorated extravagantly and we saw several beautiful women fawning over two men who had on matching tiger print tuxedos.

“Those must be the cousins.” I whispered to Ruffnut who made a gagging sound as she took in their clothing. I saw her eyes widen and then Ruffnut whispered to me. Her statement had me looking more closely and then I saw the heart shaped gem on the neck of one of them.

I let out a groan of annoyance. ‘Why don’t things just go our way for once.’ I think.

“We’re going to have to get close to them.” Ruffnut whispered. And I nodded. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

**Hiccup’s POV**

I had begun pacing again when Fishlegs said that Ruffnut and Tuffnut had entered the mansion.

“Cuz, for Thor’s sake!!” Snotlout shouted from the table where he and Soren were playing poker. “I’m sure Ruffnut and Astrid will be alright. Fishlegs is monitoring them right now.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” I retorted. “And why are you teaching Soren poker?!”

Snotlout gave me an incredulous look and pointed to the ever growing pile of cookies on Soren’s side. “Cuz, I don’t think the kid needs teaching.”

“Soren, no sugar before bed.” I reminded him and received a whine in return.

“Come on!! Astrid never has to know!!” Soren replied.

The bedroom door slammed open just as I was going to say something. Fishlegs and Tuffnut ran inside panicked. “We have a problem!” Fishlegs yelled in panic. “Ruffnut and Astrid have been caught!!”

“WHAT!!” I yell, causing Fishlegs and Tuffnut to take a step back. “How?!”

“W…Well.” Fishlegs stammered. “One of the cousins had the heart’s stone around his neck, and they decided to get him drunk so that they could slip the necklace off without anyone noticing.”

“And that’s how they got caught?” I ask while going to grab my gun.

“N..No.” Fishlegs states, while Tuffnut and Snotlout try to stop me from barging in there.

“That part was working.” Fishlegs said. “It’s what Pietro said while drunk that got them caught.”

This however got my attention. I motioned for Fishlegs to continue.

“Pietro apparently blurted out, in his drunken haze, what he and his brother had done to Thuggory. Daniel overheard that part and locked Astrid and Ruffnut up in a room until he figures out what he’ll do with them.”

“Okay, so we have to rescue them.” I state and begin to head for the door.

“Hiccup we can’t just go in guns blazing!” Snotlout quickly said. “We need a plan, so cool your head cuz!!”

“Wow……Snotlout is being sensible.” Tuffnut whispered to Fishlegs.

“Why can’t you guys just sneak in like Astrid and Ruffnut?” Soren asked.

“Because the party is female models only.” Snotlout stated. “I highly doubt that any of us could pass for women.”

“Eh………” Tuffnut piped up. “I think that that could be arranged.”

“Tuffnut just what are you suggesting?” Snotlout asked curiously yet hesitantly.

“Well who do you think did Ruffnut’s make-up?” Tuffnut boasted. “She’s terrible at applying it herself.”

“I knew I wasn’t going to like this.” Snotlout mumbled looking frustrated.

It took a lot of protests, but with Fishlegs and Soren reminding us that Astrid and Ruffnut needed rescuing, both Snotlout and I relented. Tuffnut went to work straight away, and the results were surprising.

The new plan involved Fishlegs babysitting Soren, while Tuffnut, Snotlout, and I infiltrated the mansion.

“I still say that this plan is ridiculous.” Snotlout grumbled as he looked in a full length mirror. “Does this dress make me look fat?”

Snotlout was wearing a long sleeved white Trumpet dress with an long haired black wig on. Tuffnut was busy putting the finishing touches of blush on.

“Oh, hush. That dress is perfect.” Tuffnut said, dressed in a black long sleeved floor length gown with a mermaid trail. His hair was done up much like Ruffnut’s had been.

“Hiccup!! Get out here!!” Tuffnut yelled.

“I’m seriously beginning to doubt your sanity!!” I shouted through the door. Grumbling I opened the door and stepped through.

“Oh my Thor!!” All of them said.

“Come on. It can’t be that bad.” I grumble.

“It’s not that.” Fishlegs stated.

“Yeah, who knew you could pull it off cuz.” Snotlout added. “For once your lanky frame comes in handy.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” I mutter and headed for the door.

We took a town car to the party. In the car I gave the others the spare invitations that I had acquired.

“Why do you have more invitations?” Tuffnut asked as he did a last minute check of his disguise.

“Just in case we lose one or something like this happened.” I tell Tuffnut and then I throw Snotlout an exasperated glare. “Can you stop fidgeting? We’re almost there.”

“Ehg……It’s just. How do women even walk with these?” Snotlout said while readjusting the water bra that Tuffnut had gotten him into.

“Everyone know the plan?” I ask and both nod. The town car arrived to the mansion entrance and all of us climbed out as the doors were opened by the staff.

We were definitely turning some heads as we entered the ballroom. Many of the models near us began whispering.

“Don’t tell me that we’ve been found out already.” I whisper to Tuffnut who had to hold in a snicker.

“I highly doubt that. I think they might just be jealous of you.” Tuffnut added while I gave him an incredulous look.

“You can’t possibly be serious.” I whispered back as we made our way through the ballroom so that Tuffnut could slip away unnoticed.

“If you weren’t my cousin and if I didn’t know you were a guy, then I’d be totally hitting on you.” Snotlout added in amusement.

“That is a disturbing thought.” I mutter.

“This is where I leave you guys.” Tuffnut said. “I’ll send word when I find Astrid and my sister.”

I nod to Tuffnut. “and we’ll retrieve the item.” I tell him and watch Tuffnut slip away.

“Come on Snotlout we have work to do.” I say while motioning to Pietro and Daniel.

“I’m seriously beginning to doubt this plan.” Snotlout mumbled but followed anyway. “How are we going to get their attention? They are being fawned over by so many models. Which is probably every guy's dream, but that’s still a lot of competition.”

“Watch.” I tell Snotlout and begin to walk past the designers on my way to the bar. As I pass I look in their direction and make sure that they see me. I look them up and down, giving off an unimpressed look and continue onwards to the bar at the other end of the room.

As I reached the bar and waited for the drinks I ordered, I was approached by Pietro and Daniel. They took the bait perfectly. I know for a fact that they can’t stand being ignored.

_‘Hook’_

“Well hello there.” Daniel said trying to act smooth. “How are you liking the party so far?”

“We couldn’t help noticing you.” Pietro added.

_‘Line’_

I decided to keep up my bored and unimpressed look as I knew that these two were rather vain. “My friend and I had hoped to further our modeling careers, but so far I have yet to see anything impressive.” I tell them just as the drinks arrive. I take the drinks and then say. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Well why don’t we try to change your mind.” Pietro quickly said. “I’m sure you and your friend could further your modeling careers with us.”

_‘and Sinker’_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

**Astrid’s POV**

“AARG” I yell while pounding on the bedroom door. “Let us out of here you son of a half troll eating munge bucket!!” Daniel had put two of his guards near the door and I knew they could hear us. ‘Just wait until I get my hands on them.’ I thought as I let my frustrations out.

Daniel had locked us in a bedroom which didn’t have a balcony, so that ruled out that escape option.

“Astrid, that poor door didn’t do anything to you.” Ruffnut stated as she watched from where she sat on the bed. “The guys already know and they should be able to mount a rescue mission.”

“Yeah, that may be, but from what we uncovered about what they did to Thuggory, then let’s hope that that rescue arrives quickly.” I say and then I moan. “Hiccup is probably never gonna let me hear the end of this.”

It was maybe ten minutes later that we heard the sound ‘THUD’ outside the door. Both Ruffut and I grabbed something that wasn’t nailed down to use as a weapon.

The door handle turned and in stepped a woman who looked like Ruffnut.

“Hello ladies your savior has arrived.” As this was said both Ruffnut and I were staring shell-shocked.

“Tuffnut!!” We shouted as we ran to inspect him. Tuffnut looked smug and then I notice the two guards unconscious in the hallway.

“How did you even get that close to them?” I ask Tuffnut as I look him up and down.

“Why Astrid, I simply used my womanly wiles.” Tuffnut stated rather dramatically, which earned him a punch to the shoulder by Ruffnut.

“You don’t have any womanly wiles!” She yelled.

“Wait if you’re here, then where are the others?” I ask as we begin to follow Tuffnut out.

“They should be creating a distraction and getting the item.” Tuffnut said while fiddling with his earpiece. He stopped and then frowned at something he heard on the other end.

“Second floor. Gotcha.” He replied and then motioned for us to follow him.

After we reached the second floor we ran into Snotlout or more precisely Snotlout ran into us, while holding up his dress, and hid behind me cowering.

“You guys have got to help me!!” He says frantically. “That designer is crazy!!”

“What were you even doing?” I ask perplexed while taking in the sight of Snotlout.

“Being a distraction so that Hiccup could get Pietro alone.” Snotlout quickly explains. “I also swear I’ll never use any obnoxious pick up lines on women ever again!!”

I shoot Ruffnut a look. Just what the hell happened to Snotlout?

From around the corner we hear a sing-song voice say. “Oh Sabrina honey!! Come out now. Why must you play hard to get!!”

“Sabrina?” I mouth to Snotlout who had paled when he heard the voice.

Just then Daniel rounded the corner and saw us. “What the……” He says and then yells. “Intruders!!”

“Run!!” Ruffnut shouted and we darted off down the hall. Snotlout held his dress up again and tried to keep up with us. “How do you women run in these heels!!” He then yelled nearly tripping.

Daniel had definitely sounded the alarm as we heard various footsteps running. Five guards came at us from around the corner. We were pinned because those behind us also approached.

“There they are!” Daniel yelled as he ran behind his guards. “Seize them!!”

A small disc was suddenly thrown near the guards just as Daniel said this. The disc emitted a thick smoke which took away visibility. The sound of fighting could be heard and when the smoke cleared most of the guards had been knocked out.

Standing over the unconscious guards stood a woman, with long auburn hair falling in waves around her back, in a red long V-neck dress with a side split with a gun pointed at the rest of the guards and Daniel.

It hadn’t dawned on me who it was until Snotlout exclaimed “Cuz, finally!!”

My eyes widen and I took a good hard look at the figure. “Hiccup!!” I yell in shock, while Ruffnut who is standing next to me mutters “DAMN”

“Where is my brother?!!” Daniel yelled as he noticed the ruby hanging off of Hiccup’s neck.

“Oh, just a little tied up somewhere.” Hiccup stated with a smirk and then quickly whispered to us “Cover your eyes and be prepared to run.”

We did as instructed and then Hiccup shot one of his light producing bullets. We ran past, as security was momentarily blinded. Hiccup guided us up a flight of stairs to the third floor.

“Aren’t we supposed to be going down?” I ask perplexed as Hiccup opened a door which led us to a rooftop terrace.

“There are too many guards there.” Hiccup says and lets out a dragon roar.

“Cuz……” Snotlout said panting. “Where did you hide that gun?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Hiccup stated with a smirk as Toothless and the other dragons landed.

We climbed on our dragons and flew away in the cover of night. When we were a safe distance away I had Stormfly fly closer to Hiccup and Toothless. “Hiccup, we need to head to the continent of Bog. Your friend Thuggory is in danger.”

Hiccup nods and we speed up heading for the direction of our hotel. Once we get there we change while I fill Hiccup in on what we learned from Pietro.

Because of the situation’s urgency we all decide to head out immediately. At top speed we should reach our next destination within four hours.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

**Astrid’s POV**

Flying at night was very different. We were all tired and Hiccup let Toothless lead while we slept on dragonback. I look sideways from where I lay to see Hiccup snoring away while laying on Toothless’ back, with Soren happily snuggling on top of him.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins had also nodded off already. I stare at the quickly passing scenery and soon fall into a restless slumber.

I was suddenly shaken awake. As I opened my eyes I could see that we had landed in a clearing and that dawn was already approaching. The dragons were all lazing about in the grass. Hiccup stood over me with a worried expression.

“Are you alright?” He asked me. “You were yelling in your sleep.”

“I……I” I let out a sigh. “I was dreaming of the night my sister died. We were running and then a shot rang out and she fell. She threw the compass at me and told me to run.” I explain. “I just left her there!! She was bleeding. I could have done something to help!!” I was crying now as I told Hiccup.

Hiccup pulled me in a hug while I continued sobbing on him. “You did all you could.” He began. “Your sister wanted you safe, and you got away.” He tries to reassure me. I continued to sob for a while longer. I never had gotten the time to mourn Alexi.

I wiped my eyes with the handkerchief Hiccup handed me while he helped me stand up. “Where are we?” I ask.

“Continent of Bog. Not that far away from the capital.” Hiccup tells me. “The others went ahead to take a look. Seems that there were some festivities going on.

 

“Hiccup!! Astrid!!” Snotlout yelled as he ran towards us. “We found Thuggory, and it’s not looking good!!”

Hiccup and I quickly followed Snotlout to the city where we saw the others watching a news broadcast. They approached when they saw us and explained the situation.

Apparently Thuggory was apprehended for the kidnapping of his fiancé Camicaze, the daughter of the CEO of the Bog Corporation. Several witnesses put him at the scene and he had no alibi.

Hiccup was frowning at the news. “Thuggory would never resort to kidnapping, and Camicaze isn’t such an easy target. She wouldn’t have gone quietly.”

“Could this be the set up that Pietro spoke about?” I ask.

“Possibly. This puts Thuggory out of the way, and if he is found guilty then his cousins gain the most as they are next in line. The Meatheads and the Bogs had always been at odds with each other and stopping this union from taking place could also be their goal.” Hiccup elaborated as he began hailing a cab.

“Where are we going?” I ask as we pile into the car.

“The prison. I need to figure out what happened.” Hiccup stated.

The cab dropped us off at the prison and we were escorted to a room where we could talk to Thuggory, but only two of us were allowed in at a time.

The others decided to wait outside as Hiccup and I entered. Thuggory’s face lit up as he saw Hiccup.

“Hiccup, am I glad to see you.” Thuggory said from where he was chained to his seat. “Who’s your friend?”

“Mighty fine mess you’ve gotten yourself into.” Hiccup said as we took our seats. “And this is Astrid.” Thuggory tips his head at me at Hiccup’s introduction.

“I have no idea how it happened.” Thuggory answered. “One minute I was eating dinner and the next I had police breaking down my hotel room door.”

“They have witnesses and you apparently have no alibi.” Hiccup stated bluntly. “I know you’re a light sleeper, so you might have been drugged.”

Thuggory looks at Hiccup for a while and then asks. “You know something don’t you?”

“We’ve paid a visit to your cousins.” Hiccup says and shows Thuggory the ruby necklace.

Thuggory raised an eyebrow. “You broke in again, didn’t you?”

“Again?” I asked perplexed.

“Long story.” Both answer at the same time.

“Your cousins were acting like they owned the place, and we kind of needed this.” Hiccup said while tucking the ruby back under his shirt. “So you and Cami huh?”

“I should have known that they’d set me up.” Thuggory grumbled. “They were giving me looks right after I introduced Cami as my fiancé.”

“Wait, why would the Bog and Meatheads working together be bad?” I ask curiously.

“It wouldn’t be bad perse. If they worked together they could rival Berk and Hysteria, but that also means that they’d be under much more scrutiny. If your cousins have any shady dealings going on than they would want to stay under the radar.” Hiccup explained.

“The weird thing about this kidnapping is that the only ransom that is being demanded for Cami’s save return is that weird key her family possesses.” Thuggory commented.

I turn to look at Hiccup. “You don’t think that these kidnappers have any ties to Drago do you?”

“I don’t know, but they’ll probably won’t be sane for long if they kidnapped Camicaze.” Hiccup said matter-of-factly.

“She isn’t that bad.” Thuggory commented.

“Wow, you’ve really fallen for her hard, haven’t you?” Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll ask around the underground. They’ve got to know something. Nobody can keep such a high profile kidnapping quiet for long.”

“One more thing Hiccup.” Thuggory says. “Your father has been asking about you. Seems he even contacted Cami to see if she heard anything, and you know how much he dislikes Cami. It looks like he really misses you. Maybe you guys could finally talk?”

“We’ll see Thugg.” Hiccup says as we stood up. The subject of his father had put a frown on his face. But something was bugging me.

“Why doesn’t your father like Camicaze?” I ask.

“Because she stole all his underwear once.” Hiccup stated with a smirk.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

**Astrid’s POV**

I grumbled as I, and the rest of the gang were hiding in the shrubs. Twigs were stuck in my hair as camouflage. “Hiccup are you sure about this?” I ask while looking to my left. Hiccup had a pair of binoculars trained on the log cabin in the woods not far from the capital.

“The information the underground provide is fairly accurate. They said that a team led by two brothers were behind the kidnapping. So many people need to eat and they managed to trace it to this location.” Hiccup stated while handing me the binoculars.

“And why did we have to leave our dragons behind?” Snotlout whined a bit. “The jeep was a killer on my backside.”

“Quit complaining Snotlout.” Hiccup whispered. “This forest is too dense for our dragons to fly through.”

“So what’s the plan?” The twins asked in sync.

“Soren you stay with the jeep.” Hiccup said as he looked at the young boy. “The twins and Snotlout will cover the back, while Astrid, Fishlegs, and I will take the front.”

The sudden crashing noise from the cabin had all of us looking up. The two brothers had just returned and we could hear cursing and sounds of fighting going on in the cabin.

“Something’s wrong.” Hiccup said as a window was broken. “We move now!! Get Cami and get out!!” Hiccup yelled as we separated.

Hiccup kicked in the front door only to see the signs of a struggle and three men sobbing on the floor.

“What happened here?” I ask as I heard one of the men muttering “I’m sorry mommy. I didn’t mean to let you down.”

The other two were in similar states and I saw Hiccup roll his eyes. “Camicaze strikes again.” Was all Hiccup said as he dashed through the house towards the back door where we heard another crash.

The backdoor was open and I saw Snotlout and the twins picking themselves up from the ground.

“They surprised us.” Snotlout groaned.

The sound of an engine could be heard and we dashed around the house to see the two ringleaders drive away with a bound, gagged, and struggling Camicaze.

“To the jee……” Before Fishlegs finished his sentence the jeep, driven by Soren, pulled up next to us.

“Are ya getting in or what!!” Soren yelled at us. We quickly scramble in the jeep and I take a seat behind the wheel. Soren quickly scoots over.

“Where did you learn how to drive?!” I ask Soren as we sped off after the other vehicle.

“I didn’t!!” Soren yelled back as we sped through the forest. The other vehicle was getting closer. “Where the hell did you learn to drive!!” Soren yelled back as he clutched the armrest like a lifeline.

Hiccup cuffed Sorren behind the ears, telling him not to swear, and then asked me to get him as close as possible.

I stepped on the gas and soon we were almost neck-in-neck to the captors. Hiccup stood up from the and leapt into the open jeep where Camicaze lay bound.

“Ryker!! Get rid of him!!” The driver yelled as they swerved around a tree.

Ryker, a big brawny man climbed into the backseat while sending punches at Hiccup.

Hiccup while dodging the punches manages to throw a still bound and struggling Cami to Tuffnut who was ready and waiting. Ryker however didn’t want to lose his hostage and managed to grab a hold of Cami’s ankles.

“HMDKF” Cami yelled as she was now used in a tug of war between Tuffnut and Ryker.

“Viggo!! Do something to get rid of these pests!!” Ryker yelled at his brother. I saw Ryker hit Hiccup sending him over the back of the jeep.

“Hiccup!!” All of us shouted, and I was relieved to see Hiccup had managed to grab onto the back of the jeep and was pulling himself up again.

Hiccup slammed into Ryker, sending him staggering back. This gave Tuffnut the opportunity to pull Cami onboard.

I managed to get closer to the other jeep so that Hiccup could jump across.

Viggo swerved away slightly just as Hiccup got one foot across.

“SHIT!!” Hiccup yelled from behind me.

“Didn’t you just reprimand Soren for cursing?” Snotlout asked rummaging about.

“Snotlout, I’m currently doing a split between two fast moving vehicles!!! I’ll cuss how much I damn well want to!!” Hiccup shouted as he regained his balance, only to have to duck from Ryker’s fist.

“Astrid, anytime now!!” Hiccup yelled while ducking and letting a low lying branch hit Ryker in the face.

I try to get closer again but there is a giant log preventing me.

“OOF” Hiccup lets out as I see one of the branches hit him.

We finally clear the log and Hiccup manages to jump back into the jeep.

“Dude……That was seriously wicked.” Tuffnut exclaimed as he and Fishlegs help Hiccup. Meanwhile Ruffnut had freed Cami who said her thanks and then proceeded to whack Hiccup upside the head.

“What was that for!!” Hiccup shouted rubbing his head. The jeep was now a bit overcrowded and I quickly drove back in the city’s direction.

“That was for the tug of war!!” Camicazi yelled and then smiled while proceeding to punch Hiccup in the shoulder. “And that was for taking so long!!”

“Glad to see you too Cami.” Hiccup mumbled while rubbing the now sore places.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

**Astrid’s POV**

We waved goodbye to Cami and Thuggory as we took to the air. After we returned to the city, Cami made quite a scene in front of the Police and the cameras. This led to the quick release of Thuggory, whom she kissed silly. Cami even persuaded her mother to give Hiccup the key as a ‘thank you’ for saving her and reuniting her with her fiancé, after she’d gotten Hiccup to spill the entire story about the King’s lost things.

 

Thuggory was more than happy to be released and I finally managed to wheedle out of him all the times Hiccup broke into his house.

 

**\----Flashback-----**

 

Cami and Thuggory took us out to dinner that night and I couldn’t help but ask. “So Thuggory what did you mean when you said that Hiccup broke into your house again.” At this Hiccup let out a groan.

 

“He did seem to know his way around.” Snotlout mentioned.

 

Thuggory began to laugh and then told us. “Let’s see. The first time was when we were six and our parents arranged a playdate and at first we actually didn’t get along. I ended up locking him outside and Hiccup tried to sneak in by climbing the tree next to my bedroom window. He got stuck between the branches of the tree and his dad had to get him out.”

 

“Did you have to tell them about that?” Hiccup muttered looking quite embarrassed.

 

“But we haven’t gotten to the good part yet.” Thuggory said innocently. “The second time was when he found out what my cousins were up to within the company and he sneaked in to warn me. I still haven’t figured out how the guards missed him.”

 

“Thugg…..” Hiccup now whined.

 

“So Hiccup makes it into the house, clams a hand over my mouth scaring the bejebus out of me, and then hands me a disk with top secret information that I’m afraid to ask where he got it from. He then of course tried to make a dramatic exit, but ended up getting stuck in the same tree again!!” Thuggory now begins to laugh at the memory while Hiccup covered his face.

 

**\------ End Flashback------**

 

The night ended quite pleasantly with Thuggory and Cami telling us more embarrassing stories about Hiccup. As we took to the air the following morning I could hear happily yelling “We’ll see you guys at the wedding!!!”.

Once high in the air we headed in the direction of Berk. Soren was seated in front of me on Stormfly this time and I took a peek at Hiccup. He had been sporting a frown ever since we started flying in this direction.

“Alright Hiccup. Spill.” I say as Stormfly flies next to him and Toothless.

“Spill what?” Hiccup asked, not looking me in the eye.

“You’ve had that frown on your face the entire flight. You even had it when Furious mentioned the caverns of Berk. Now what is going on!!” I shouted. “Don’t make me slap you.”

“I’m just not looking forward to a family reunion.” Hiccup muttered.

“Okay, so you don’t want to talk to your father. Berk is a big place. You’ve been avoiding him for so long already.” I state but Hiccup simply shakes his head.

“We need to get into the caverns of Berk. Those caverns have been sealed for centuries. The only way in that I know of is on my family’s property.” Hiccup explained. “I highly doubt that I could avoid a talk with him.”

“I know you told me a bit about why you left, but it couldn’t have been that bad?” I ask.

“Ha…… Hiccup over here was a walking fishbone back then!!” Snotlout shouted.

“Hookfang, could you……” Hiccup asked the Nightmare who happily flared up, setting Snotlout’s behind on fire.

“AAAH” Snotlout yelled as he quickly patted the fire out.

“To put it plainly Astrid, I was in my dad’s eyes never the son he wanted. He wanted a big strong son who likes sports and wanted to follow in his footsteps, instead as Snotlout so happily put it.” At this Hiccup send a small glare to Snotlout who was inspecting the hole in his pants. “He got a talking Fishbone who was more interested in art and inventing than the family business.”

“As you can imagine this put some strain on our relationship. I finally lost it when he set up a marriage interview with a total snob who already began to dictate what I should be wearing, and how I should be acting. I ended up throwing my wine on her when she proceeded to call my hobbies nonsense.” Hiccup continued explaining. “This led to my dad wanting me to apologize to her, which led to a screaming match between us, and then I simply left the house to find out what I wanted to do with my life.”

“Okay, your dad sounds like a douche, but maybe he actually misses you.” Astrid reasoned. “It wouldn’t hurt to talk to him would it? Thuggory even said that he contacted Cami about you, and according to you that would have been desperation.”

“Fine I’ll talk to him.” Hiccup sighed.

“Don’t worry. If he tries anything I’ll protect you!!” Soren said while puffing up his chest a bit. This caused Hiccup to laugh and ruffle the boy’s hair.

We finally reached Berk and Hiccup brought us to the suburban safehouse. “We can store our things here.” Hiccup said as he led us into the house. “When I bought this place I had a high tech safe installed.”

“Sweet digs cuz, although I never figured you for the suburban type.” Snotlout said as he checked the place out. “I can totally see you living here.”

“It’s just a safehouse Snotlout.” Hiccup stated but Snotlout clapped Hiccup on the back.

“But think about it Hiccup.” Snotlout began with a smirk on his face. “After this whole Wilderwest thing is over. You, Astrid, and Soren living here. Not a bad idea right?”

“Snotlout aren’t you getting ahead of yourself?” I ask as I feel my cheeks heat up. Hiccup was faring no better while Soren just had that dreamy look on his face.

Ruffnut then made a dismissive sound. “You guys already act like a married couple. A slightly crazy married couple, but still.”

“I agree.” Tuffnut said bobbing his head. “And I don’t usually agree with my sister.”

“Why thank you butt-elf.” Ruffnut said as she glared at her brother.

“Don’t mention it Troll.” Tuffnut answered and they were just about to get into a fight when Fishlegs interrupted.

“While we all agree that Astrid and Hiccup are perfect for each other.” Fishlegs bravely stated. “Where exactly are we going to go now?”

Happy for a change in the subject, Hiccup skipped over to Toothless who had watched the entire conversation with a ‘too’ innocent look. He motioned us to get on our dragons and then guided us to the entrance of the elite district. He scanned his pass and simply told the guards on duty “They’re with me.”

“WOW” We exclaimed as we flew low over the streets towards a giant mansion.

“Dude, this was where you lived!!” Tuffnut exclaimed as he stared in awe at the three storey mansion.

“Pretty much.” Hiccup stated while putting in a security code.

“Hmmm, still works.” Hiccup mumbled as the gates opened.

“I guess your dad had hoped that you’d return here eventually.” I stated coming to walk next to Hiccup.

“Maybe” Was all he answered back as he rang the doorbell.

We were ushered in by a surprised butler and I saw a maid quickly dash up the stairs.

“Young Master. It’s good to see you again.” The butler said in a most sincere voice.

“It’s great to see you again Jonathan.” Hiccup said, but couldn’t continue as a very large man with a red beard ran down the marble staircase.

“SON!!!” The man shouted while taking the surprised Hiccup in a hug while twirling him around a few times.

“Can’t……breathe………dad…….” Hiccup rasped.

We all, with the exception of Snotlout looked between Hiccup and the large man in shock. “DAD!!!” We shouted amazed.

“I can’t really see the resemblance.” Ruffnut mumbled.

“He got most of it from aunt Valka.” Snotlout answered. “Except for the red hair of course.”

Hiccup’s father had put Hiccup down while sporting a sheepish look. Hiccup proceeded to take huge gulps of air while holding his chest.

“Everyone……meet Stoick ‘The Vast’ Haddock. My father.” Hiccup introduced.

That was when Soren spoke up. “Hey you’re the man that gave me candy!!!”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked between Soren and Stoick with curiosity. “Candy?” Hiccup asked, and it was Soren who answered.

“Yeah. He came by Gobber’s asking for you and when he saw me gave me some lollipops.” Soren explained. “But Gobber never said a thing.”

“Why were you even carrying around lollipops?” Hiccup asked his father who had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

“Oh my Thor. You have been binging on sugar again, haven’t you!!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Snotlout said and then mumbled “Just like that dragon of yours.” and we couldn’t help but nod.

“You do tend to keep candy in your coat.” Ruffnut added.

“Yeah dude. I even managed to sneak a chocolate bar from there last night.” Tuffnut added and Hiccup then pointed an accusing finger at him. “So it was you who took my chocolate!!”

“You know Astrid. Soren has also been developing a sweet tooth. You might have to watch their sugar intake.” Ruffnut commented causing both Hiccup and Soren to groan loudly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

**Astrid’s POV**

After Hiccup properly introduced everybody, including the dragons who were poking their heads in out of curiosity, Mr. Haddock asked us to join him for lunch.

Lunch was being served and I noticed the butler Jonathan discreetly elbow his boss.

Mr.Haddock then turned towards his son and said. “Hiccup, son. I owe you a very big apology. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, or tried to set you up on dates, or belittled you.” He was saying and I saw Hiccup’s eyes widen. “I shouldn’t have expected you to take over. You were right. I shouldn’t have tried to control your life, or ignore your wishes, and for that I am truly sorry. I’ve missed you terribly ever since you left and I hope that you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me I promise to be a better father.”

We all looked astonished at the heartfelt apology and then I noticed Hiccup had tears in his eyes.

Hiccup moved fast. He surprised his father by giving him a hug. “Of course I forgive you dad. I just never thought you would listen to me. Can we start over?”

“Yes we can son.” Mr.Haddock answered and then we all heard sobs down the table. All of us looked in the direction of the twins who were openly crying.

“Sorry.” Tuffnut said. “It’s just that touching family reunions like this make us cry.”

“It’s just so beautiful.” Ruffnut added as she used a napkin to wipe the tears from her eyes.

After the twins stopped sobbing Hiccup explained what we were doing here.

“So you want to get in the caverns.” Stoick, as he told us that we could call him that, said as he began to sip his drink. “Shouldn’t be too hard. But what I don’t understand is why you would take a young boy along with you on this quest.”

“Because he’s my daddy!!” Soren happily piped up, causing both Stoick and Hiccup to choke and sputter.

Everybody else at the table couldn’t help but let out guffaws of laughter. Snotlout and Fishlegs nearly fell out of their seats while the twins were holding their stomachs.

Stoick looked to Hiccup in shock and then asked “Who is the mother?!”

“Why Astrid of course.” Soren said cheerfully. I tried to make myself smaller at the table as I saw Stoick’s eyebrows shoot up as he looked in my direction in shock.

“What……How……When?” Stoick sputtered and it was the butler who spoke next. “Sir, you know exactly how babies are made, or should I start explaining.”

Hiccup simply rolled his eyes and then said. “I left here 5 years ago and Soren is seven.”

“And a half” Soren added proudly.

“You do the math.” Hiccup then stated.

“You love me anyways.” Soren said giving everyone the innocent look.

“You’ve been getting lessons from Toothless.” Hiccup simply stated and then ruffled the boy’s head. “And yes brat, we do love you.”

Then suddenly Stoick started chuckling. “Well now I’ve got a grandson.” He said between chuckles. “And a future daughter-in-law.”

This caused both Hiccup and I to blush like crazy. We had a very animated lunch and then Stoick led us to the basement area which was a giant den. One of the walls was covered with a large tapestry.

“Whoa.” Fishlegs exclaimed as he looked at it. Then I realized what it was.

“A family tree?” I question and both Stoick and Hiccup nod.

“It’s been here since before the corporation system.” Stoick explained.

“These dates go back centuries!!” Fishlegs stated as he moved in for a closer look. His inner historian coming out in full force.

“So why lead us here?” The twins asked as they joined Fishlegs out of curiosity.

“Behind the tapestry is a door that connects to the caverns.” Hiccup said as he moved to get the tapestry out of the way.

“WAIT!!” Fishlegs suddenly shouted while pointing towards a name.

“What is it Fish?” Hiccup asked.

“Look at that name.” Fishlegs said. “That’s Speedfast.”

“Yeah dude. So?” Ruffnut questioned.

“Don’t you guys remember. Furious said that Grimbeard’s original name was Speedfast.” Fishlegs stated. “And not just that. Look at his descendants. Furious stated that his rider was the eldest son of Speedfast. Which according to this genealogy would have been Hiccup the 2nd.”

“It might have been the irony of it all that had Furious cracking up.” Snotlout commented as he now also examined the tapestry with interest. “So the Haddock’s are actually descendants from the last King of the Wilderwest?”

“I wouldn’t say the last King.” Fishlegs replied. “Before Grimbeard made his prophesy, the title was passed down from father to son. The first King’s name should probably also be up there but the further up we go the less accurate the dates become.”

Stoick and Hiccup were both looking at each other in shock. “Who knew.” Stoick commented and then proceeded to carefully move the tapestry to reveal a heavy iron door. Inky blackness greeted us as the doors were opened.

“We’re going to need the dragons.” Hiccup commented. “Torches won’t give enough light.”

The house was big enough for the dragons to easily pass through and they were more than happy to accompany us through the tunnel. Hookfang especially was looking proud as his entire body provided the most light.

The tunnel had stairs carved out of the stone and we followed it all the way down to the caverns. High cavern ceilings were decorated with stalagmites from which water dripped down.

It was at least a 40 minute walk before we came to another set of heavy iron doors. These had intricate carvings in them depicting dragons of various types.

“This is as far as it goes.” Stoick stated. “I don’t have the key for this.”

“But I think we do.” Hiccup said as he pulled out the key he had gotten from Cami. “This is supposed to be the key-that-opens-all-locks. Why don’t we give it a try.”

Hiccup fitted the key into the small keyhole and turned. The door unlocked much to everyone’s surprise.

Stoick proceeded to push open the heavy doors. We entered the room which was circular and saw that the walls were elegantly decorated with dragon carvings. In the middle of the room, upon a pedestal, lay a single black marble coffin.

“This is a crypt.” Fishlegs whispered. “What is a crypt doing here?”

Then suddenly a voice, which was enhanced by the acoustics of the room, spoke. “Who dares disturb my master’s resting place!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everybody!! I'm uploading tomorrow's chapters a little early because I got a big exam then.

**Chapter 31**

**Astrid’s POV**

All of us flinched at the deep voice. The dragons started growling while Snotlout let out a girlish scream and jumped onto Fishlegs.

“Snotlout, what the hell?!” Fishlegs grunted as he tried to stay upright.

“Let’s get out of here!!” Snotlout shouted frightened. “This place is probably haunted!!”

“Yes, listen to the squealing one.” The voice said this time.

We were all glancing around looking for the source of the voice. The dragons were also getting agitated, but then Hiccup started to laugh.

“Son, what are you laughing about?” Stoick asked.

“Don’t you see guys.” Hiccup said after he stopped laughing. “This is another guardian like Furious.”

“You’ve met Furious?!” The voice asked startled. “And you survived?” Then a small gray scaled dragon no larger than a Terrible Terror emerged from behind one of the dragon sculptures.

All of us stared at the little dragon who proceeded to sit regally on his haunches in front of us. “I am Wodensfang. Protector of this place. State your names and your business. If Furious let you live then I shall hear you out.”

Hiccup proceeded to introduce us all to the little dragon who was now watching curiously. Wodensfang let out a sigh after Hiccup explained about Drago, the items, and that Furious told us to come here to find out about the Dragontime.

“So the meaning of the Dragontime has been corrupted.” Wodensfang stated sadly.

“So the dragons enslaving humans is not what the Dragontime stands for.” I state to which Wodensfang nods.

“No it isn’t.” Wodenfang stated while pointing to the murals etched in the stone walls. “These depict the history of the first King of the Wilderwest and the rise of the first Dragontime.”

We all looked at the murals while Wodensfang began his story. “A thousand years ago a bloody war raged between the humans and dragons. They killed each other mercilessly. The start of the war began with the exile of a witch who hated both species. She swore vengeance on the humans and pitted them against the dragons. All she had to do afterwards was sit back and watch the two species she despised destroy each other.”

Wodensfang pointed to the next set of murals. “That was until a young boy found a Night Fury egg and hatched it. He and the Night Fury shared a close bond and they showed everyone that both species could coexist. The witch was enraged by the resulting peace and started to plot. She revealed herself on the day that the humans and dragons crowned the boy the first King of the Wilderwest with a concoction that could turn both humans and dragons into mindless slaves. The King defeated her with Endeavor before she could release it, saving the humans and dragons once again.”

“With the rule of the first King, both humans and dragons bonded and worked together for the betterment of both species. That was the first Dragontime.” Wodensfang finished while looking proudly at the black marble grave.

“You sound as if you lived history.” Fishlegs said while looking at the small dragon.

“That I did young human. That I did. Even a thousand years later I still guard my most trusted friend, brother, and King.” Wodensfang said.

“Wait.” Hiccup said looking at the dragon wide-eyed. “Then that would mean that you were the Night Fury in the story.”

“That is correct.” Wodensfang stated causing all of us to gape at him.

“But you’re so small!!” The twins said in sync.

Wodensfang huffed. “Do you expect a dragon to stay the same size. We age just as you humans do.”

He then jumped on Hiccup’s shoulder while saying “I am getting on in my age, so I’ll give you the items you wanted. My fire died a century ago and I feel that I can thrust you lot well enough.”

Wodensfang pointed to one of the sculpture pedestals. “Use the key. The items you’ll want are in there.”

I watched Hiccup use the key. A hidden compartment opened and Hiccup pulled out a gleaming iron box.

“Gronckle iron can withstand time.” Wodensfang stated as Hiccup opened the box. Inside was a circlet with an amber gem embedded in the center. “The crown of the last King and the Dragon jewel.” Wodensfang said from Hiccup’s shoulder.

“Do you want to come back with us to the surface Wodensfang?” I hear Hiccup ask the small dragon.

“Thank you, but I want to ensure this place’s safety. I had been hearing many voices in these caverns lately.” Wodensfang stated causing all of us to look at him in surprise.

“That is impossible. These caverns have been sealed for centuries.” Stoick replied.

“There is one other entrance than the one you came from.” Wodensfang said. “Come I’ll show you.”

Wodensfang then guided us out of the crypt and along a winding path in the opposite direction from which we came. I could hear water crashing and the smell of the sea air hit me. We could also hear voices in the distance. Ducking down behind a large boulder we surveyed the people gathered on a small beach where the cave opened up to the sea.

I could see them hauling a cage with a weird dragon in it to the cave. “Dragon smugglers” I say.

“So this is their smuggling route.” Stoick whispers. “Security has been looking into this for a while now.”

“Be careful with that Triple Stryke!! It cost me a fortune!” a booming voice fills the cave.

The voice belonged to a very burly man with a big black beard. Soren shrank back upon seeing him.

“Soren” Both Hiccup and I whisper concerned.

“That’s Alvin the Treacherous.” Soren stated. “He’s the leader of the Outcast gang and the one who killed my mother.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

**Astrid’s POV**

I saw that Soren was trembling and gave him a hug to reassure him. Soren closed his eyes tightly as Alvin shouted once more while I heard the dragon trash about in the cage in pain.

“Astrid, you and the others take Soren and head back up to the mansion.” Hiccup stated while pulling out his gun.

“Hiccup what the hell are you planning?!” Both Stoick and I whisper. “You can’t take on that many men.”

“But I can’t let them hurt that dragon either.” Hiccup said as he handed Wodensfang to Soren. “Besides I’ll have Toothless with me.”

Toothless gave a croon of reassurance. “If we get that dragon out we’ll be making a run for it. I want you guys to go ahead so that you won’t get caught.” Hiccup said with determination. “The Outcasts are blocking the sea entrance so we’ll rendezvous with you on the way out of the cave.”

“You are either brave or crazy.” Wodensfang stated.

“I’m leaning towards crazy.” Stoick said while the others nodded.

“Why would you risk your life for a dragon?” Wodensfang suddenly asked.

Hiccup merely looked at the small gray dragon before saying. “Because it looks like that dragon needs help.”

We reluctantly left Hiccup and Toothless to deal with the situation. Stoick promised to get Security down here as fast as he could. We had been heading back for maybe five minutes when we could hear bangs, cursing, and various shouts through the cave tunnels.

“Don’t worry Astrid.” Soren said. “Hiccup will be alright. He always keeps his promises.”

The dragons couldn’t fly in the cavern tunnels so we had to go back on foot. We had covered a good distance when we could hear the shouting once more. We then heard the familiar sound of a Night Fury followed by a crash.

“Oh Thor. That was Toothless.” I gasped as I heard the sound of cheering after the crash.

Then that weird dragon ran in our direction but stopped when it saw us. It looked panicked and started backing up and growling low while swishing it’s three tails. The dragon hesitantly took a look behind him and let out a sad croon. Taking one more look at us the dragon darted back down the tunnel it came from.

“We follow it.” I heard Soren with such determination that he immediately reminded me of Hiccup. Before I could react I saw Soren dart down the same tunnel as the dragon. I cursed under my breath as we followed after Soren.

The voices were getting closer. We hid behind some boulders as we finally found the Outcasts. They still outnumbered us and I saw that they had Hiccup and Toothless tied down. I saw no signs of Soren or the Triple Stryke.

“You cost me my dragon!!” Alvin roared while delivering a kick to Hiccup.

“Will you get over yourself!!” Hiccup retorted. “Not everything is about you!!”

“Why… you… good fur nothing!!” Alvin yelled back looking more incensed and was about to deliver another blow when I saw Soren jump on top of him from a large boulder. All that was running through my mind was ‘Frick!!’

“YOU LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!!!” Soren yelled as he proceeded to pound his fists against a surprised Alvin.

Alvin recovered quickly and proceeded to throw Soren off of him. Hiccup while still bound scooted in front of Soren to protect him.

I saw Alvin take one look at the boy and then proceeded to laugh. “I remember you. You’re that damn useless brat of that woman.” Alvin said menacingly. “Didn’t I tell you what would happen if I saw you again.”

Soren who still gave Alvin a defiant look shouted back “I don’t care. I’m not letting you hurt my daddy.”

“Your daddy!” Alvin said and then proceeded to laugh once more. This time the other Outcasts joined in. “Oh this is rich. I wonder what would happen if he learns the truth about who your real father is.”

“Wh…What do you mean?” Soren asked a bit hesitantly.

“Your mother belonged to me kid.” Alvin stated with a menacing smirk. “So the only one who could be your father is me.”

Hiccup then surged forward delivering a blow right in Alvin’s face. Alvin staggered back. I saw Soren standing there with a small knife in his hands. He must have cut the ropes holding Hiccup.

“Soren what did I tell you about stealing?” Hiccup said as he managed to give Alvin another punch.

“To keep my sticky fingers out of ‘your’ pockets.” Soren answered back as he was cutting Toothless’ ropes.

“Sounds about right.” Hiccup commented as he kicked a charging Outcast in the ribs.

One of the Outcasts ran at Soren but he was flattened by the Triple Stryke who apparently had been hanging unseen from a stalactite waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

“We take them now!” I shout to the others.

The gang, our dragons, and I all swarmed the Outcasts. They were too stunned by the sudden reinforcements and we took advantage of that. I think the Triple Stryke was enjoying himself the most as he was stinging man after man with its tail.

Soren had freed Toothless who was now guarding him as Hiccup dealt with Alvin and Outcast members brave enough to come and help him.

I saw Hiccup bending down over Alvin to retrieve his gun. He then yelled at the top of his lungs. “EVERYBODY STOP!!”

Pointing the gun at Alvin’s head Hiccup then yelled “If any of you want to see your boss alive then I’d suggest dropping your weapons!!”

“You don’t have the guts.” Alvin spat from where he was sprawled out on the ground.

Hiccup then pulled the trigger and shot a bullet right past Alvin’s ear.

“Try me.” Hiccup said in a deadly whisper. The cave was silent except for the sounds of weapons falling and the Outcasts giving themselves up.

The Triple Stryke bounded over to Hiccup and proceeded to sit on Alvin while snarling menacingly, its tails ready to strike.”

“Soren” Hiccup then called as he and I headed for Toothless who had shielded Soren with his wing.

“Soren are you alright?” I ask as Toothless lifts his wing. Soren held his head low and wouldn’t look us in the eye.

“Y……You guys still want me?” Soren said after a sob. “Even after finding out who I’m related to?”

“Of course we want you.” Hiccup said pulling Soren into a hug. “You don’t need to listen to a mean man who can’t trim his beard properly.”

“Hey!!” Was shouted by Alvin who then let out a yelp as the Triple Stryke paralyzed him.

I then proceeded to swat Soren.

“Hey what gives?!!” Soren yelled.

“That was for scaring the crap out of me!!” I tell the boy and then crush him in a hug. “And this is for being okay.”

The Triple Stryke then bounded over to us as I saw that the still paralyzed Alvin was left in the care of the twins who were sporting wicked smirks.

Stoick also came over and enveloped both Hiccup and Soren in a bone crushing hug.

“Can’t breathe.” Soren gasped.

“Get used to it.” Hiccup said, equally out of breath.

After Stoick let them go I saw the Triple Stryke along with Toothless slobber all over Hiccup and Soren.

“This isn’t going to wash out is it?” Soren asked while completely drenched in slobber.

“Nope” Hiccup stated as he gave both Toothless and the other dragon a scratch.

The Triple Stryke let out a croon while nudging Soren.

“What does he want?” Soren asked and Hiccup told him to hold his hand out and look away.

Soren did that and the Triple Stryke pressed his head against Soren’s palm. “All you got to do now is name him.” Hiccup said with a smile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

**Astrid’s POV**

The Outcasts were taken into custody by Security, who arrived after Stoick went back to the mansion to call them. They didn’t want to go quietly but the dragons quickly made them hush by putting their pants on fire.

Soren was scratching Sleuther, the Triple Strike, who he named with the help of Tuffnut.

We all returned back to the mansion to find a grinning Stoick talking with the head of Security.

“We aren’t in trouble are we?” Fishlegs asked but the head of Security simply chuckled.

“No, you all had a mercenary with you.” He told them while pointing to Hiccup. “They’re given a lot of leeway about how they complete a job. There is however the problem with the boy.”

At this Soren ducked behind Hiccup and I. “He isn’t related to you by blood. Normally he’ll have to be put in an orphanage until he’s adopted.”

“No!!” Soren yelled clutching my hand.

“But…” The head of Security then whispered. “I’m willing to overlook it if the adoption papers appeared in the system when I log in tomorrow. It might have just been a technical error that made my computer freeze tonight.”

With a wink to Stoick the man left the mansion and I saw Stoick pull out a stack of papers. “All I need is Astrid and your signatures son. The rest I’ll take care of.”

Hiccup and I looked over the stack of papers when Soren asked. “So you’ll be my real mommy and daddy then?”

I looked back to Hiccup with a smile which he returned. “I don’t think we’ll have it any other way.” I say placing my signature next to Hiccup’s.

“This entire relationship is weird.” I heard Snotlout commenting.  
“They’re definitely doing the relationship backwards.” Ruffnut added.  
“Although if you count jumping out of planes and getting chased through a jungle dates, then they have had plenty.” Fishlegs said.  
“But really who cares. The little dude’s got a family.” Tuffnut happily supplied.

Just then the doors slammed open and I see a chicken running away from a mad chef who was holding up a butcher's knife.

“Come back here you demon chicken!!” The man yelled at the chicken who then sprang into Tuffnut’s arms.

Tuffnut shielded the chicken as he then rounded on the chef. “What exactly are you doing sir?!”

The chef taken aback simply said. “Preparing dinner…”

“By chasing a defenseless animal around?” Tuffnut asked as he began to stroke the chicken.

“Eh……” was all the chef could utter at the scene.

“That sir is inexcusable.” Tuffnut stated while holding the chicken up in one hand. “And frankly the chicken is not amused.”

The chef began to sputter when Tuffnut proceeded to tell him that the chicken would stay here. Stoick sighed and simply told the chef to prepare something else for dinner when Hiccup stated that arguing with Tuffnut would take all week.

The chef was sulking as he left and I turn to see Tuffnut hug the chicken. “I shall name you Chicken!!” He then exclaimed and I really felt like facepalming at the moment.

Ruffnut simply rolled her eyes while using Snotlout as a leaning post. I saw a blush creep on Snotlout’s face as Ruffnut said “Well this will be interesting.”

We stayed for dinner, which the chef served while shooting glares at Chicken who was looking smug. I didn’t even know chickens could look smug.

We said our goodbyes and left to go back to the safe house after dinner. Wodensfang decided to stay with Stoick for now in the mansion, stating that the bearded-one could use some company, but I think it was because Stoick had introduced Wodensfang to ice-cream.

Hiccup suddenly stopped us when we reached the safe house. “Something is wrong.” He said while pulling out his gun. Then I saw it. The lock on the door had been tampered with and the door was slightly ajar.

We cautiously entered after Hiccup who cursed when he saw the state of the living room. Everything was trashed. It looked like a hurricane had tore through the house.

“Someone was here looking for something.” Hiccup stated and then asked Fishlegs and Snotlout to check the safe where they had stored the items.

“Hiccup we got a problem!” Fishlegs exclaimed as he rushed down holding a piece of paper. “The items are gone!!”

“They got them out of the safe?!” Hiccup asked looking wide-eyed, because he had told me nothing short of a plasma powered blowtorch could cut through this particular model, and even that would take a while.

“They took the whole safe!!” Fishlegs gestured wildly and then handed Hiccup the letter. “This was stuck above the hole in the wall.”

Hiccup read it out loud.

“If you don’t want to see the giant Night fury hurt then bring the rest of the King’s lost things to the grotto.”

“How did they even know where to find us?!” Snotlout asked. “I know you cuz. There is no way they could have simply tracked down this house.”

“And they knew about Furious.” Fishlegs added.

“You don’t think that we have a spy in the group, do you?” The twins asked with narrowed eyes.

“Let’s not start pointing fingers.” Hiccup stated. “They knew about Furious, so they must have been tailing us for a while and I highly doubt anyone here would be working with an insane cult leader.”

“Gather up your supplies. We’re heading back to the grotto.” Hiccup stated. “I’m going to get some special equipment from Gobber.”

“He can’t be thinking of handing over the items, could he?” Fishlegs asked worriedly.

“I think that’s probably a last resort.” I replied. “I had wondered why we haven’t heard anything from Drago in a while, but we can’t just leave Furious in his hands.”

Hiccup came back half an hour later. The only difference in his outfit I could see was an added belt with his smokescreen discs, although he had hidden pockets in his coat and Thor knows what could be in those.

We grabbed our packs and mounted our dragons. In no time we shot off towards Odin’s falls.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

**Astrid’s POV**

We flew at top speed and managed to reach the falls near midnight. Hiccup motioned for the dragons to land in the forest near the falls.

“It’s too quiet.” I whisper as we surveyed the entrance.

“They might be waiting for us inside.” Hiccup told me.

“If you’re going in then this time we’ll join you. You’re not saying no to backup again.” I whispered towards Hiccup.

“Of course Milady.” Hiccup answered with a cheeky grin. “Toothless will also be coming. The rest of the dragons aren’t as silent as he.”

I give Hiccup a nod and we both turn to Soren. Before we could say anything Soren spoke. “I know, I know. Stay hidden outside with the dragons and Chicken.”

“The kid’s a quick learner.” Snotlout whispered with a wink to Astrid and Hiccup.

Before we enter I see Hiccup give Soren a small white disc. I raise my eyebrow at Hiccup who simply said. “A precaution.”

I made a last minute decision and grabbed Hiccup by his coat and proceeded to give him a passionate kiss. “Be careful.” I whispered as I saw a blush cover Hiccup’s face.

We silently entered the cavern and when we got close to the grotto we could hear voices. I took a quick peek around the cave wall and duck again as someone passed by.

“That’s Simmons and his men.” I whisper to the others.

It was clear once more and this time Hiccup took a look. “The man who hired me to track you down is also with them.” Hiccup stated. “That’s got to be Eret. Drago’s right hand man.”

“They have Furious tied down with heavy dragon proof nets on the far side of the grotto.” Hiccup whispered to us while pulling out the smokescreen discs and handing us each a pair of sunglasses.

“So you plan to fill the area with smoke and then we take the whole lot by surprise?” Ruffnut asked to which Hiccup nodded. “Those glasses let you see the infrared spectrum.”

“Oh think of the chaos sister dear.” Tuffnut said with a smirk while rubbing his hands together gleefully.

“Ah, sweet sweet chaos.” Ruffnut added dreamily.

We then got in position and Hiccup proceeded to throw several discs into the grotto. The discs flew like mini Frisbees and soon the whole area was covered in smoke.

Slipping on the glasses we proceeded to knock down the men, who were shouting in disarray. As the smoke cleared all of Simmons’s men and Eret were down. Toothless took great pleasure in roaring in their faces and scaring the crap out of them.

Just as Hiccup was walking towards Furious to cut him out of the nets several bolas where launched from the tunnel where we come from, taking us by surprise.

From the tunnel stepped Viggo and Ryker, who had escaped the continent of Bog, along with several men holding portable bola launchers.

Then I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again. “My my. Such a pitiful sight.” Out of the shadows stepped a woman with wavy blond hair, dressed in a black combat suit.

“ALEXI!!!” I shout.

“Hello dear sister.” Alexi stated while coming to stand in front of Viggo and Ryker.

I was speechless, as were the others.

“Oh, you’re probably wondering how I’m alive.” Alexi commented offhandedly. Some of the men behind her began to snicker.

“I saw you die!!” I shout from where I lay on the ground, bound by the bola. Hiccup who had just managed to avoid the bola had aimed his gun at the newcomers.

“Don’t even try it.” Alexi said while motioning for one of the men to step forward.

The man, who was covered in scratches, brought out a bound Soren and Chicken.

“What happened to you?” Viggo asked as he took in the man’s appearance.

The man gestured to the boy and Chicken. “These two are menaces.” Was all he said.

Alexi then spoke with a smirk. “If you want the boy to live you’ll drop the gun.”

“The Alexi I know would never hurt a fly.” I shouted.

Alexi then simply took out a handgun and shot Eret in the shoulder. “Guess you don’t know me that well.” Was all she stated as Eret yelled in pain.

Hiccup reluctantly put down his gun and held his hands up.

“That’s more like it.” Alexi said. “I do believe my darling sister asked how I survived. To be frank you never saw me die. You just saw me get shot, which was also staged.”

“So you’ve been working for Drago all along?” Hiccup asked glaring at the woman. “I’m guessing Astrid escaping was also part of your plan.”

“Of course I’m working for Drago. The original plan was to let Astrid go after she’d see me die. Knowing my sister would then lead us to some of the other artifacts just to screw over Drago. I never expected that you all would gather so many.”

“But that doesn’t explain how you found us. And how could you shoot your own comrade!!” I yelled back to Alexi who simply flicked her hair.

“Remember that necklace I gave you for your birthday Astrid. It has a handy GPS tracker build in.” Alexi said with a smirk. “As for Eret, he has disappointed Drago one too many times. My men are professional trappers so your dragons are already subdued.”

“Aye, and they’ll fetch a pretty penny on the market.” Viggo chuckled.

“Eret here was to capture you, and if he failed he would be taken care of.” Alexi said and I watched Eret freeze in fear.

“We’ll be taking that Night Fury of yours as well.” Alexi stated as some men dragged a squirming Toothless away while Viggo and Ryker went to relieve Hiccup of the key and ruby. “He is a way smaller fang-free dragon to carry around then the giant one over there.”

“Toothless is one of the King’s lost things?” I asked shocked.

“Night Furies in general.” Alexi simply said. I then saw her bend down and reach into Eret’s pocket. “At least you managed to get the arrow.” Alexi stated while holding up a small arrow no longer than her finger.

Alexi had her men and Simmons’ lead us out. Eret had to be dragged out. He looked catatonic from discovering that Drago ordered his death. I also overheard Viggo and Ryker say that they’d be coming back with a transport for the dragons.

We were led to a cliff overlooking the ocean. “Now it’s time to tie up some loose ends.” Alexi stated as the men brought Eret to the edge of the cliff.

“I know I’m forgetting something. Oh yes.” Alexi said as she had the men drag Hiccup to the edge as well.

“Hiccup!!” We all shouted worried.

“Don’t worry dear sis. You lot will get to see the rise of a new King.” Alexi stated and pointed her gun at the two near the edge. “I just have to get rid of these thorns in Drago’s side.” With that she fired two bullets sending Hiccup and Eret over the edge.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

**Astrid’s POV**

“NOOO!!” I yelled as I fell to my knees when I saw Hiccup falling. The others looked shell-shocked as well. In my anger I lunged for Alexi only to be held back by her men.

“Take them to the boats.” Alexi ordered while turning away from us.

Her men began dragging us through the forest until we reached a beach where five motor boats sat. We were shoved forward into the boats which then set off to sea. It wasn’t long before a sleek black yacht came into view. We were all shoved aboard. None of us really said anything the entire trip, still too stunned about what had happened.

Alexi brought us to a lavishly decorated room where a burly man sat on the table lay the items that were stolen from the safe house. I recognized him immediately. “Drago” I spat with much venom.

“Well if it isn’t little Astrid. I do hope the family reunion went alright.” Drago simply chuckled and then turned to Alexi. “Is business taken care of?”

Alexi nodded and said while handing Drago the key, ruby and arrow. “Consider those thorns clipped. The Night Fury is in the hold.”

“One more sir.” Alexi said while gesturing to one of the men who brought the Gronckle iron box. Drago opened it and took out the circlet. “The crown and the Dragon jewel.” Drago said clearly looking happy. “All that remains is the Throne which we will find on the isle of Tomorrow.”

“Ha, then your search stops here.” I tell him. “The isle of Tomorrow is impenetrable.”

Drago simply lets out a laugh. “Not with these.” He said and proceeded to put the small arrow in the compass. Now it will show us how to navigate through the thick fog and the sea stacks that surround it.”

Drago stood up the and walked over to me. “Soon girl you and your friends shall bow before me.”

I gave him a defiant look and let a smirk appear on my face before I head-budded him. Drago staggered back in surprise before he yelled “Throw them in the brig!!”

As we were once again being dragged away I heard Drago yell “We sail to the isle of Tomorrow a full speed.”

We were thrown in a big cell with no windows so I couldn’t accurately estimate the amount of time that passed. Ten minutes seemed like an hour. The others sat morosely against the walls. Their heads were down like they gave up hope.

“He’ll come back.” I whispered to myself and then I said it a bit louder. That caught the other's’ attention. “He’ll be back.”

Snotlout let out a laugh. “A fall like that won’t stop him.” He then said.

Fishlegs added. “He’s as stubborn as a yak. These guys won’t know what hit them.”

The twins smiled a bit when they said. “He’ll be bringing chaos and destruction along with him.”

I then looked to Soren who was busy looking down at something in his hand. Soren hadn’t said a word and simply sat there staring at his hands. He wouldn’t let anyone comfort him either.

We might have been at sea for approximately five to eight hours before I saw Soren’s face light up. He jumped up and rushed to me.

“Soren?” I asked caught off guard.

“Daddy’s coming.” Was all Soren said as he showed me the white disc that now gave off a blue glow. I just sat there with everybody watching the disc glow, not really comprehending why. It was then that I heard the door open and I had Soren quickly hide the disc.

Guards came to our cell and we were ordered out. We were brought onto the deck and I saw thick gray fog surrounding the ship. In front of us was the silhouette of an island.

“Look more ships.” Tuffnut said and I saw several smaller ships coming up behind and to the sides of the yacht.

“Drago brought all his followers.” I whispered.

Alexi came outside and ordered the men to put us in boats. We were going ashore.

The trip in the small boats and the hike up to what could only be described as castle ruins took maybe an hour. We passed many ruins which once could have been houses that made up a great city. The castle was overgrown with vegetation. Inside was no better. In some areas giant roots had made themselves at home.

As we walked I noticed a strange insignia carved on some walls. It looked like a Night Fury with its tail curled. “That isn’t Grimbeard’s insignia.” I whispered to Fishlegs who was walking beside me, while I held Soren close to me.

Fishlegs nodded as he looked at the carvings as we passed. “I saw the same insignia on that marble casket.” He whispered back to me. “It was also on that tapestry. I think it’s used by Hiccup’s family as a coat of arms.”

“It’s not surprising to see it here actually.” Fishlegs went on as we continued walking. “This island was once the capital of the Wilderwest kingdom.”

We had reached a massive set of double doors. Drago had his men push them open. The entire hall was covered in giant tree roots except for a giant stone throne at the end. After centuries passed it still looked untouched by the elements, waiting for the next King to take his place upon it.

We were put under heavy guard as Drago commanded his followers to set things up. Toothless was dragged inside in a cage while still bound.

“Don’t tell me he’s going to film himself getting crowned.” Snotlout whispered as he pointed to the video equipment that was being set up.

“It’s probably going to stream live around the world.” I said. “If it is observed by everyone then no one can refute him becoming King.”

The preparations were done quickly. The men lined the hall holding the lost items while Drago stood in front of the throne.

The live stream began as Drago said. “Citizens of the world. Today is the beginning of a new era. Today there will be a new King of the Wilderwest.” As he said this he proceeded to sit on the throne. “Gathered before you are the King’s lost items which prove my claim to the throne.”

“Liar!!” I suddenly yelled only to be backhanded by one of the guards. But that didn’t stop me. “You stole those. You have no dignity and you have no honor!!” The guard slapped me again which sent me sprawling against the stone wall.

“Silence you impudent girl.” Drago hissed.

The others helped me stand up. “Why would you yell like that?” Ruffnut whispered to me.

“Let the world hear what kind of man Drago really is.” I muttered holding my cheek. “Let them see the false King.”

“We continue.” Drago said as he motioned for Alexi to come up to the throne with the crown.

It however took us all for surprise when Alexi stood in front of Drago and shot him in the leg.

“AAARG” Drago yelled clutching his leg and falling down the steps of the throne. Ryker and Viggo caught him and restrained him.

“Why?” Drago whispered as he shot Alexi a look of contempt. “You would have been my second in command.”

Alexi simply shrugged while taking a seat on the throne. “Why be second in command when one can simply be in command.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

**Astrid’s POV**

I was just staring at Alexi openmouthed. All of us were. Never in my right mind could I have seen this outcome. Alexi looked in our direction and merely smirked. Drago was still being restrained and was now cursing Alexi till the end of the Earth.

“Just throw him in one of the empty dragon cages.” Alexi said in a nonchalant manner.

“Alexi what has gotten into you?” I question.

“Nothing really. It’s like I said before. Why be second in command when you can be in command.” Alexi simply stated.

“YOU”LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! MY FOLLOWERS WILL FREE ME!!” Drago shouted as he limped in the cage.

“What followers?” Alexi questioned and at that we all looked around. Indeed no one was coming to Drago’s aid.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!!” Drago shouted as he banged against the cage.

“Just a little mind control drug keyed to me, slipped in their food.” Alexi commented as she produced a bottle of green liquid. She then turned to me. “Don’t worry sis. I never put any in yours.”

“Where the hell did that woman get a mind control drug?” The twins asked in unison.

“Now that’s all Drago’s doing actually.” Alexi replied causing Drago to yell “WHAT!!”

“If you all must know.” Alexi said as she lounged on the throne while pointing at Drago who was turning purple with rage. “This idiot gave me a job a couple of years ago to research the King’s lost things. My surprise when I came across a recipe for the mind control potion the witch wanted to use against the first King and the dragons. Of course I kept it hidden. I made it and tested it out on some of the others in the compound.”

Alexi took great joy in telling all of this. She continued after Drago was done shouting curses for a second time. “Now where was I. Oh yes.” She said while flicking some dirt from underneath her nails. “I continued adding the potion to the food and I soon had most of the compound under my control, with the exception of Drago and Eret, and of course you Astrid, but I realized that the first King had hidden the antidote.”

At this point Alexi picked up the Heart’s stone and placed it in the left armrest of the throne. We heard some gears grinding and then a hidden compartment was revealed containing a stone tablet. “Behold, the antidote.” She said and the opened her hand causing the tablet to slip from her grasp onto the stone floor where it shattered into pieces.

“Oops” Alexi said in mock astonishment.

A smirk made her way across her face. “Now that takes care of that. On with the coronation.”

“Alexi when the hell did you become so heartless!!” I shouted darting forward only to be restrained by her men.

“Oh dear sister. I’ve always been this way.” Alexi stated. “I just hid it well.” A shrug followed. “Why would you even care. It was always ‘What Astrid wanted’ from our parents. They never cared, and I played the dutiful big sis all too wonderfully for any of you to catch on. Now the moment comes where I can seize ultimate power, do you really think I’d pass up on that?”

“No offense Astrid but your sister is insane.” Snotlout whispered to me.

Alexi clapped her hands getting the attention of everyone in the room. “Now let the real coronation begin.” She says loudly. Those under her command started cheering. “The world will soon have a new Queen!!”

Ryker who had picked up the crown where it had fallen was about to bring it up the steps of the throne when he paused.

“Ryker, any day now.” Alexi said impatiently.

“It’s just….. Should it have a crack?” Ryker asked confused while pointing at the orange gem.

“WHAT!!” Alexi screamed and quickly grabbed the crown. As she examined it the tear shaped gem cracked further and then fell in tiny pieces to the ground.

“I don’t think amber is supposed to do that.” I heard Tuffnut whisper to Ruffnut who I could see nodded. Soren was quiet by my side and when I looked down I saw him gazing through a broken window. But I could see nothing there.

Alexi bended down and picked up a tiny piece. I saw rage cover her face as she yelled “GLASS!!!”

“WHERE IS THE DRAGON JEWEL!!” She shouted in anger. “WHERE!!”

Many flinched back and then she rounded on us. To be more precise Fishlegs. “YOU THERE HISTORIAN. WHERE IS MY DRAGON JEWEL!!”

Fishlegs sputtered as he held his palms out. “ANSWER ME!!” Alexi shouted.

“I don’t know.” Fishlegs squeaked out. “Grimbeard could have taken it out and hidden it in another location.”

Alexi was positively fuming.

‘She can’t take the throne without all ten items present.’ I think to myself as realization hit.

Then Drago started laughing as he had figured it out as well.

“Find me my jewel!!” Alexi shouted and was about to turn around towards her men.

“Geez what a hag.” Soren now commented loud enough for all of us to hear.

Alexi turned to Soren. “What did you say boy!!”

Soren gave his best impression of an ‘innocent Toothless look’ and then said. “In the words of my crazy uncle. Anger is not a good look for you. You’ll regret all your actions one day.”

Alexi now positively livid pointed her gun at Soren. I quickly step in between them. Alexi was still pointing the gun. “Big words little boy. And who is going to make me regret anything? Your daddy? Oh wait. He’s at the bottom of the ocean.”

It was in that moment that a gunshot rang through the throne room. Alexi screamed as the gun was shot from her hand. She gripped her now bleeding hand and turned along with everybody else to the doorway.

There stood a figure whom we were all happy to see once again. “What is it with everybody assuming I died?”


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

**Hiccup’s POV**

I jolted awake as I coughed water out. Hunching over to catch my breath I noticed that I was laying on a beach. Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I acted on reflex, taking the thin dagger from my sleeve and holding it up to the person’s neck.

“Whoa, hey easy!!” The figure said while backing off a bit. “I just wanted to see if you were alright?”

“Eret?” I question as I try to make out the features in the moonlight. That voice certainly sounded familiar.

“What are you doing here?” I question.

“I dragged you from the water.” Was all that Eret said.

“Why help me?” I ask.

“Why did you take that second bullet for me?” Eret questioned back and then I remembered what happened on the cliff. Two shots fired, and me pushing Eret back over the cliff as one hit me while the other grazed passed.

I shrugged and checked where I was hit. “By my people’s code of honor I now owe you a life debt.” Eret explained.

I suddenly feel something and then take out the necklace Mai and Ami had given me. The bullet had embedded itself in the crystal. If I didn’t have this on that bullet would have hit me in the heart.

“Remind me to thank those two.” I mumble and look at Eret again. My vision had adjusted to the dark and I could see him sitting there looking uncomfortable. Then I remembered that he got shot in the shoulder. Swimming with that injury as well as an extra person would have been extremely painful.

“Let me see that shoulder of yours.” I tell him as I take out a miniature first aid kit, the size of a mint tin.

“Just what do you keep in that coat of yours?” Eret questioned while baring his shoulder.

“A lot.” I say while checking his shoulder. The bullet was still in there and I decided to keep him talking as a distraction while I took it out. “So tell me about your people?” I asked.

Eret hissed a little but started talking. “There isn’t really much to tell. They don’t exist anymore.” Eret said sadly.

“Sorry.” I tell him but he simply shakes his head. “We were a nomadic tribe, but one day when I was eleven, we were attacked by bandits. They were slaughtering everybody they found. My father told me to escape into the forest and hide.”

I finally managed to get the bullet out which caused Eret to clutch his shoulder in pain.

“Don’t give me that look.” I tell him. “I’m a mercenary not a doctor.”

“So how did you wind up with Drago?” I asked as I disinfected and bandaged the wound.

Eret gave a shrug or at least tried to. “I traveled to the forest after the attack for days until I came to a hunter’s campsite. Drago was one of the men there and he decided to take me in.”

“So you felt like you owed Drago.” I mumble.

“Well I was an eleven year old kid covered in mud and bruises. Him taking me in was a godsend.” Eret defended.

I hum a bit skeptical and Eret turned to me. “What?” He asked.

“I was just wondering what Drago was doing in the area mere days after your tribe was attacked.” I said while putting away the medical supplies and handing Eret a packet of painkillers.

“You aren’t implying that he had something to do with that, are you?” Eret questioned.

“Who knows. You’ll have to ask him when you see him.” I say while beginning to walk away.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Eret asked running after me.

“Let’s see. Free the dragons, rescue my friends, and beat the crap out of Drago.” I tell him as I keep walking. It looks like a long trek up the side of the cliff. “Why are you following me?”

“I told you before. I owe you a life debt. If you hadn’t pushed me back that bullet would have hit its mark.” Eret stated while walking behind me.

“You just saved my life. I think that’s debt repaid.” I tell him.

“That’s not how the whole life debt thing worked for my tribe.” Eret muttered. “It’s actually for life.”

I stop and stare back at Eret. “Please don’t tell me I’m stuck with you forever.”

Eret nervously rubs the back of his head while I let out a groan. I just decided to keep on walking.

“Don’t you also owe Drago a life debt?” I questioned as we had been walking for almost an hour.

“I knew how to survive in the woods, so while I was thankful for him for taking me in, he didn’t actually save my life. I just mostly helped him out of gratitude.” Eret explained. “You however pushed me out of the way of a bullet that would have struck my heart.”  
“And now I’m stuck with you?” I ask.

“Pretty much.” Eret answered.

I let out a sigh. “If you’re planning to tag along just know that I won’t stop the others, especially Astrid, from hitting you for what you did.” I tell him.

“I kind of expected that.” Eret tells me as we finally reach the cliff top. “I do owe Astrid a big apology.”

We trudged through the woods until we came upon the dragons who were still bound. They were happy to see me as I cut them out of the nets, but they gave menacing growls to Eret who hesitantly inched closer.

“No barbecuing him guys.” I tell the dragons. “He hasn’t been a threat so far.”

The dragons continued giving Eret suspicious looks but they backed off on the growling.

We entered the grotto and I picked up my gun off the ground and then proceeded to cut Furious free.

“I thought you were dead human.” Furious said as he rose up to stretch his wings. He then spotted Eret behind me who was gaping at the talking dragon.

Furious pounced on Eret. “Why is he here?”

“Apparently he now owes me a life debt.” I tell the dragon who isn’t letting Eret up.

“I see, so you’re stuck with this one. Poor you.” Furious said to me while giving his version of a laugh. He then inched his head closer to Eret who was squirming. “Know this human. The only reason I’m not turning you into a pile of ashes is because your life now belongs to another.”

I saw Furious let Eret up while I was trying to activate the tracker. The dragon then turned to me. “Just what are you doing?”

“I’m going to show those guys just who they are messing with.” I tell Furious as the tracker pinged, showing a dot heading for the isle of Tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

**Hiccup’s POV**

I had activated the tracker which showed that they were approaching the isle at an incredible speed.

“Why would they head to the isle of Tomorrow?” I asked Furious.

“It is where the Throne is located.” The dragon answered. “The former capital of the Wilderwest. With the compass and arrow they can navigate through the fog and sea stacks with ease. Now tell me human. How did you survive. I heard shots.”

“I keep forgetting that dragons have better hearing.” I say and then hold up the necklace with the bullet in it. “This thing and Eret saved my life.” I answer and pry the bullet out of the crystal.

“That’s weird?” I mutter as I see the black color chip off. “Paint?” and with the bullet gone some liquid oozes out of the crystal. I place my finger in it and then taste it.

“Are you crazy!!” Eret suddenly yelled. “You just tasted a completely unknown liquid!!”

“Well we know it’s not poison.” I stated dryly taking a small container from one of my pockets and letting the liquid drip into it.

Furious simply lets out a snort and an eye-roll. “This is why I don’t like to deal with humans.”

“Oh don’t be like that Furious. After all we’ll be together for a while longer.” I tell the dragon who balks at the thought.

“What gave you that idea?” Furious demanded.

“Well you said it yourself. The isle of Tomorrow is hard to get to for humans without the help of that compass, but it wouldn’t be hard for a dragon to navigate through those obstacles, especially a dragon who’s been there before, which also means that you know the island quite well which would save me a lot of trouble searching. Besides, you might not like humans but think of all the dragons you’ll be saving from enslavement.” I tell Furious in a very sweet tone.

“This is blackmail. Pure and utter blackmail.” Furious roared.

“You know you’d make an excellent politician if you wanted.” Eret commented as Furious began to sulk.

“The day he becomes a politician, you may color me pink.” Furious muttered.

“There is just one tiny problem.” Eret said. “Drago will have all his followers with him, most likely armed. You’ll need an army.”

“Oh I got that part covered.” I tell them just as I see Meatlug fly into the grotto.

Meatlug stopped in front of me and gestured that I should follow her. “They’re here aren’t they.”

“Who are?” Furious questioned.

“The dragon trappers and their transport. I’ll just go greet our new ‘friends’ for a moment.” I say smirking while walking away.

The trappers had been easy to take care of. Never had I seen men run for the hills faster while avoiding bullets, Nadder spikes, and fireballs.

Furious was currently leading us over the ocean. Eret and I were seated upon Stormfly. Well more precisely I was seated on Stormfly. Eret clung to me with his eyes closed (or more precisely Eret was squeezing the oxygen out of me).

A snort from Furious caught my attention. “You are enjoying this way too much.” I mutter.

The other dragons were following close behind as we entered the fog. The isle came into sight after a lot of sharp turns and dives.

Furious had us land close to the castle ruins. “They should be in the throne room up there.” Furious told us pointing to a higher part of the ruins.

I put Eret down, who immediately hugged a rock, and had Stormfly quickly circle the castle. I caught Soren’s attention through a window and motioned him to be quiet.

Landing back near Furious and Eret I told them about seeing Drago locked up and Alexi calling the shots. “It frankly doesn’t surprise me.” I tell them.

“What doesn’t?” Eret asked curiously.

“The double cross. That woman looked power hungry since the moment I saw her.” I explain. “Now is there a backdoor to that room?” I ask Furious.

“The escape tunnels were sealed centuries ago. The only way would be through one of the windows.” Furious explained. “Why?” He then asked as I saw his ear-plate twitching. “You are planning something stupid again.”

“Most likely.” I mutter. “I need you and Eret to sneak in through the back and release Toothless. I’ll distract them from the front. Have all the dragons on standby on the roofs.” I explain. “I’ll send a call when to attack.”

Furious huffed. “You are by far the craziest Haddock I ever met. Let’s go human.” Furious said while taking a squirming Eret in his maw.

I darted through the main entrance towards the throne room where I could hear yelling. I waited just around the bend when I heard Alexi yelling “Find me my jewel!!”

Taking a quick peek I let out a curse as I saw that Eret was now stuck in one of the windows while Furious was trying to push him inside using his paw without making a sound. Soren must have seen it too, because he got Alexi’s attention just as she was going to look in Eret’s direction. I just wish that Soren’s way of getting an enraged sociopaths attention didn’t involve goading them.

When Alexi pulled her gun I knew it was time to act. “Big words little boy. And who is going to make me regret anything? Your daddy? Oh wait. He’s at the bottom of the ocean.” When this was said I immediately shot the gun out of her hand. 

Standing there in the doorway I simply said. “What is it with everybody assuming I died?”


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

**Astrid’s POV**

“Hiccup!” We all yelled happily while Alexi stood gaping in his direction.

“Eh……You might want to close your mouth.” Hiccup commented to Alexi. “You know with the flies and all.”

I observed a small twitch on Alexi’s face. This couldn’t be good.

“What are you doing here?!!” Was then yelled in Hiccup’s direction.

“I thought I’d drop by for a visit.” Hiccup said with a smirk causing Snotlout to groan.

“No ghost could be that sarcastic.” Snotlout muttered.

“No ghost would have a death wish.” Drago added from the cage. “What type of person walks into a situation where he is clearly outnumbered?”

“Hiccup” Fishlegs and the rest of us state without hesitation.

“Well I’m not surprised to see Drago duped.” Hiccup says loudly while getting a glare from Drago. “What I am surprised about is that you don’t have the last item.”

“You know where it is?!” Alexi now asked as she advanced on Hiccup.

“I might, or might not know.” Hiccup shrugged.

“TELL ME!!” Alexi now shouted.

“Or what. It’s not like you can make me.” Hiccup stated.

I saw a smile flash on Alexi’s face. “Well actually I can.” She said and then ordered her followers. “GRAB HIM!!”

The followers dog-piled on Hiccup so fast that he was taken by surprise. His gun flew out of his hand and landed a few meters away. Alexi placed the crown that she had in her other hand on a hook attached to her belt. Then she took out and opened the bottle of green liquid she had on her while the men restrained Hiccup who was still struggling.

“This should loosen your tongue.” Alexi stated.

“I like my tongue the way it is thank you.” Hiccup muttered while more of the men held him down.

“Sarcastic even in the face of defeat.” Alexi muttered and then forced Hiccup to drink the liquid.

“Alexi stop it!!” I shouted in desperation but it was too late. Hiccup went completely still and Alexi still grinning ordered her men to let Hiccup stand up.

“No No NO!!” I shouted. “Hiccup say something?!”

Alexi held her hand out. “The Dragon jewel.”

I saw Hiccup reach into his coat and pull out the necklace that he had gotten from Ami and Mai. An amber color could be seen underneath the black cover which was breaking off.

Alexi inspected it and then glared at Hiccup. “Why does it have a hole in it!! Answer me!!”

Hiccup spoke in a voice which held no emotion. “You shot it.”

This caused Alexi to stomp her foot like a child having a tantrum.

Hiccup was simply standing there with a blank look on his face. Alexi looked back at me while saying. “The coronation can continue now. Why don’t you join me dear sister.”

“Alexi you must be out of your mind if you think I would do that!” I yelled at her as I saw a smirk form on her lips.

“But then you could have your precious boyfriend by your side again.” Alexi said feigning hurt. “He’ll do whatever you say now.”

“Alexi please stop this. This isn’t the sister I know.” I plead.

“The sister you knew was an act. You know I loved taking away your toys when we were little.” Alexi stated haughtily leaning closer towards Hiccup. “Maybe I should take away this one as well.”

“Alexi don’t you dare touch him!!” I shouted now as I tried to kick the men holding me. “I swear that I will beat the crap out of you if you do.”

“Woah. Astrid swore.” Tuffnut said in amazement.

“And in front of Soren too.” Ruffnut added. “She’s definitely got it bad for Hiccup.”

Alexi huffed not looking convinced. “Oh really. It doesn’t look like you can do much of anything. If I were to kiss him you’d probably just breakdown and cry.” Alexi was leaning closer to Hiccup with the intend to kiss him on the lips. I struggled with the men restraining me and even managed to knee one in the groin.

Alexi however suddenly stopped short of Hiccup’s lips looking absolutely bewildered. Hiccup’s hand had pressed itself against her lips and he was pushing her away.

“Sorry, but I would rather kiss a thousand slugs before kissing you.” Hiccup stated pushing a bewildered Alexi away from him.

All of us just stopped struggling and stared at the scene.

Alexi snapped out of her daze and yelled “WHAT!! That’s impossible!!”

“Not impossible. Just improbable.” Hiccup commented. “Just like the angry Night Fury behind you.”

“WHAT?!” Alexi shouted before Toothless’ tail knocked her sideways. We were so focused on the scene before us that we didn’t notice a giant black dragon inching closer.

“Good to see you too bud.” Hiccup said giving Toothless a scratch.

“How did he get free!!” Alexi shouted holding her head.

“Consider this payback Alexi!!” Eret shouted as he knocked out some of the men.

“Eret!!” Alexi shouted in surprise. “Doesn’t anyone stay dead?!”

The followers were charging at Hiccup and Toothless. “Any time now Furious!!” Hiccup quickly shouted and a loud roar filled the throne room.

Looking up I saw Furious along with our dragons on the roof looking inside. Furious gave another roar and the dragons attacked scattering the followers.

The attack gave us enough time to get free and we joined the fight with me keeping Soren close.

“Glad to see you’re alright Milady.” Hiccup said while knocking a guy out.

I kicked another heading towards us and then proceeded to punch Hiccup in the arm, hard.

“Ouch. What was that for.” Hiccup said while ducking as I punched another follower behind him.

“That was for making me worry so much!!” I shouted and then proceeded to kiss him on the lips.

“OOH.. Love on the battlefield.” Tuffnut said as he, Ruffnut, and Chicken jumped on some followers.

“And that is for coming back.” I whisper while ducking as Hiccup punched the guy behind me.

I deliver another punch which is followed by a yelp. “Astrid that was Eret.” Hiccup said.

“I know.” I replied and then turned to Eret. “Now we’re even.”

The fighting was still ongoing and even with the dragon’s help we were still being out numbered.

“Give it up!” Alexi shouted.

“Nah don’t think so.” Hiccup yelled back. “Not until you’re defeated.”

“Hah. Do you really think you have a chance?” Alexi boasted. “You’d need an army to counter this many.”

“Or just a few good friends.” Hiccup said as dragon roars could be heard in the distance.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Back up.” Hiccup stated loud enough for Alexi to hear. I saw her eyes widen at the sight that was coming towards us.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40**

**Astrid’s POV**

It was indeed a sight to see as the sky around the palace was filled with a multitude of dragons and their riders.

“Are those?” I asked as an overeager green Gronckle zoomed passed with Dagur on top clutching for dear life. “Shattermaster slow down!!!” Dagur yelled as his Gronckle zoomed around.

“I made some calls from the transport the trappers send to pick up the dragons.” Hiccup said waving to the riders to land. “It took some explaining on how to bond with a dragon.”

The dragons landed on the rafters and the giant tree roots, surrounding Alexi and her men. I could see Dagur, Heather, Stoick and Gobber. As well as Thuggory and Cami and Silvy and her village warriors.

The dragons were as diverse as the people who came to our aid. Fishlegs was salivating at all the different dragons together. I even noticed that Wodensfang had tagged along on Stoick’s shoulder.

“Tell your men to surrender.” Hiccup said as some of the men were already lowering their weapons and backing away.

The dragons were growling at their foes when Alexi started laughing. “Why thank you for bringing me more subjects.” She said. “You must know that once I’m crowned that the dragons will obey me.”

“You’re going to need an actual crown to do that.” Hiccup said as he held up the circlet.

Alexi upon seeing the crown in Hiccup’s hand looked to her side where it was missing.

“How…What…When?!” Alexi screeched.

“Way to go dad!!” Soren chirped and then added jokingly. “Looks like I’m not the only one with sticky fingers.”

“Hiccup when did you?” I asked perplexed.

“Oh, Hiccup’s had it ever since he got her to lean in.” Soren supplied.

“This crown brought us enough trouble.” Hiccup said and then nodded to Toothless who jumped a few paces back.

“What are you doing?!” Alexi yelled.

“What I should have done in the first place.” Hiccup said.

“Wait wait wait!!” Alexi now screamed. “I can give you anything you want!!”

Hiccup now turned towards my sister. “Don’t you get it? I already have everything I want.” With that Hiccup flung the crown in the air. “Do it bud!”

Toothless charged a plasma blast and shot the crown turning it to ashes. Alexi stood frozen on the spot. All of her ambitions turned to dust.

Enraged Alexi charged at Hiccup while Hiccup avoided the punches.

“Now is not the time for chivalry Hiccup!!” Both Heather and Cami shouted at the same time.

“I’m really not the type of guy who would hit a woman.” Hiccup muttered dodging more punches.

“Then allow me.” I say, throwing a punch of my own at Alexi. It hit her straight in the eye sending her backwards.

“Way to go mom!!” Soren yelled now and started clapping.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” I mutter.

The others help round up the men and restrain them. I heard from both Dagur and Stoick that the Hysteric and Berkian navy was waiting outside the fogbank.

After tossing Alexi into a cage beside Drago who was still glowering I turned to Hiccup. “You mister got some explaining to do.” I say and jab him in the stomach. “Why didn’t Alexi’s drug work on you?”

Hiccup backed up a bit while holding his hands out in an appeasing manner. “Astrid easy. It was all part of the plan.”

“You knew she had a mind control drug?” I asked now giving Hiccup a skeptic look.

“I didn’t know for sure, and the mind control aspect was actually in my back up plan’s back up.” Hiccup quickly elaborated.

“How could you even incorporate that as an aspect of your plan?” I now question.

“Well I had my suspicions when Wodensfang told his story. It reminded me of a bedtime story dad used to tell me when I was little.” Hiccup said. I noticed that he had caught the attention of everyone.

“You based an aspect of your plan on a bedtime story?”

“Astrid you yourself told me when we met that there was some truth to legends. And I wasn’t under the influence of the drug because I had taken the antidote before.” Hiccup said and then the shrill voice of Alexi sounded through the room as she screamed an incredulous “WHAT!!”

Ignoring Alexi Hiccup turned towards his father. “Dad remember the story you told me when I was a kid. The one you said was a very old family tale.”

“You mean the one about the little king?” Stoick answered to which Hiccup nodded.

“ _Once upon a time long ago there was a young king who defeated the evil witch who wanted to enslave all his friends after finally finding peace. The witch’s potion was destroyed in the battle and the king hid the antidote if the need should arise once more. One he placed in a pendent named after his many new friends another he kept close to his heart._ ” Hiccup told the room and then produced a container.

“This is the antidote which came from the dragon jewel.” Hiccup said showing me the small amount of liquid.

“But this isn’t nearly enough to cure everyone of these people.” I state.

“That’s why the recipe for the antidote was ‘kept close to his heart’.” Hiccup said without much elaboration.

“But Alexi destroyed the tablet with the antidote.” Snotlout said while pointing to the broken tablet.

“But Snotlout you forget. We never figured out the last part of the riddle on the sword now did we.” Hiccup replies with a smirk and takes out a small flashlight. Hiccup then walks to the throne and takes out the ruby. “They didn’t have flashlights a thousand years ago so they used the sun.”

“Putting the antidote recipe on a tablet for all to find would have been too easy. Any enemy could have destroyed it.” Hiccup stated shining the light through the ruby.

“When Mani’s sister Sol stands at her peak. Hold thy heart upon her gaze. Let her radiance reveal the way.” Hiccup said and I saw the light which went through the ruby hit the floor revealing red letters.

“The recipe is etched in the ruby.” I realized.

“Everyone affected can now be cured.” Hiccup said as he pocketed his flashlight once again.

“It appears there is just one more thing left to do.” Wodensfang said to the gathered crowd.

“What’s that?” The twins asked eagerly as curiosity was now killing them.

“We crown the King of course.” Wodensfang said from his perch.

“Wait, what?” Hiccup asked perplexed.

“Yes Wodensfang. The crown is destroyed.” I tell the dragon who just laughs.

“Just like the Night Fury, there can be many crowns.” The little dragon said and pointed to a saddle bag on the Thunderdrum Stoick rode. “Look in there lass.”

I go and open the saddle bag and take out another Gronckle iron box. Opening it I gasped and looked to Wodensfang. “I’ve been saving it for when a true King returns.” He then looks to Hiccup whose eyes widen.

“Wait you can’t possibly mean……” Hiccup quickly said but Toothless shut him up with a lick and then eagerly nudged him to the middle of the room.

“I see no one else making any objections.” Wodensfang stated and it was true. Looking around I saw everybody, human and dragon, watching eagerly. “You already started the Dragontime Hiccup, when you gave the humans the opportunity to bond with the dragons once more and band together.”

This crown was much prettier than the circlet. It was made from Gronckle iron with dragons etched into it and emeralds decorating their eyes. “That crown was made for the first King and I see no one more deserving to wear it now than you Hiccup.”

I take the crown out of the box and walked towards Hiccup with a smile. “Face it Hiccup. You deserve this title.” I say then placed the crown on his head and the room erupted in cheers and roars.

I felt a tug on my leg and look down to see Soren standing there smiling. “You know, the whole world just saw everything right.” Soren said pointing to the camera that we’d all forgotten was there.

“I guess they did.” I let out a nervous chuckle at seeing Hiccup’s shocked face. I guess he didn’t know that it was being filmed.

As the cheering died down I overheard a curious conversation between Eret and Furious. “So Furious, Hiccup being King now makes him a politician right.” Eret said with laughter and I see Furious flop to the ground sulking.


	42. Chapter 42

**Epilogue**

**Astrid’s POV**

_(1 year later)_

I let out the breath I was holding while standing in front of the mirror. Who would have thought that I would be here in a year’s time. The sounds of the ocean could be heard not far away from the tent I was in.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. The double-face white satin gown that I wore was a perfect fit. The shoulder straps supported a sliver of a cape which hung gracefully at my sides. I wore a silver coronet with a blue round sapphire in the middle, with my hair done up in an intricate bun, while sapphire earrings finished off the ensemble.

“Astrid, it’s time.” Came from Ruffnut who was standing outside the tent. “You’re not getting cold feet are you?”

“No Thor No!” I nearly yell. “I was just wondering where the time went. One day you’re busy trying to stop the world from being enslaved and the next you’re marrying the man you fell in love with.” I tell Ruffnut coming to stand near the entrance of the tent.

“Don’t I know it.” Ruffnut giggled. “It took me months to wear Snotlout down.”

“You were rather persistent.” I laugh remembering the time Ruffnut chased Snotlout up the tree. I let out another breath. “Let’s do this.”

The music starts and I peek out the tent to check when it’s my time to appear. First come Toothless and Stormfly who scattered pale pink rose petals down the aisle, followed by Soren, who was now eight and a half, carrying the rings. Then came the bridesmaids. Ruffnut was being escorted by Snotlout while Heather was being led by Fishlegs, who had become her official boyfriend ten months ago. They took their places on opposite sides of the altar where Gobber was presiding over the wedding.

The wedding march began and I stepped out onto the aisle. With the pale pink bouquet in hand I slowly walked towards Hiccup who was dressed in his finest.

I saw all of our friends there. Even some of the dragons turned up to watch. I saw Stoick who was trying not to cry as Tuffnut and Chicken held out a tissue box for him, Dagur, Eret with Wodensfang perched on his shoulder, and Furious who was for the most part still pink. Apparently the twins added something to the dye that made it hard to wash out of dragon scales. Thuggory and a very pregnant Cami were also present as well as Silvy and Mai and Ami along with most of the villagers.

Reaching the altar I smile at Hiccup and Gobber begins the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved humans and dragons, we are gathered here today………”

The ceremony went off without any trouble and when I heard Gobber say “You may now kiss………”

Before Gobber could finish I had grabbed Hiccup and dipped him while kissing him passionately. Cheers erupted from the audience. Hiccup and I motioned for Soren to join us as we made our way down the aisle to where our dragons were waiting to take us to the reception.

“Ladies, gentleman, and dragons.” Gobber announced when we reached the end. “May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Haddock, the King and Queen of the Wilderwest!!”

I felt a tug on my gown and look down to Soren. “Are you going to toss the bouquet? I heard that whomever catches it is the next to get married.”

I nod to Soren and gesture to Ruffnut and Heather to get everything ready for the toss. Turning my back to the audience I throw the bouquet backwards. It was then that I heard shouts of surprise. Turning around I saw that Dagur, who was now blushing, had caught the bouquet.

Waving once more we mount the dragons who with cheerful croons took to the sky. We flew next to each other and then I turned to Hiccup with a smile. “Some new members will be joining our family soon.” I say and watch Hiccup whip his head so fast in my direction. Toothless lets out a dragonic chuckle at that.

“No not me.” I tell him smiling. “We’ll have enough time on our honeymoon.” I then whisper in his ear smiling as I could still make him blush.

“I meant that Stormfly is going to lay some eggs soon.” I tell them. “And Toothless is the father.”

This news caused Toothless to stop beating his wings for a couple of seconds causing Hiccup and him to start falling. Toothless having snapped out of it flew back beside Stormfly and I while warbling at the Nadder who was just giving him a smug look.

Soren couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing. He then turned to us. “Mom, Dad, race you to the reception!!” and the boy blasted off showing off some of Sleuther’s sky tricks.

“Well what are we waiting for Hiccup.” I happily say and we both urge Stormfly and Toothless to catch up to Soren.

\----The End-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everybody! Hope you all enjoyed the story :) I have a little bit of exciting news. RedLegoManiac and I are holding a challenge to see which of us can write a better oneshot. The theme this time is Gambling and you all can read our stories this weekend. Redhawkdude is our official judge but we would also like to hear from all our lovely readers. So get ready for this weekend. (We'll be opening a poll on our fanfiction.net profiles where you can vote) XD


End file.
